Parcialmente Vivo
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Sherlock murió aquella mañana en el Barts, pero medio año después se desató el Levantamiento zombie que lo sacó de la tumba. Ahora regresa a casa como un paciente del "Síndrome de Fallecimiento Parcial", medicado y listo para retomar su antigua vida. ¿Podrán él y John volver a ser lo que eran en el pasado? [1er lugar al MEJOR CROSSOVER y al MEJOR CASEFIC de los PREMIOS TJLC 2015]
1. Capítulo I

**Rated:** Explicit

 **Género:** Drama, Romance, Casefic, Zombies, Post-Apocalipsis.

 **Capítulos:** 11 + Epílogo

 **Palabras:** 40000 aprox.

 **Beta-reader:** Mundo Crayzer

 **Aclaratoria:** AU - Universo "In The Flesh" pero con ligeros cambios. Mundo post apocalipsis zombie. Según yo, no necesitan haber visto ITF para poder leer el fic.

 **Advertencias:** Referencias de suicidio, muerte y afines. Mención de uso de drogas. Descripciones de sangre y otros fluidos corporales. Ciencia forense y ciencia ciencia inexactas (probablemente). Procedimientos policíacos inexactos (seguramente).

 **Sinopsis:** Sherlock murió realmente al lanzarse de la azotea del Barts, pero medio año después se desató el _Levantamiento_ zombie que le hizo volver. John se unió al grupo de voluntarios para erradicar la amenaza, consciente de que en cualquier momento podría encontrar a su ex-compañero de aventuras entre los atacantes. Dos años más tarde y con la amenaza controlada, Sherlock regresa a casa como paciente del Síndrome de Fallecimiento Parcial, medicado y listo para reintegrarse a la sociedad. ¿Podrán las cosas entre ellos volver a ser cómo antes?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del canon holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de los personajes pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. In The Flesh pertenece a Dominic Mitchell y a la BBC. La historia me pertenece a mí y no gano nada más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo I**

Los pasos de Sherlock resonaban en la reducida habitación, mientas el detective caminaba de un lado a otro, las manos en la espalda y la mirada en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Mycroft simplemente le observaba, más que acostumbrado al comportamiento de su hermano menor, aunque secretamente complacido de notar cómo era que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

El político estaba sentado en una butaca, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y con la paciencia llegando a su límite. Consultó su reloj y se reclinó contra el espaldar, sin despegar la vista del otro.

—Puedes pasearte todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambia el hecho de que necesitas tomar una decisión —dijo en un tono calmado, provocando que Sherlock se detuviera en seco—. Sabías que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Sherlock se giró para mirarle y Mycroft tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar emoción alguna. Sus ojos —otrora de un etéreo azul claro— ahora eran de un pálido color amarillo, con pupilas oscuras de bordes irregulares. Su piel era de color gris tenue, con finas venas oscuras surcando el lado derecho de su rostro desde las sienes hasta la mitad de la mejilla y con los labios de un tono purpureo bastante antinatural.

La criatura frente a él se asemejaba más a un fantasma que a lo que realmente era, pero si de algo estaba seguro Mycroft era que, fantasma o no, el hombre frente a él seguía siendo Sherlock Holmes.

—Necesito más tiempo —explicó, desplomándose en una butaca de cara a Mycroft.

—Han pasado seis meses —le recordó Mycroft, en tono casual—. Completaste el tratamiento, pasaste todas las pruebas y ya estás listo para… _reintegrarte_ a la sociedad.

—No es la sociedad la que me preocupa —objetó Sherlock, desviando la mirada.

—Pues debería. Sobre todo ahora.

—En vida nunca aprendí. ¿Qué más da si no lo aprendo en la muerte?

—Esto no es un juego, Sherlock, y lo sabes perfectamente. Necesitas adaptarte a esta nueva _vida_. A este nuevo mundo. Pero más que nada necesitas aprender a integrarte y a coexistir con el nuevo orden de las cosas.

—Entonces voy a necesitar un milagro —se quejó Sherlock, con desgana.

—No, querido hermano —contradijo Mycroft, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Necesitas a John Watson.

...

John revisó su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde, notando como el minutero apenas y se había movido desde la última vez que lo viera.

Caminó de un lado a otro en la sala de estar del 221b, se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas por aproximadamente treinta segundos y volvió a levantarse para caminar, chequeándose en el espejo de encima de la chimenea y arreglando el doblez del cuello de su camisa por cuarta vez.

Estaba nervioso, más que nervioso, estaba aterrado. Y con mucha razón.

Hacía pocos meses que la vida en Londres había comenzado a volver a la normalidad, con el «Ejército de Voluntarios Humanos» prácticamente desintegrado y con las hordas de no-muertos erradicadas. Todo cuanto habían vivido durante el año posterior al Levantamiento siendo olvidado poco a poco, los rábidos pasando a ser denominados «pacientes del Síndrome de Fallecimiento Parcial» y la neurotriptilina haciéndose droga indispensable en cualquier establecimiento de salud.

John había comenzado a ejercer de nuevo la medicina, dejando atrás sus días en el EVH. Siempre teniendo en mente la fecha del Levantamiento y la fecha de la muerte de Sherlock, siempre temiendo el día en el que cruzara alguna esquina y en vez de cualquier zombie desconocido fuera su fallecido compañero de piso el que corriera hacia él para atacarle. Pero eso nunca pasó, ni durante la gran aniquilación ni durante la gran recolección, por lo que John decidió hacerse a la idea de que ya jamás sabría qué le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo.

Regresar al 221b después de tantos años de ausencia no había sido fácil para John, pero tras reencontrarse con la señora Hudson y luego de las correspondientes actualizaciones, el doctor decidió que si había un lugar desde el que quería comenzar de nuevo, ese era su antiguo departamento.

Se mudó de inmediato y comenzó a trabajar, siendo uno de los primeros doctores de su clínica en ofrecerse como voluntario para aprender todo lo que había que saber de la neurotriptilina. Cuando comenzaron a reintegrar pacientes de SFP a la sociedad, John fue uno de los encargados en atenderlos, orientarlos y evaluarlos. Y cuando la reintegración de pacientes de SFP se volvió cosa de cada día, John decidió que era el momento de tomarse un tiempo para descansar.

Dejó la clínica en la que trabajaba y se dedicó a escribir sus memorias, recopilando la vieja información de su blog e integrando otras de sus tantas aventuras con el único detective consultor del mundo. Un par de meses de ardua labor y el primer borrador estaba prácticamente terminado, pero apenas días después de que Mike, Greg y Molly lo convencieran de buscar alguna casa editorial dispuesta a publicarlo, una llamada en medio de la madrugada cambió su mundo por completo.

Y así, tras una semana y un par de tragos de su mejor escocés, John ahora miraba ausentemente por la ventana que daba a la calle, esperando que fuera la hora indicada para salir y tomar un taxi hasta el Centro de Tratamiento de Pacientes de SFP ubicado en Norfolk.

Un auto negro de vidrios polarizados entró en su campo de visión, estacionándose justo en frente de su edificio. John consultó el reloj en su muñeca y luego volvió a ver el auto, sonriendo para sí mismo al tiempo que se alejaba de la ventana para tomar su abrigo y salir del departamento.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, chequeando mentalmente que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta de la calle y caminó hacia el auto con paso firme, entrando por la puerta de atrás sin mayor ceremonia. Se sentó y cerró la puerta, mientras el auto arrancaba. Mycroft Holmes estaba frente a él.

—Debí suponer que me honrarías con tu presencia —dijo, como si estuviera comentando el clima—. Dos años sin saber nada de nada pero en cuanto Sherlock aparece también lo hace su niñera.

Mycroft le miró con una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente, entrelazando las manos y colocándolas sobre su regazo.

—También me alegra verte, John. Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian…

—Otras, en cambio, ya no son iguales —dejó escapar John, sintiendo un pequeño temblor en la mano izquierda que decidió ignorar. Movió los dedos y empuño la mano un par de veces—. ¿Por qué yo?

El político inclinó la cabeza apenas unos cuantos grados, aun mirándole.

—Me parece que esa pregunta no necesita una respuesta —dijo en tono controlado—. La verdadera interrogante aquí es ¿por qué no serías tú?

John resopló.

—Ah, no lo sé. Tal vez porque soy un ex miembro del EVH —explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Por lo que sabes yo podría simplemente despertar un día creyendo que los muertos vivientes deben ser aniquilados. Podría ser un tipo peligroso. Podría ser incluso un criminal.

Mycroft se acomodó mejor en su asiento, jugando con el mango de su sombrilla del día.

—Te uniste al EVH para ser útil a la sociedad en tiempos de caos y los grupos comandados por ti resultaban ser los que recolectaban mayor cantidad de pacientes de SFP en estado no tratado. Y los recolectaban intactos. Cuando el EVH se desintegró comenzaste a ejercer de nuevo la medicina y a la primera oportunidad te especializaste en el tratamiento del SFP y en los efectos y alcances de la neurotriptilina, y luego entrenaste a otros en ese campo... Lo siento, John, pero como yo lo veo, en vez de ser alguien peligroso para la seguridad de mi hermano diría que te has estado preparando todo este tiempo para el momento en el que reapareciera.

John giró el rostro hacia la ventana, mirando como la ciudad pasaba frente a él. Había olvidado lo expuesto que era capaz de sentirse algunas veces en presencia del mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

Pasó bastante rato antes de que el doctor hablara de nuevo, tiempo durante el cual Mycroft no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por iniciar una nueva conversación. Londres había quedado detrás de ellos, siendo reemplazada por vastos campos abiertos.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que deba saber? —preguntó John, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—Muchas —aseguró Mycroft de manera casual—. Pero de momento no creo que haya ninguna relevante.

—Bien.

Después de otro largo rato de paisajes verdes, el conductor viró el auto para tomar una ruta lateral sin nada de particular salvo el estar en medio de la nada. Aproximadamente un kilómetro más tarde la vista comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose más tupida en árboles y en cierta manera más acogedora.

La carretera dio paso a un camino y pronto John pudo vislumbrar una gran edificación con pinta de haber sido erigida uno o dos siglos atrás, hecha completamente de pequeños ladrillos y cubierta por musgo y enredaderas aquí y allá. El lugar daba la impresión de ser el sitio perfecto para una universidad o alguna clase de instituto, y John se preguntó si es que la gente común realmente se comía el cuento de que era allí donde los pacientes de SFP eran tratados en su estado rábido, pues el sitio claramente era una fachada.

Llegaron a una bifurcación en el camino, donde una joven oficial de aspecto afable y de no más de veintitantos años les indicó que siguieran por la izquierda. Cerca de ella había un letrero que rezaba «Centro de Tratamiento para Parcialmente Fallecidos», con una flecha apuntando en la dirección que acababan de tomar. Rodaron unos cien metros más hasta encontrar un estacionamiento.

—Henos aquí —expresó Mycroft tan pronto el auto se estacionó cerca de lo que parecía la entrada principal—. Dale mis saludos a Sherlock, ¿quieres?

John, quien acababa de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y se disponía a salir, se detuvo para mirar al político.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó, sinceramente curioso.

—Cuando uno tiene tantos años lidiando con Sherlock Holmes uno aprende a identificar situaciones en las cuales es probable que uno no sea bienvenido. De igual forma tengo algunos… asuntos que atender, por lo que me parece más sabio dejarlos a sus anchas. Me aseguraré de que un auto los esté esperando para llevarlos a Londres, así que me temo que esta es una nueva despedida.

John le miró de arriba a abajo una vez, notando cada detalle que sus ojos inexpertos y mortales eran capaces de absorber y analizar. Mycroft parecía más delgado, mucho más de lo que John lo hubiese visto nunca. También portaba unas oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos que en otros tiempos habían sido apenas distinguibles. El castaño rojizo de su cabello tenía matices más claros en ciertas partes y algunas canas nacientes asomaban tímidamente en las sienes y en las patillas. Los años desde el Levantamiento definitivamente no habían pasado en vano para él.

El doctor extendió su mano hacia Mycroft y este la estrechó con premura. Salió del auto y se dirigió al oficial apostado en la entrada del lugar.

—Bienvenido al Centro de Tratamiento Norfolk —dijo éste sin quitar la mirada de la lista que traía en las manos—. ¿Nombre?

—John Watson —respondió John de manera automática—. Estoy aquí para recoger a Sherlock Holmes.

—Holmes… —repitió el hombre, buscando en la lista—. Sígame, por favor.

John caminó detrás del oficial por varios minutos, pasando pasillos y más pasillos y girando una innumerable cantidad de veces. Todos daban la impresión de ser iguales, con pisos de concreto, paredes en colores neutros y ventanas altas y numerosas. Un ambiente gris y sombrío a pesar de estar bastante iluminado; etéreo en el mejor de los casos y deprimente en el peor. De la nada, John sintió unos irracionales deseos de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.

En lo que le pareció a John el quinto o sexto cambio de dirección el oficial se detuvo, indicándole que esperara frente a la segunda puerta. John asintió sin decir nada más, tomó un respiro y caminó con paso firme, incapaz de sentarse o dejar de moverse. El corazón le resonaba en los oídos tan fuerte que no le dejaba escuchar nada más, su pierna derecha repentinamente tensa bajo el peso de su cuerpo y su mano izquierda empuñándose y desempuñándose en un tic imposible de contener.

Un breve momento después, la puerta frente a él se abrió para revelar... algo para lo que no estaba realmente preparado:

Era Sherlock. Simplemente Sherlock. Tan Sherlock como la última vez que lo viera en persona antes de esa fatídica llamada desde la azotea del Barts, enfundado en un traje negro a medida, con el dramático sobretodo azul cubriendo su esbelta y familiar figura y con una bufanda azul naval cubriendo parte de su cuello; los mismos rasgos afilados y pómulos marcados, la misma mata de suaves e indomables rizos oscuros, la misma pálida piel que nada tenía que ver con el color grisáceo propio de los pacientes de SFP.

El único detalle que delataba el conjunto eran los ojos. Esos ojos que antes fueran de un mimético tono azul verdoso y que ahora eran simplemente azul cielo. Eso y el exceso casi imperceptible de maquillaje cobertor tanto en las pestañas como en las cejas y en el nacimiento del cabello. Del resto no había duda alguna de que el hombre frente a él era Sherlock Holmes en carne y hueso, tan magnífico e imponente como John lo recordaba.

John se había pasado los últimos días intentando imaginar ese momento y en ninguno de los escenarios había sido capaz de visualizar lo que pasaba después de verle otra vez, mucho menos había podido decidir cuál era la mejor manera de recibirle después de tanto tiempo. Por lo tanto, la mente de John estaba completamente en blanco, sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar.

Sherlock le observaba desde el umbral, con las manos enlazadas detrás de la espalda y expresión inescrutable. John se obligó a sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos que no conocía, pero que a la vez se le hacían tan familiares.

El detective se acercó a él con pasos lentos y firmes, avanzando hasta estar a apenas un par de palmos de distancia. John no habría podido moverse ni aunque lo hubiera querido.

—¿Afganistán o Iraq? —preguntó Sherlock sin el más mínimo de vacilación, y John pudo reconocer que el color de voz del detective era tan rico y profundo como lo recordaba. Lo siguiente que hizo fue otra de las cosas que jamás pensó hacer en un momento así: John comenzó a reír.

La pregunta era un eco de la primera conversación que mantuvieran ambos aquel día de enero en el laboratorio del Barts y por alguna razón John lo encontraba por demás hilarante. Toda la situación era bastante extraña, bordeando en lo ridículo: Sherlock, no-muerto y resucitado, preguntándole por una guerra en la cual John había servido casi cinco años atrás y que no había sido ni la mitad de brutal o importante que la guerra zombie que se había desatado poco después del suicidio del detective. Si a su yo de antes de la invalidación del ejército le hubieran dicho que en menos de una década estaría en esa situación, seguramente también se habría echado a reír con ganas.

La risa llegaba a él en oleadas incontenibles, de las cuales John apenas pudo escapar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Sherlock también estaba riendo. Al cabo de unos minutos la hilaridad del asunto pareció al fin remitir, dejándole exhausto y con la caja torácica un tanto adolorida. Se obligó a enderezarse y a ver a Sherlock a los ojos, notando como la aprensión anterior se había desvanecido para dar paso a una inexplicable calma.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Sherlock —dijo honestamente.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta.

...

El auto se detuvo frente al 221b y ambos bajaron de inmediato, mientras John se adelantaba para abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar.

—La señora Hudson ahora vive con su hermana —explicó John mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía la luz del pasillo—. Aún es mi casera, pero sólo viene una vez al mes para cobrar la renta.

—¿Algún inquilino nuevo? —preguntó Sherlock, mirando alrededor y tratando de absorber cada nuevo detalle. Le estaba costando acostumbrarse a ver el mundo a través de esas molestas lentillas azules.

—Sólo yo —respondió John, dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. Le he asegurado innumerables veces a la señora Hudson que puede arrendar los otros dos departamentos cuando quiera, pero siempre se niega en redondo. Dice que no le hace falta el dinero y que es feliz sabiendo que yo estoy aquí para cuidar su casa. ¿Subimos?

Sherlock siguió a John por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, sintiendo una repentina aprensión que intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo. El doctor abrió la puerta y pasó primero, con Sherlock detrás de él.

Todo era básicamente como Sherlock lo recordaba, quizás con un poco menos de polvo y alguna que otra cosa movida de lugar, pero la esencia era la misma; los mismos colores, las mismas formas, un lugar detenido en el tiempo, en el cual esos dos años parecían no haber pasado.

Caminó lentamente por el perímetro de la sala de estar, registrando cada cambio y recolectando piezas de información de la vida de John durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. A juzgar por el estado de las teclas de la laptop, abierta sobre el escritorio frente a la ventana, John había estado escribiendo bastante, quizás más que en todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos.

La ausencia de las usuales revistas médicas y la fecha de las pocas encontradas aquí y allá sobre superficies varias hacía evidente que John llevaba varios meses sin ejercer la medicina. De los pocos ensayos médicos sobre el escritorio se encontraba un ensayo del tan llamado Síndrome de Fallecimiento Parcial —del cual Sherlock tenía la desventura de llamarse _paciente_ — bastante desgastado por el uso a pesar de ser la pieza más nueva de todo lo esparcido sobre la mesa. Y junto a eso, un kit de neurotriptilina sin usar, con dos aplicadores y varios frascos de la droga color verde claro.

Sobre la repisa de la chimenea aún permanecía su calavera y la navaja para sostener el correo, pero también había un reloj antiguo y un par de portarretratos nuevos: uno de ellos mostrando a un Sherlock bastantes años más joven, mirando a través de un microscopio y completamente ajeno a la cámara dirigida hacia él; la otra era de una mujer rubia y menuda a la que Sherlock no conocía y que a juzgar por su ropa era enfermera, o al menos lo había sido uno o dos años antes del Levantamiento, fecha de la cual databa la fotografía según el calendario colgado en la pared tras ella.

—Esa es Mary —dijo John a su lado, también mirando las fotos—. Nos conocimos en el EVH. Salimos por varios meses, incluso viví con ella durante un par. Le iba a pedir que fuera mi esposa.

—¿Ibas?

—Murió antes de poder hacerlo. Ataque sorpresa durante una inspección de rutina.

Sherlock deseó no haber preguntado, pues no se le ocurría absolutamente nada apropiado que decir ante lo que John le estaba contando. Se aclaró la garganta como un reflejo de algo que ya no le era necesario debido a su nueva condición.

—John, yo… Lo lamento —dijo al final, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

—No tienes por qué. No fuiste tú, ¿o sí? —Sherlock no dijo nada—. De igual manera pasó hace casi un año así que… ¿Reconoces a ese flacucho de allí?

John estaba claramente desviando la conversación y Sherlock concluyó que por ahora eso era lo mejor. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Apenas —dijo con fingido desdén—. Creí haberme desecho efectivamente de todas las fotos tomadas durante mi periodo universitario. Esta atrocidad es obra de Mycroft, sin duda.

—De hecho me la dio tu mamá, el día de tu… —John se aclaró la garganta—. Dijo que tu papá la tomó el día antes de que te fueras a la universidad.

—No sabía que existiera esa foto.

—Y he allí la razón de que ésta en particular sobreviviera a la gran masacre.

El doctor se volteó a mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y Sherlock se giró para sonreírle de vuelta. John tenía toda la razón, pues de haber sabido de su existencia, la foto en cuestión habría acabado chamuscada o rasgada en pedacitos durante ese invierno en particular.

El invierno de su última estadía en el centro de rehabilitación para adictos, del cual sólo le dejaran salir las últimas dos semanas de diciembre para ir a pasar las festividades con su familia. El último invierno antes de conocer a John Watson.

Repentinamente se alegró de que su madre hubiera ocultado la existencia de esa foto de manera tan efectiva.

—Me da gusto que sobreviviera. —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de John. Esos ojos de un azul profundo y reservado, y con la capacidad de expresar tanto y a la vez tan poco.

—Ya somos dos —respondió John, sin apartar la mirada.

El doctor le miraba tan intensamente como le mirara en el pasillo de Norfolk, durante aquellos nefastos segundos en los que Sherlock temió que John decidiera dejarle allí después de todo; como si quisiera ver a través de él, como si quisiera leerle la mente o explorar en su alma. Si tan sólo todo pudiera solucionarse con un breve instante de telepatía.

—John… —comenzó, decidido a que este momento era igual de bueno que cualquiera para hablar del tema que tanto había querido evadir—. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

La expresión de John cambió por completo tras esas palabras, haciéndole echar el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás y parpadear varias veces. El doctor tomó un respiro rápido, adoptó una postura erguida y rompió el contacto visual, girando el cuerpo y caminando hacia el perchero cerca de la puerta mientras hablaba.

—Necesito salir ahora —dijo, tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela de nuevo—. Mycroft hizo traer ropa y algunas otras cosas que podrían serte útiles. Están todas en tu antigua habitación, por si les quieres echar un vistazo. No sé a qué hora regrese, pero no creo que sea tarde. Nos vemos. —Y sin verle ni una vez más, John salió por la puerta del departamento.

Sherlock suspiró de manera refleja y negó con la cabeza, completamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar y concluyendo que tal vez las cosas serían un poco más difíciles de lo que había imaginado que serían.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Neurotriptilina: Droga desarrollada luego del _Levantamiento_ que sirve para el tratamiento de la condición de zombie en los pacientes de Síndrome de Fallecimiento Parcial. De color verde claro y consistencia líquida.


	2. Capítulo II

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo II**

John estaba huyendo y lo sabía.

Huyendo de lo que fuera que Sherlock tenía que decirle, huyendo de verdades que no estaba ni remotamente listo para escuchar. Huyendo de la realidad y quizás de alguna clase de explicación. Pero en ese preciso momento no podía importarle menos.

Salió del 221b con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con la vaga idea de querer un trago, pero cuando la fría brisa de la tarde chocó contra su rostro lo que en verdad le provocó fue seguir en movimiento.

Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta a todo lo que daba y volteó las solapas para que protegieran su cuello del frío; se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó. Avanzó hasta llegar al final de la cuadra, cruzó un par de esquinas y de inmediato se encontró en el Regent's Park, en el que se adentró sin pensar demasiado hacia donde se dirigía.

Recorrió caminos de piedra y de tierra, pasó al lado de personas tomando el sol y de familias teniendo picnics de media tarde, anduvo sin rumbo fijo por lo que parecieron ser horas, adentrándose más y más en el parque, perdido en sus pensamientos y con la sola meta de alejarse lo más posible de aquel departamento en Baker Street.

Sin percatarse siquiera, se encontró frente a una pequeña laguna, llena de patos, rodeada de césped y vegetación, y con un pequeño puente de madera atravesándola de lado a lado.

John caminó con paso lento hasta llegar a la mitad del puente, se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacia abajo, viendo su reflejo distorsionado en el agua. Se miró a sí mismo por largo rato, observando cada detalle que era capaz de distinguir desde esa distancia, cada línea, cada rasgo, cada característica del conjunto que lo hacía ser lo que era, lo que siempre había sido y lo que siempre sería hasta el día de su muerte.

De un momento a otro, John cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente mientras trataba de imaginarse cómo sería ver a alguien distinto reflejado en la laguna, con piel y ojos de un color diferente al suyo pero con facciones definitivamente similares a las actuales, alguien sin la necesidad fisiológica de tomar aire o de soltarlo, sin la necesidad de parpadear más que para satisfacer un viejo hábito, sin la necesidad de comer, sin la capacidad de llorar; una sombra de su actual persona, un fantasma, una imitación.

John abrió los ojos de inmediato, sacudiéndose el sentimiento de desesperación que lo invadió a raíz de su pequeño ejercicio mental. Se sostuvo de nuevo de la baranda de madera y volvió a verse a sí mismo en el agua, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que estaba vivo y que estaba bien. Al cabo de unos minutos, su pulso y su respiración retomaron su ritmo habitual.

Se quedó en ese lugar por un rato más, contemplando la superficie del agua sin ver realmente, perdido en sus pensamientos. A las siete menos cuarto, cuando una pareja joven se acercó hasta la laguna, John decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Bajó del puente y retomó el sendero del parque, regresando sobre sus pasos al tiempo que contemplaba la idea de pasarse por algún restaurante para comprar algo de comer.

Estaba decidiendo entre curry o dim sum cuando el vibrar de su teléfono móvil le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo con parsimonia, sorprendido del remitente, pero no demasiado. Si había una persona que podía arreglárselas para conservar su mismo número de teléfono aún después de morir, ese era Sherlock Holmes.

 _"¿Ocupado? -SH_ "

"Dando una vuelta, pero ya voy camino a Baker Street. ¿Necesitabas algo?"

" _Lestrade tiene un caso interesante. Dice que quiere que le eche un vistazo a la escena del crimen. -SH_ "

¿Un caso? Sherlock no llevaba ni doce horas de haber regresado de Norfolk y ya se las había arreglado para volver al ruedo. Si alguna vez John pensó que la nueva _condición_ del detective afectaría en algo su productividad, estaba bastante equivocado.

"¿Cómo supo Lestrade que estabas en Londres?"

Preguntó mientras seguía caminando, intentando hacer memoria de cuándo había sido la última vez que habló con el detective inspector. Fue un par de semanas atrás, en un pub cerca del Scotland Yard. No, definitivamente no había sido John quién le informó del regreso de Sherlock.

" _Mycroft. -SH_ "

Respondió Sherlock casi al instante, y John decidió que en realidad ya no le interesaba tanto saber los detalles.

"Que te diviertas, entonces. Trata de no pelearte con ningún oficial."

" _La verdad, me preguntaba si tal vez querrías acompañarme. -SH_ "

" _Si es que aún te interesan esas cosas. -SH_ "

John dejó de caminar tan pronto leyó el mensaje, como si una fuerza invisible le mantuviera en su sitio. En todo el tiempo que llevaba sabiendo que Sherlock regresaría a casa, nunca, ni una vez, se había permitido a sí mismo pensar que las cosas podían volver a ser como fueran en el pasado, mucho menos imaginarse de nuevo recorriendo las calles de Londres detrás del único detective consultor del mundo. Decir que su cerebro estaba procesando toda la situación como algo sacado de uno de sus tantos sueños era quedarse corto.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a una escena del crimen?"

" _A menos que tengas algo mejor que hacer. -SH_ "

John miró la pantalla de su teléfono con intensidad, tratando de decidir si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la mejor idea. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que resolviera mandar todo su sentido común al demonio.

"Llego en diez minutos."

...

Cuando John llegó a Baker Street, Sherlock le estaba esperando frente a la puerta de entrada y tan pronto estuvo ahí, el detective paró un taxi que los llevara a la escena del crimen.

El viaje en auto fue bastante silencioso, con Sherlock seguramente metido ya en su palacio mental y básicamente ignorándole todo el trayecto. Con la luz que proyectaban las farolas en el rostro de su compañero, John pudo notar que Sherlock aún portaba todo su maquillaje cobertor, y que aparentemente había estado trabajando en el detalle de las pestañas, haciendo casi imposible detectar que era un paciente SFP salvo por el nuevo tono de azul de sus ojos.

Después de muchos kilómetros, el taxi les dejó cerca de una calle acordonada, desde donde se podía ver a varios oficiales de policía entrar y salir de una de las casas. La escena le recordó a John aquella primera escena del crimen en Brixton, salvo por el hecho de que no era Sally Donovan la que les recibía en el límite del cordón de seguridad, sino un veinteañero de piel tostada, complexión media y con cara de no haberlos visto a ninguno de los dos en su vida.

—¿Identificaciones? —preguntó, luego de negarle la entrada a Sherlock cuando el detective se disponía a pasar por debajo de la cinta amarilla sin la más mínima ceremonia.

Sherlock lo miró como quien mira una mosca en su sopa.

—Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson —dijo hacia el joven, como si dar su nombre fuera suficiente presentación para acceder a una escena del crimen—. Venimos a salvarles el pellejo a los lerdos del Yard… ¡Cómo tú!

—Sherlock… —profirió John a modo de advertencia, pero el detective no le prestó atención.

—¿Nos dejará pasar o seguiremos fingiendo que el Scotland no está lleno de inútiles calienta-sillas?

—¡Oiga! Usted no puede hablar así de-

—Ejem, ejem…

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta les hizo girarse a los tres.

—¡Ah, Lestrade! —exclamó Sherlock hacia el recién llegado, ignorando por completo al joven frente a él—. Veo que cada vez contratan gente más y más incompetente. Habría que hacer algo para remodelar los exámenes de admisión.

—Está bien, ellos vienen conmigo —dijo Lestrade hacia el oficial, que le vio con el gesto un tanto extraño, pero les dejó pasar de igual manera—. John, Sherlock —saludó.

—Greg —ofreció John en respuesta.

—Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian —comentó Lestrade mientras les guiaba hacia adentro de la casa.

—En cambio otras cambian de maneras insospechadas, ¿no es así, detective? —intervino Sherlock, situándose a su lado—. ¿Cómo está mi hermano, por cierto?

Greg se detuvo en seco frente a una nueva puerta acordonada, parpadeando y abriendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras. El gesto mortificado de Greg y la sonrisa petulante de Sherlock fueron suficientes para convencer a John de que en verdad no quería saber los detalles.

—Mycroft… Ehm... El _señor Holmes_ está… bien, todo bien… ¿Seguimos?

John le lanzó una última mirada Greg —que este ignoró olímpicamente— antes de seguirle hacia adentro de lo que parecía ser un estudio, con superficies de madera y una pared cubierta casi completamente de libros, un ventanal al fondo, una chimenea a un lado y un escritorio de caoba al otro. Y en el piso, tendido sobre un charco de lo que parecía ser su propia sangre y contenidos estomacales, estaba un hombre vestido de traje.

—Robert Burke, treinta y cinco, casado. Propietario de _Tech's International_ , una de las compañías distribuidoras de electrónicos más grandes de este lado del Támesis. Su esposa lo encontró así hace un par de horas y llamó a emergencias.

Mientras Greg describía los detalles, Sherlock se había colocado unos guantes desechables y daba vueltas alrededor del cuerpo de Burke, empleando su característica lupa de bolsillo. El detective se agachaba en un latido y se levantaba al siguiente, acercándose y alejándose, rodeando el cadáver una y otra vez. La escena volviéndose bastante conocida para John, haciéndole recordar tiempos anteriores, vidas anteriores.

Sherlock terminó su inspección tan repentinamente como la había iniciado, haciendo una señal a John para que procediera, lo que John hizo casi sin pestañear. Era raro eso de estar de nuevo resolviendo casos juntos, luego del suicidio de uno de ellos y de casi dos años completos de separación. Aunque, honestamente, John prefería tampoco pensar en eso de momento.

—Asfixia por bronco-aspiración —dijo, luego de terminar su examen del cuerpo—, a causa de la ingesta de un potente abrasivo. A juzgar por el olor, yo apostaría por hipoclorito de sodio, mucho hipoclorito de sodio.

Lestrade arrugó el rostro.

—¡Agh! Ingesta de cloro —exclamó—. Eso explicaría la copa rota que encontramos cerca de su cuerpo —al escuchar eso, Sherlock cambió la trayectoria de su mirada del cadáver al detective inspector—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—La muerte súbita me hace difícil determinar el tiempo —continuó John—, pero yo diría que está entre tres y cuatro horas. ¿Dijiste que la esposa llamó a emergencias hace dos?

—Sí —confirmó Greg—. Linda Burke dice que estuvo en un evento de caridad desde esta mañana, que se fue antes de que terminara porque necesitaba hacer otras cosas y que luego vino a casa. Uno de mis hombres confirmó su historia y es cierto que asistió al evento, pero no tiene coartada para las horas entre las cuales murió el señor Burke.

—Voy a necesitar la copa y parte del contenido estomacal para analizar el abrasivo y determinar su procedencia exacta —declaró el consultor, quitándose los guantes desechables y extrayendo su nuevo móvil de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Comenzó a teclear rápidamente mientras hablaba—. Te convendría confiscar cualquier químico a base de cloro que consigas en la casa y registrar los alrededores. También necesitaré muestras de lo que consigas. ¿Revisaron la copa en busca de huellas? —preguntó al final, guardando de nuevo su teléfono.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? —respondió Lestrade, aunque no se le notaba ofendido—. Varias huellas, todas de Burke. Todo parece indicar que fue suicidio.

—¿«Parece»? —preguntó Sherlock, alzando una ceja.

—Pues sí. La copa, las huellas, el hecho de que aparentemente estaba solo en la casa y esto de aquí.

Lestrade se rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y extrajo una bolsa de evidencia que le pasó a Sherlock. La bolsa contenía parte de una hoja de papel con algo escrito a mano en tinta negra y el detective consultor lo miró por un instante antes de pasársela a John. El doctor la leyó:

 _Muchos serán limpios, y emblanquecidos, y purificados; más los impíos obrarán impíamente, y ninguno de los impíos entenderá, pero entenderán los entendidos. Daniel 12:10_

—¿ _La Biblia_? —preguntó, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

—Antiguo Testamento —respondió Sherlock casi sin pensar, volviéndose inmediatamente hacia Lestrade—. ¿Pero...?

—¿Pero? —repitió este, mirándole de vuelta. El detective consultor rodó los ojos.

—Tú no crees que sea un suicidio, ¿o sí? De creerlo, no me habrías llamado.

—Ah, sí… —Reconoció Greg, encogiéndose de hombros—. Según la esposa, Robert Burke era ateo.

...

Hacía ya un par de horas que estaban en el laboratorio del Barts, Sherlock analizando las muestras que Lestrade le había suministrado y John revisando las fotos de la escena del crimen en busca de detalles fuera de lugar que hubieran podido pasar por alto.

Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los abrasivos encontrados por la gente del Yard coincidía con el tipo de hipoclorito ingerido por la víctima, dejándoles en un callejón sin salida hasta tener más con qué trabajar.

El detective se acomodó sobre el microscopio por enésima vez, rebuscando entre la muestra de turno algún indicio que le guiara por el camino correcto, pero no consiguió nada más que lo que ya sabía: Burke había ingerido una solución concentrada de hipoclorito de sodio, en cantidad suficiente para causarle la muerte, mientras que cada uno de los productos encontrados en su casa y alrededores eran soluciones acuosas al 2 y 2,5%.

Alejó el rostro del microscopio y se enderezó, parpadeando varias veces de manera exagerada y enjugándose los ojos con las yemas de los dedos, en un inútil intento por mejorar su visión a través de los lentes de contacto. Hubiera preferido trabajar sin ellos, pero estaba bastante consciente de que su apariencia «normal» producto del maquillaje y las lentillas era lo que le había permitido desenvolverse sin demasiados inconvenientes tanto en la escena del crimen como en las instalaciones del St. Bartholomew. Así que le tocaba acostumbrarse a utilizar todo el combo de ahora en adelante, tanto por el bien del _Trabajo_ como por otras razones en las cuales no deseaba pensar de momento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John, mirándole desde su asiento al otro lado del mesón. Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él—. Siempre podemos volver a Baker Street y esperar noticias, si es que quieres descansar un poco —sugirió.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy cansado —refutó el detective, John se limitó a alzar ambas cejas y a dedicarle una mirada suspicaz—. Ah, ¿lo dices por esto? —preguntó, señalando sus ojos—. No es que esté cansado —aseguró—, es sólo que todavía no me acostumbro a utilizar estas benditas lentillas que aparte de que me hacen lucir ridículo no me dejan ver del todo bien. Cuando estaba vivo tampoco era muy adepto a utilizar-

Sherlock se detuvo antes de terminar su oración, consciente del cambio en el ambiente. Algo había sucedido con John debido a sus palabras, y aunque fue cosa de un instante, para él no pasó desapercibido.

El habitual gesto afable en el rostro del otro se convirtió en una máscara de rigidez, seguido de inconfundibles signos de tensión en su cuello y hombros, y de una gran incomodidad reflejada en su lenguaje corporal.

—¿Me necesitas aquí o puedo irme? —dijo John de repente—. Ha sido un día largo y a mí sí que me gustaría ir a descansar.

La pregunta tomó al detective por sorpresa, así como lo demás. Era evidente que John estaba agotado, se le notaba en la pierna derecha y en el leve enrojecimiento de sus ojos, pero en veces anteriores eso jamás mermó sus ganas de acompañar a Sherlock el mayor tiempo posible. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora era diferente?

—De momento no hay nada con qué seguir —dijo por fin—. Habría que esperar los resultados de la autopsia y del peritaje caligráfico, lo que conociendo al equipo de Lestrade, tomará toda la noche.

John sólo le observaba con esa expresión indescifrable en el rostro, la misma de esa tarde frente a la chimenea. Nostalgia. Aprensión... ¿Miedo? Sí, definitivamente era miedo lo que asomaba en esa mirada, pero, ¿miedo de qué? O mejor dicho, ¿de quién?

 _Oh._

—John, yo-

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —le interrumpió el doctor de forma un tanto brusca, al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la salida—. De todas maneras nunca soy de mucha utilidad, ¿cierto? Nos vemos.

Y sin darle oportunidad de decir otra palabra, John salió por la puerta del laboratorio.

Sherlock se quedó mirando el lugar por donde John había desaparecido, tratando de encontrar una explicación para el comportamiento de su compañero de habitación, o mejor dicho, tratando de encontrar _otra_ explicación que no fuera a la que su cerebro había llegado sin demasiado esfuerzo.

John le estaba evitando y eso quedaba bastante claro. Tanto a él como a su nueva «condición», como Mycroft tan poéticamente denominaba a su actual estatus de no-muerto. La simple mención de algo relacionado con su muerte ocasionaba en el médico un inmediato reflejo de huida, mucho más si Sherlock demostraba intenciones de querer hablar acerca de ello.

Honestamente, el detective no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto por la reacción de John ante todo el asunto, mucho menos considerando que no llevaban ni doce horas de haberse reencontrado después de dos años de separación.

Sin embargo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, Sherlock se había permitido guardar la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas no serían tan diferentes a como fueran en el pasado, con ellos volviendo a las andadas y compenetrándose a la perfección como siempre había sido.

Luego del llamado de Lestrade y de que John accediera a acompañarle, sus patéticas expectativas se habían visto incrementadas exponencialmente, llegando incluso a pensar que tal vez no fuera realmente necesario sacar a colación aquello que había estado a punto de decir frente a la chimenea del 221b, como su hermano tantas veces le había insistido que lo era.

Pero la actitud de John hacía unos momentos evidenciaba todo lo contrario, haciéndole darse de bruces con su nueva realidad. ¿Acaso así serían todas sus interacciones de ahora en adelante? El detective odiaba admitir que quizás Mycroft sí tenía la razón después de todo.

Sherlock por fin apartó la mirada de la salida, no muy contento de quedarse a solas y sin nada que hacer, pero decidido a darle al ex-militar el espacio que necesitaba. Si John se había ido sin él, significaba que quería estar solo; si quería estar solo, probablemente no iría a Baker Street, pero por si las dudas, el detective esperaría un poco antes de regresar a casa. Eso, se dijo, era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que John tan amablemente había aceptado la re-imposición de la presencia de Sherlock en su vida después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

De repente, volver a analizar las muestras de hipoclorito para asegurarse de que ninguna coincidía con la ingerida por Burke no le pareció tan mala idea.

.


	3. Capítulo III

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo III**

La luz matinal se colaba por la ventana abierta al tiempo que una tenue brisa mecía las cortinas, las que John se había olvidado de correr antes de irse a dormir, demasiado exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente como para recordar algo tan trivial como el frío de esa época del año.

El doctor estaba sobre su cama, recostado de lado en dirección a la ventana, cubierto hasta la barbilla por una gruesa manta y hecho un ovillo en toda regla.

Le dolía la cabeza, y mucho, lo cual no tenía sentido considerando que apenas se había tomado un par de cervezas la noche anterior. Aun así le estaba costando demasiado reunir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y hacer algo respecto al constante palpitar de sus sienes.

Levantarse de su cama representaba tener que lidiar con la situación que tan decididamente quería evitar, que era al mismo tiempo la razón de su improvisada noche de tragos y el motivo de su reciente tendencia a huir por la derecha. Así que llevaba bastante rato mirando el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre distintas superficies de su habitación, sin moverse ni hablar e intentado por todos los medios no pensar. Sólo existiendo, haciendo como que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que se despertara sobre su cama, como si ningún mejor amigo suyo hubiera regresado de entre los muertos.

Sin embargo, sus mejores esfuerzos por caer en las maravillosas tierras de la negación estaban probando ser en vano. Sherlock estaba de regreso, tan real como el dolor que lo martirizaba e igual de incuestionable, y ni toda la voluntad del mundo iba a ser suficiente para tapar con un dedo la nueva realidad a la que se enfrentaba.

John inspiró profundo y soltó el aire con calma, resignado a comenzar su día. Salió de debajo de las mantas, se enjugó los ojos e hizo lo mejor que pudo para ponerse de pie sin perturbar demasiado su adolorida cabeza; cerró la ventana y salió de su habitación.

El dolor de cabeza le hacía sentirse algo mareado, lo que hacía que bajar las escaleras pareciera ser una tarea titánica. Así que comenzó a hacerlo con cuidado, descendiendo un escalón por vez, con una mano sobre las sienes y la otra firmemente aferrada a la barandilla. Bajó despacio pero con resolución, cada paso reflejándose odiosamente en la parte superior de su cráneo, pero nada podía hacer el ex-militar más que seguir y rogarle a los santos que hubiera _tylenol_ en el botiquín del baño.

Un ruido le hizo detenerse en medio de las escaleras, provocando que su postura se volviera defensiva y sus sentidos se agudizaran. Algo se movía en la cocina, y fue sólo luego de unos cuantos segundos que su adolorido cerebro le señaló que tal vez era simplemente el más reciente inquilino del departamento.

Se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de memoria, achacándole todo al estúpido dolor de cabeza y a la novedad del asunto. Por supuesto que habría movimiento en la cocina, ya que era allí donde el detective consultor prefería instalar su microscopio y realizar sus experimentos —o así había sido antes, al menos— y era lógico pensar que así siguiera siendo. Sherlock era de nuevo su compañero de piso, y si John había logrado acostumbrarse a vivir solo, ya iba siendo hora de que comenzara a desacostumbrarse.

Continuó su camino, sintiendo en la base de la nuca las consecuencias de haberse tensado momentos antes. Su cuerpo le reclamaba por su pasajera tontería; eso o su cabeza estaba a punto de hacer implosión. Tal vez ambas.

Descendió los últimos escalones y se dirigió a la cocina, entró por la puerta abierta y le vio. Tan majestuoso como conocido, el mismo Sherlock de siempre, usando una camisa de seda púrpura con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, sus rizos perfectamente domados, la pálida piel sin rastros de nada que delatara el maquillaje que la cubría y con los ojos sobre el ocular del microscopio.

Verlo allí causaba en John cierta inquietud que no era capaz de reprimir, aun a pesar de poder disimularla. Se había pasado tanto tiempo intentando resignarse a jamás volver a saber de ese hombre que tenerle ahora frente a él se le antojaba algo sacado de sus más locas pesadillas, aquellas que tras la muerte de Sherlock se habían vuelto más y más frecuentes y que no guardaban ninguna relación con los anhelantes sueños de guerra luego de su invalidación del ejército:

Soñaba que le salvaba, que llegaba a tiempo y le convencía de no saltar, que jamás caía en el engaño que le hizo regresar a Baker Street en primer lugar. También soñaba que le acompañaba, que se lanzaba al vacío desde la misma azotea, recorriendo el mismo camino y enfrentando el mismo final. Soñaba que jamás le volvía a ver con vida y que encontraba su cadáver entre montones de zombies aniquilados. Pero las peores pesadillas eran aquellas en las que Sherlock regresaba en estado rábido, intentando atacarle y alimentarse de él para demorar la inminente putrefacción de su cuerpo, mientras el doctor le llamaba por su nombre sin obtener nada en respuesta más que intentos de asesinarle.

Algunas veces el sueño terminaba con John eliminando a Sherlock con sus propias manos y otras con John siendo devorado por aquel que fuera la persona más importante en su vida; a decir verdad, el doctor nunca podía decidir cuál de las dos opciones le parecía menos perturbadora.

John se sacudió esos pensamientos lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, notando cómo Sherlock ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia —no que fuera algo extraño en el detective, de todas maneras. Abrió el botiquín de detrás del espejo y comprobó, con bastante alivio, que efectivamente había _tylenol_ suficiente. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, tomó un par de tabletas y las tragó con ayuda del agua del grifo, tras lo cual cerró los ojos y se apoyó del lavamanos, bajando la cabeza y quedándose así durante un largo rato, hasta decidir que ya no tenía caso seguir evitando lo inevitable. Segundos después, John salió del baño, deseando comenzar a sentir los efectos del analgésico y resolviendo ir a prepararse algo de café para acelerar el proceso.

Sherlock parecía no haberse movido ni un centímetro, pero sin duda había algo diferente, y fue sólo al percibir un característico olor que el doctor se percató del detalle discordante: servidos sobre la mesa, en una zona convenientemente libre de papeles y de muestras referentes al caso, había una taza de café negro recién hecho y un plato de tostadas con mermelada. John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedar boquiabierto.

—No está envenenado ni adulterado, por si te lo estás preguntando —indicó Sherlock sin despegar la vista del ocular del microscopio.

—Yo no he dicho nada —respondió John a su vez, intentando sonar casual al tiempo que halaba la silla y se sentaba frente a su desayuno.

—No hace falta —aseguró el detective aún sin mirarle, mientras giraba uno de los tornillos del aparato con delicadeza y precisión—. Tómalo todo —instó—, la cafeína ayudará a la vasoconstricción de tus arterias pericraneales y las tostadas evitarán que el _tylenol_ haga estragos en tu estómago. Aunque eso es algo que no necesitaba escuchar de mí, doctor Watson.

—¿Y a qué me ayudará la mermelada? —preguntó John, en el tono más inocente que pudo lograr. Sherlock ni siquiera se inmutó.

—A ser feliz —dijo con calma—. Te gusta la mermelada de fresa y el café recién hecho, así que al tomar un desayuno que contenga ambos elementos se creará la situación idónea para que tu cuerpo genere endorfinas, que también pueden ayudar a constringir los vasos sanguíneos dentro de tu cabeza.

John tomó la taza de café e inspiró el sutil aroma que despedía; cerró los ojos y tomó un sorbo, comprobando, no sin algo de sorpresa, que el café estaba justo como a él le gustaba.

—Se me hace extraño que todavía recuerdes que prefiero mi café sin azúcar —comentó al cabo de un rato, masticando un pedazo de tostada especialmente sabroso. El dolor de cabeza estaba cediendo por fin, haciendo que masticar y hablar no resultara tan incómodo—. Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías borrado ese tipo de detalles de tu _disco duro_...

El detective dejó de tocar el microscopio en ese instante, colocando las manos sobre la mesa y alejando el rostro del ocular. Dirigió su mirada hacia John, quién dejó de masticar y posiblemente de respirar. Esos penetrantes ojos le observaban con una intensidad indescriptible, inmovilizándole, desarmando cada una de sus defensas, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y expuesto ante el portador de dicha mirada.

—Nunca he sido capaz de borrar algo que tenga que ver contigo, John. Ni una sola vez —declaró Sherlock, sin más, y John estuvo seguro de que, de haber estado de pie, sus rodillas habrían cedido.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? A decir verdad, John no estaba demasiado seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

Tragó el pedazo de tostada que había estado masticando y apuró lo restante del café; Sherlock le miró por un segundo más antes de volver su atención hacia una pila de documentos cerca de su mano derecha. El momento había pasado, y con él la necesidad de discutirlo. Bien.

—Ejem... ¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó John, levantándose para dejar el plato y la taza en el fregadero. Sherlock resopló con frustración.

—Nada de utilidad —sentenció, soltando el pequeño montón de papeles con más fuerza de la necesaria y levantándose de su asiento. El detective comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, con las manos juntas sobre la boca, en gesto de plegaria. John se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para echar un vistazo.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó, señalando lo que a su criterio parecía un formato oficial.

—Es el informe del perito caligráfico —respondió Sherlock sin dejar de pasearse—, dice que, en efecto, la letra de la nota pertenece a Burke, y que tanto la tinta de bolígrafo como el papel coinciden con los que hallaron sobre su escritorio. No había huellas.

—Así que estamos en las mismas —dijo John con desgana.

—Básicamente —convino Sherlock, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar y desplomándose sobre su butaca.

John le miró hacerlo, evitando por todos los medios pensar en cuan raro era volver a la rutina de resolución de misterios luego de dos años y de todo lo que había pasado. Era irreal ver a Sherlock ahí, sentado en su butaca de siempre, semi-sumergido en su palacio mental en busca de algo que le ayudara a desentramar el caso de turno, tan imponente, incansable y vivo como siempre. O bueno, quizás no tan vivo.

El doctor cogió una foto de la nota de Burke y la miró con detenimiento, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la única frase escrita en ella, algo que les ayudara a seguir con el caso, pero todo parecía ser en vano.

El pasaje bíblico tenía tan poco sentido dentro del caso en ese momento como lo tuviera la noche anterior. Citar el antiguo testamento para justificar un suicidio, ¿de verdad aún había gente que hacía esas cosas? Y hablando de eso...

—No sabía que conocieras la Biblia —comentó, caminando también hacia la sala y tomando asiento en su butaca habitual. Sherlock giró el rostro para verle.

—Tengo conocimiento acerca de muchas cosas, John —respondió éste—. Es imposible que tú las sepas todas. A veces ni yo mismo las sé todas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —concedió John, desestimando el comentario de su compañero con un gesto de su mano—. Es sólo que nunca pensé que supieras algo de religión, mucho menos reconocer un pasaje del antiguo testamento sin siquiera tener que buscarlo en tu palacio mental. Pensaba que sólo hacías eso con la información forense.

—Oh, pero saber de religión puede llegar a ser muy importante en mi rama de trabajo —aseguró el detective, enderezándose en su asiento—. Te sorprendería lo mucho que los fanáticos suelen delinquir debido a la errada interpretación de textos sagrados.

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa que John no supo interpretar, acto seguido, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, volviendo la mirada hacia la brillante pantalla. Había algo acerca del tema que al doctor no terminaba de encajarle, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el bien de la tranquilidad y comodidad recién instalada entre ellos.

—¿Pista? —preguntó, viendo a Sherlock teclear de manera veloz.

—Mejor que eso. —Fue la respuesta del otro, quién le miró de nuevo, esta vez de manera evaluadora—. ¿Cómo sigues de la migraña?

—Bastante bien —aseguró John con honestidad.

—¿Tanto como para salir en busca de más datos?

La expresión de Sherlock era de total neutralidad, pero había algo en su mirada que hacía completamente evidente lo mucho que le emocionaba tener algo que hacer aparte de esperar por Lestrade y los chicos del Yard. John suspiró resignado y se levantó del sillón.

—Dame quince minutos —dijo. Sherlock le sonrió y John no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

...

—¿Me piensas explicar qué rayos hacemos frente a la casa de los Burke? —preguntó John entre dientes, tan pronto Sherlock hizo sonar el timbre de la entrada principal.

—Necesito datos, John. ¿Y qué mejor fuente que la escena del crimen? —respondió el detective sin mirarle, componiendo una sonrisa afable y poco característica de él, tan sólo instantes antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

Les recibió un hombre alto y bien parecido, de piel tostada, mandíbula cuadrada y cabello color avellana; vestía de traje y corbata, pero algo en su postura y gestos le daba a John la sensación de que quizás ese no era su atuendo de todos los días.

El hombre en cuestión les miraba desde el umbral con el más evidente desdén, y el hecho de que no abriera la puerta completamente dejaba muy claro que lo menos que pretendía era permitirles pasar. John se preguntó si es que Sherlock ya habría deducido quién era con tan sólo mirarle, lo que conociendo al detective era bastante posible.

—Hola, hola, amigo —saludó Sherlock, en un tono de voz tan jovial y ligero que John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para relacionar esa voz con el rostro y cuerpo de su compañero de piso—. ¿Se encuentra la señora Burke en casa?

—La señora no está —respondió el aludido, mirando a Sherlock y luego a John. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero al doctor le pareció que el hombre había reparado más en él que en su compañero. Sí, definitivamente eran imaginaciones suyas—. ¿Quién la busca?

—¿No se encuentra? Oh, qué pena, qué pena... —se lamentó Sherlock, haciendo gestos exagerados—. ¿Cree que se tarde mucho? Hay tanto por hacer y sería una lástima perder el viaje. Sobre todo tratándose de la empresa...

—¿La empresa? —preguntó el otro, con mal disimulado interés—. ¿Qué pasa con la empresa?

—Oh, nada, nada —desestimó Sherlock con un ademán—. Aburridas formalidades del bufete de abogados, nada del otro mundo... No es como si la señora fuera a vender sus acciones de hoy para mañana, ¿no es así?

—No, claro que no —convino el hombre abriendo un poco más la puerta, de manera inconsciente, sin duda—. Pero si son meras formalidades, yo también les puedo ayudar.

—Ah, ¿es usted el abogado de la señora Burke?

—No, abogado no. Soy su hermano y accionista de la empresa, como imagino que sabe.

—¿Es usted Julian Clarke? Lo siento, no sé cómo no me di cuenta... —dijo Sherlock, estirando una enguantada mano que el otro hombre estrechó.

—No se preocupe, señor...

—Gregson. Carl Gregson para servirle —y dicho esto, Sherlock hizo un ademán que asemejaba el gesto de quitarse un imaginario sombrero. John tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, realmente se le había olvidado lo muy bien que se le daba al detective eso de fingir que era otra persona—. ¿Le importa si pasamos? A mi asistente y a mí nos vendría bien un poco de agua.

—Claro, claro. Adelante.

Julian les guió adentro de la casa, que lucía completamente diferente a la luz del día y sin una decena de oficiales desperdigados por todo el lugar.

El sitio era amplio y estaba bien decorado, con mobiliario en cuero, un pequeño bar a un lado y un gran ventanal al fondo, que dejaba entrever un pequeño patio. John y Sherlock siguieron a Clarke, que en cierto momento viró en dirección contraria a la que, el doctor sabía, era la ruta hacia el despacho de Burke y la habitación principal. Atravesaron un pequeño pasillo y, cruzando una gran puerta batiente, llegaron a la cocina, tan imponente y chic como el resto de la vivienda.

El cuñado de Burke se movía confiadamente por el lugar, con la soltura de quién ha estado en un sitio miles de veces. Un momento después, el hombre les invitó a tomar asiento tras el desayunador de mármol que dividía el espacio y les tendió a cada uno un vaso con agua, sentándose él también.

—Dijo algo de la empresa de Bob, ¿no? —inquirió Julian al ver que Sherlock bajaba su vaso, todavía casi lleno—. ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Hay problemas?

—No, no, para nada —negó el detective, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Le digo que son meras formalidades, como quién se quedará con ella ahora que el señor Burke... Oh, pero eso no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, señor Clarke. A menos que usted sea el sucesor... ¿Acaso es así?

—¿Sucesor yo? ¡Qué va! —negó Julian—. Bob no me dejaría _su bebé_ ni aunque se lo pidiera la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra. A decir verdad, dudo que haya dejado un sucesor. Digo, no es como si hubiera planeado estirar-

El hombre calló a mitad de frase y algo parecido a la tristeza surcó sus facciones por unos instantes. Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

—Podemos venir luego, si quiere —sugirió John, a quién sin saber por qué le parecía que Julian necesitaba estar a solas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, veía a todos lados menos a ellos dos y algo en su mirada le recordaba mucho a él mismo durante aquellos primeros días luego de la muerte de Sherlock—. Tal vez deberíamos irnos —agregó, esta vez hablándole al detective, pero sin girarse lo suficiente para verle.

—Quizás sea lo mejor —convino Sherlock, para sorpresa de John. El detective arrimó su silla hacia atrás para levantarse y antes de que John pudiera imitar el gesto, su compañero de piso se las había arreglado para echarse su propio vaso de agua encima—. ¡Oh, rayos! —exclamó, sacudiéndose la chaqueta y sacando algo del bolsillo interno que el doctor no alcanzó a ver bien.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Gregson? —preguntó Julian, haciendo el gesto de levantarse, pero siendo detenido por un ademán de Sherlock.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe —dijo el detective, en un tono demasiado tranquilo para alguien empapado de agua. Sherlock tramaba algo, John le conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta—. Es sólo... Nada, no importa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Julian, en tono curioso. John debía admitir que también sentía un poco de curiosidad.

Sherlock les miró a ambos por un instante y luego resopló en gesto de aparente resignación. Extendió su mano y la desempuñó, mostrándoles su contenido: era un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que John no estaba seguro de haber visto antes, de color dorado y con la cara interna del cristal completamente cubierta con gotas de agua.

Para el doctor era evidente que la cantidad de agua que Sherlock se echó encima no era suficiente para poner en tal estado un reloj de bolsillo, mucho menos considerando que el artefacto se hallaba protegido por varias capas de tela.

—Fue un regalo de mi hermano —declaró Sherlock, con voz un tanto afectada—. Lo último que me dio antes de... —Y dicho eso, el detective cerró la palma de su mano y se guardó el reloj en el bolsillo del pantalón, bajo la atenta mirada de Julian—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, John-

—Hay un secador de cabello en el baño de arriba —le interrumpió Clarke—. Quizás no sirva de mucho, pero evitará que el interior se siga humedeciendo. Al menos hasta que lo pueda llevar a una relojería.

—Oh, no, no... —se rehusó Sherlock, componiendo una tímida sonrisa que a John no lo convencía para nada.

—Insisto —dijo el hombre, en un tono que dejaba claro que no se rendiría. Sherlock suspiró de nuevo y asintió—. El baño está subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

—No es necesario —negó el detective, pasando una mano sobre su ropa mojada de manera descuidada—. Vuelvo en un momento. —Y acto seguido, desapareció tras la puerta que daba al pasillo, dejándole solo con el cuñado de Burke.

—Y... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando con él? —preguntó Julian, y a John le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando, demasiado enfrascado en sus propias deducciones de qué rayos estaría tramando Sherlock ahora.

—Ehh, sí... —respondió, tratando de mantenerse lo más certero posible para no volar su tapadera por los aires. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Sherlock acababa de regresar de donde sea que hubiera estado, por lo que técnicamente llevaba mucho tiempo sin trabajar con él—. Bueno, en realidad no... —corrigió después, sin poder evitar pensar en que, si bien tenían un par de años sin trabajar juntos, antes de eso pasaron dieciocho meses trabajando codo a codo, resolviendo misterios y correteando criminales—. Es complicado —dijo al final, pues siendo honesto con Julian y consigo mismo, «complicado» era la mejor palabra para describir su situación actual con el detective consultor.

—Uhmm... —profirió el hombre, observándole desde el otro lado del desayunador de mármol. Una mirada intensa, interesada—. ¿Y tú eres su...?

—Asistente —completó el médico, comenzando a intrigarse por el comportamiento de su anfitrión, el cual apenas si había reparado en él desde que se pararon en el umbral de la casa de los Burke. ¿Hacia dónde iba todo eso?

—¿Cómo en «le traigo el café y le sostengo el maletín» o más... _personal_?

John resopló sin poder evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa hizo su camino hasta sus labios. No iban ni dos días desde el regreso de Sherlock y alguien ya había asumido que eran una pareja. Negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

—Sólo asistente —aseguró John con resolución, pues era la verdad, ¿o no? Mejor no pensar en eso de momento—. Y... ¿Mencionaba que es accionista de _Tech's International_ , señor Clarke? Lo digo por la conversación de hace rato.

El hombre frente a él compuso una sonrisa afectada, una que John no supo cómo interpretar, si es que había algo que interpretar.

—En efecto —confirmó—. Gracias a mi hermana, soy el orgulloso propietario de una catorceava parte de la compañía de Bob.

—¿A su hermana?

—Pues sí. Fue ella la que me convenció de invertir parte de mi herencia, por allá por las épocas en las que ella y Bob llevaban poco tiempo de casados. Y por cierto... preferiría que me dijeras Julian y no «señor Clarke».

A John la acotación lo sacó de balance. ¿A qué venía eso? Sonrió lo más cortésmente que pudo y miró el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina, justo encima de la cabeza de Clarke; Sherlock se estaba tardando. No que el hombre frente a él pareciera darse cuenta.

—Ejem... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Por lo que sé, la empresa es muy sólida. Cualquiera estaría encantado de pertenecer a la mesa de accionistas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Julian desestimó el comentario de John con un ademán, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la barbilla sobre su otra mano, sin despegar la mirada del doctor ni por un instante—. Sé que _Tech's_ es muy rentable y blah blah, pero es el bebé de Bob, ¿ves?... O al menos, lo era.

De nuevo la mirada entristecida de antes, cargada de algo que John reconocía demasiado bien, por haberlo visto en su reflejo cada bendito día durante dos largos años. Arrepentimiento.

—¿Eran cercanos? ¿El señor Burke y... tú?

—Teníamos nuestros momentos —declaró Julian, con una leve sonrisa—. Nunca fuimos amigos ni nada. Él era el esposo de mi hermana y la hacía feliz; supongo que eso era suficiente. Nos reuníamos bastante, eso sí, sobre todo en las festividades. Sin padres ni familiares con quién compartir, siempre terminábamos siendo nosotros tres nada más. Pero últimamente...

—¿Últimamente? —insistió John, decidido a saber toda la historia ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Julian suspiró.

—Verás... —comenzó—. Soy fotógrafo amateur, autodidacta. Lo he sido durante varios años, por diversión, y también he participado en varias exhibiciones pequeñas. No soy Leibovitz ni nada por el estilo, pero no lo hago tan mal, además tengo buen ojo —A medida que hablaba, el rostro de Julian se iba iluminando y era completamente obvio que se refería a algo que le apasionaba—. Hace unos meses, algunos colegas y yo tuvimos esta idea de abrir una galería de arte para fotógrafos desconocidos, gente amateur como nosotros, pero que no cuenten con los recursos ni los contactos para presentarse en las grandes galerías convencionales. Sacar a los nuevos talentos de los huecos a los que usualmente están confinados, a los que nadie les da oportunidad.

—No es una mala idea —comentó John, con honestidad—. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver tu cuñado en todo eso.

—Pues... en el dinero —dijo Julian, con calma—. Abrir una galería en esta ciudad no es nada barato y para poder dar mi parte necesitaba vender mis acciones de _Tech's_. Hace un par de semanas le comenté mi plan a Bob y el hombre se negó en redondo. Dijo que era demasiado soñador y que mi idea era una locura. Que me estaba jugando mi futuro y que no permitiría que lo hiciera.

—Y entonces tú...

—Le dije que era un bastardo infeliz con ínfulas de superioridad, que no éramos familia en realidad y que podía meterse sus acciones una por una dentro de su apretado trasero.

Julian rió con su propio comentario y John sonrió también. Sin embargo, la risa del otro no llegaba completamente a sus ojos y el doctor estaba casi seguro de saber la razón.

—Fue la última vez que hablaste con él, ¿no es así?

—Sip —aceptó Clarke, apretando los labios—. Linda trató de convencerme de que Bob sólo quería ayudar, pero yo no le hice caso. Le dije que ni muerto me le acercaba de nuevo... Creo que debí haber elegido mejor mis palabras.

—No tenías manera de saber lo que iba a pasar —aseguró John, repitiendo lo que tantos le habían dicho a él en el pasado.

—Eso lo sé. —Julian se enderezó de nuevo—. Pero no importa cuántas veces me lo digan Linda o el padre Jenkins, eso no cambia lo que dije ni lo que pasó después. Y ahora tengo que vivir con eso.

El doctor intentó decir algo más, pero Julian tenía toda la razón y él lo sabía de primera mano.

—¿El padre Jenkins? —preguntó al final, en un intento por desviar el tema.

—El párroco de la iglesia a la que Linda asiste casi todos los días. Es un viejo amigo de la familia y de mis padres. Mi hermana siempre ha sido muy cercana a él pero yo nunca fui demasiado religioso. Era algo que Bob y yo teníamos en común.

El pasaje de la Biblia en la nota de Burke cruzó la mente del doctor, cuyo críptico mensaje aún era un misterio tanto para los del Yard como para el mismo Sherlock. ¿Por qué un ateo dejaría un pasaje bíblico como nota de suicidio? Que la esposa de dicho ateo fuese, casualmente, una mujer bastante religiosa era sin lugar a dudas algo que ameritaba más investigación.

—Y... ¿sabes dónde se encuentra la señora Burke? —aventuró, tratando de no sonar sospechoso—. ¿Crees que regrese temprano? Digo, para saber si podemos venir en la tarde.

—Oh, pues... Linda dijo que iría a pasar algunos días junto al padre Jenkins, en alguna clase de convento a las afueras de la ciudad. Un «retiro espiritual». —Julian hizo las comillas con sus manos, en gesto un tanto irónico—. Es por eso que me dejó aquí para lidiar con las visitas.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —inquirió John—. Digo, ¿no es como... caer en negación o algo así?

—Pues la verdad, yo pienso igual que tú —admitió Clarke—, pero en estas circunstancias da igual lo que yo piense. Mi hermana no la está pasando bien. Se hace la fuerte, pero yo la conozco mejor que nadie... ¡Se acaba de morir su esposo, por dios! Así que si ella quiere ir a pasarse el día rezando, por mi está bien. Yo estaré aquí cuando regrese y lidiaremos con ello.

John le sonrió a Julian, sin saber realmente porqué lo hacía. Justo cuando Julian le sonrió de vuelta, la puerta batiente detrás de él se abrió de manera brusca, dando paso a un Sherlock con la ropa casi igual de húmeda que cómo cuando se marchó.

—Me parece que es hora de irnos —dijo hacia John, con esa sonrisa amplia y vacía, falsa para el ojo experto, pero convincente para quién no sabía dónde mirar. El doctor se levantó de su asiento casi de inmediato, seguido por Clarke.

—Les acompaño a la puerta —dijo este último. Un momento después y tras un breve apretón de manos frente a la puerta de la calle, John y Sherlock se despidieron de Julian Clarke y enrumbaron hacia la calle principal.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, el viento gélido de esa día en particular congelándole las mejillas mientras andaban. Sherlock parecía estar sumergido de nuevo en las profundidades de su mente y John esperó a que estuvieran a una distancia prudente de la residencia Burke para darle voz a sus inquietudes.

—No creo que Julian Clarke sea el culpable —comentó, haciendo que Sherlock parpadeara un par de veces y volteara el rostro para verle—. ¿Tú sí?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el detective—. Al principio pensé que podía serlo, algo que ver con la empresa o quizás disputas familiares, pero después de ver la reacción que tuvo ante su propia mención de la muerte Robert y de comprobar que, efectivamente, la reacción fue causada por sentimientos relacionados a la pérdida de un ser querido, lo descarté. Al menos hasta que la evidencia nos muestre lo contrario.

—¿Por eso lo del reloj? —quiso saber John, comenzando a atar cabos.

—Ajá —convino el otro—. Eso y para acceder a la segunda planta. Lestrade no me pemitió registrarla ayer y siempre cabe la posibilidad de que su equipo pase cosas por alto. También tenía intención de interrogar a Linda Burke, pero poder registrar su habitación era la segunda mejor opción. Lo de descartar al cuñado en el proceso fue simple casualidad.

—Así que fuimos a casa de Burke a dar bastonazos en la oscuridad —señaló el doctor.

—Básicamente, sí —aceptó Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros. John no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Algo que nos sirva? —preguntó. La calle principal se divisaba un par de cuadras más adelante, con algunos taxis que iban y venían de manera despreocupada.

—Nada que indique que la esposa lo hizo, ni tampoco que Burke fuese suicida.

—Según Julian, la compañía era su «bebé». ¿Crees que esté quebrada o algo?

—No lo creo. Lestrade me envió copias de los reportes financieros y la empresa parecía ir de maravilla. Lo que sea que haya causado la muerte de Burke probablemente no tiene nada que ver con _Tech's International_.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —insistió John.

—Sólo un informe médico de Burke. Aparentemente, sufría de anosmia congénita.

—¿Anósmico? —repitió John, medio sorprendido—. Ver pacientes de anosmia no es algo muy común, incluso siendo médico... ¿Tal vez así fue como lo hicieron beber el hipoclorito? —razonó en voz alta.

—Eso fue lo que pensé —dijo Sherlock hacia él—, pero necesitamos más datos.

El sonido del teléfono de Sherlock interrumpió la conversación, al tiempo que ambos hombres alcanzaban la calle principal. El detective lo extrajo de su bolsillo y escaneó la pantalla con la mirada, arrugando el ceño y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Volvió a guardarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó John, mientras Sherlock estiraba un brazo hacia la calle para detener un taxi. Casi al instante, un auto se estacionó ante ellos.

—Lo estaré —aseguró el otro, abriendo la puerta del vehículo para permitir que John pasara y subiéndose él también—, tan pronto lleguemos al Scotland Yard y Lestrade me explique a qué rayos se refiere con eso de que tiene a la amante de Burke en custodia.

.


	4. Capítulo IV

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo IV**

Al llegar al Nuevo Scotland Yard, Lestrade los estaba esperando en la puerta de su oficina, con un gran vaso de café en una mano y ojeras propias de quién no ha dormido más de un par de horas en las últimas veinticuatro.

Entre la entrada principal y la oficina del detective inspector, una gran cantidad de ojos curiosos se habían girado para verles. A algunos de ellos, Sherlock los reconocía de años anteriores, rostros más endurecidos y experimentados, pero sin duda alguna conocidos. Otros, como el muchacho moreno del día anterior, eran totalmente nuevos a sus ojos, gente que el detective consultor nunca había visto en su vida pero que, a juzgar por cómo le miraban, sabían perfectamente bien quién era él.

Por su propia tranquilidad mental, Sherlock ni siquiera se permitió detenerse a pensar en qué habría sido de aquellos a los que sí conocía pero que, de acuerdo con sus deducciones, ya no estaban en el Yard... como Phillip Anderson.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido —comentó Lestrade nada más verles, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguieran, lo que ambos hicieron.

—Casualmente estábamos cerca —dijo Sherlock, entrando en la pequeña y pobremente iluminada oficina a la que Lestrade les había conducido, un par de cubículos después de la suya.

—Casualmente, ¿eh? Qué conveniente —dijo el inspector, apoyando su trasero en el diminuto escritorio al fondo del lugar y tomando un largo trago de café. John se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada en gesto culpable, y Sherlock no pudo contenerse de dar un leve gruñido y poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me llamaste sólo para regañarme o tienes algo para mí? —preguntó exasperado. Lestrade simplemente lo miró, bebiendo más café.

—Ambas —confirmó, con una leve sonrisa. Sherlock estuvo a punto de replicar, pero John intervino antes.

—Dijiste que tenías aquí a la amante de Burke, ¿no? —preguntó—. No sabía que tuviera una amante.

—Nosotros tampoco —declaró el inspector, encogiéndose de hombros—. «Tenía una amante» no es algo que esperes escuchar en la declaración de la pareja de la víctima, pero por lo general suelen haber pistas, como los chismorreos de la servidumbre o de algún vecino. Los chicos de tecnología aún están trabajando en el contenido de la laptop de Burke, pero cuando la mujer llegó a declarar, hice que me enviaran el historial de mensajes y llamadas de su teléfono móvil.

»Hay muchos mensajes de texto entre el número de Burke y uno registrado a nombre de la supuesta amante, y también algunas llamadas. Los mensajes más viejos datan de hace poco más de ocho meses, pero el contenido no es concluyente; no hay nada que indique que eran amantes, pero sí que concertaban muchas citas para comer y para verse en distintos sitios. Del resto, son simples saludos y un par de mensajes de aliento para soportar algo que tampoco se determina en los mensajes. Si de mí dependiera y sólo guiándome con el historial telefónico, yo jamás habría adivinado que Robert Burke tenía un amorío.

—Eso es porque no lo tenía —sentenció el detective consultor, haciendo que Lestrade alzara ambas cejas, en un gesto entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

Sherlock pasó por alto la incredulidad de su contraparte, ocupado como estaba en acceder a toda la data almacenada en su palacio mental hasta ese momento, para poder cotejarla con la nueva información suministrada por Lestrade. Nada de lo que aseguraba el inspector tenía sentido, lo que significaba que, o estaban pasando algo por alto o la mujer estaba mintiendo

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces a quién tengo en mi oficina? —inquirió el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Burke estaba felizmente casado —indicó Sherlock, ignorando la tonta pregunta de Lestrade a fin de exponer su punto—, o al menos eso es lo que pude deducir ayer al ver su cuerpo. Es por eso que el suicidio es una causa de muerte poco probable, porque las personas felices con su relación no suelen cometer ese tipo de actos. Tampoco las que están a punto de expandir su compañía y mucho menos las que acaban de vestirse para salir. ¿La mujer especificó que era la amante de Burke?

—Dijo que tenían una «relación especial» —explicó el detective inspector—. Que se enteró de lo ocurrido y decidió venir a ver si su declaración podía servirnos de algo, porque, según ella, Burke no era un suicida.

—«Relación especial» no necesariamente significa «nos estábamos acostando», inspector. —Lestrade bufó, en claro desacuerdo—. Oh, por favor, Lestrade, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan denso —espetó Sherlock, comenzando a exasperarse.

—Eso mismo digo yo —contradijo Lestrade—. La mujer vino aquí por su cuenta a decirnos que estuvo con Burke desde la hora del almuerzo hasta hora y media antes del tiempo estimado de muerte. Dice que estuvieron en su casa todo el tiempo y que no tiene testigos porque estaban solos. Y aparte dice que tenían una relación; no hay que ser físico nuclear para suponer el resto.

—Es de tontos suponer sin tener toda la información, detective. —Sherlock juntó las manos bajo su barbilla en gesto de plegaria y comenzó a pasearse por el diminuto espacio—. Hay muchos tipos de relaciones, infinidades de ellas y no todas son sexuales, por mucho que los cortos de mente quieran verlo de esa manera. La mujer puede haber dicho que tenía una «relación especial» con la víctima, pero si nunca afirmó ser su amante o haber tenido un _affaire_ con él, trabajar bajo la suposición de que sí lo era podría perjudicar el caso. Además está el hecho de que Robert Burke era feliz con su esposa, sólo había que fijarse en lo bien cuidado de su anillo de bodas para notarlo.

—¿Su anillo de...? John, ¿un poco de apoyo aquí, por favor?

Sherlock dejó de pasearse, mirando a John justo cuando este volvió el rostro hacia el detective inspector. Estaba cruzado de brazos y parecía tenso, lo que sólo podía indicar que algo en la conversación le hacía sentirse incómodo.

No obstante, y en contraste con la expresividad de su lenguaje corporal, el rostro del doctor era una calculada máscara de neutralidad, una que el consultor guardó en su palacio mental para ser analizada una vez terminado el caso.

—Sherlock tiene razón. No todo es blanco o negro, a veces es mucho más complicado que eso. —La decididamente neutra mirada de John cambió en ese momento, tornándose sombría y melancólica. Cosa de un instante, pero más que suficiente para que el detective consultor se diera cuenta de ella.

—Oh, por todos los... ¿Tú también? —John se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta—. ¡Genial!

—Sí, me imagino que lo es —convino Sherlock, ignorando el tono sarcástico de Lestrade y la mirada de advertencia que John lanzó en su dirección—. ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con ella?

—¿Que no es ilegal dejar que un civil interrogue sospechosos? —intervino el doctor, mirando primero a Lestrade y luego a Sherlock, quien desestimó su comentario con un ademán.

—Lo es —aceptó el inspector, apurando lo que restaba de su café—, pero Katerina Fallon vino aquí por su cuenta y todavía no da su declaración oficial, así que técnicamente no es ni sospechosa ni testigo.

—Veo que has aprendido mucho acerca de vacíos legales, Geoff —comentó Sherlock, componiendo una sonrisa afectada—. Tendré que mandarle a Mycroft una canasta de frutas en agradecimiento.

—¡Oh, ya cállate! —soltó Lestrade, impulsándose hacia adelante—. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Sherlock siguió a Lestrade hacia el pasillo, con John pisándole los talones. El inspector se giró para verles una vez más antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina, revelando que estaba completamente vacía salvo por la mujer sentada frente al escritorio. Los tres hombres entraron y la mujer en cuestión se giró para verles, momento que el consultor aprovechó para deducirla.

Katerina Fallon era, sin lugar a dudas, una mujer atractiva... al menos para los estándares convencionales. Sin embargo, y dejando su opinión personal de lado, la fémina frente a él bien podía considerarse el cenit de lo que muchos llamaban «verdadera belleza». Tenía la piel clara, cabello negro de ondas suaves que le llegaba casi a la cintura, pómulos altos y ojos de un color verde oliva poco común entre los británicos; labios color carmín y ojos delineados, enfundada en un largo abrigo negro que apenas dejaba entrever el sencillo vestido que llevaba debajo, del mismo tono de rojo que su labial. Los tenues surcos en sus mejillas y los ojos levemente enrojecidos indicaban que había estado llorando; eso y el pañuelo que estrujaba con las manos sobre su regazo, manchado de mascara para pestañas.

A juzgar por sus manos, bien cuidadas pero de uñas cortas y sin esmalte, Katerina era alguna clase de escritora o columnista, teoría que tomaba mucha más fuerza debido a las marcas oscuras en la base de las muñecas y a las escasas pero visibles manchas de tinta de bolígrafo en su piel; muchas horas apoyando las muñecas sobre superficies de madera y anotaciones rápidas y descuidadas que dejaban manchas de tinta en sus dedos. Una escritora de ascendencia italoamericana, concluyó Sherlock para sí, una que curiosamente no parecía estar llevando ningún tipo de perfume.

—Hola de nuevo, señorita Fallon —la saludó Lestrade tan pronto hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos—. ¿Ya se siente mejor?

Katerina le siguió con la mirada y tan pronto el inspector se hubo sentado detrás del escritorio, la mujer volteó a ver a los recién llegados. Sherlock estaba de pie cerca de la pared del fondo, mientras que John decidió quedarse cerca de la puerta, por alguna razón desconocida para el consultor. Los ojos de Katerina bailaron un momento más de la cuenta en Sherlock y el detective se preguntó si acaso su maquillaje cobertor estaba demasiado desgastado. Desechó de inmediato ese pensamiento.

—Estoy más tranquila, gracias —dijo hacia Lestrade—. Es sólo... todo ha sido tan repentino...

—La entiendo —afirmó el detective inspector, en tono compasivo—, y sé que debe estar cansada de estar aquí, pero me sería de gran utilidad que se quedara un poco más.

—Todavía no he dado mi declaración oficial —señaló Katerina con voz firme, aunque el tic nervioso de sus manos al apretar el pañuelo la delataba—. ¿Ya es mi turno?

—No, no. Aún falta arreglar algunas cosas... papeleo, ya sabe —indicó Lestrade, componiendo una sonrisa afable—. Sin embargo, esperaba que pudiera responder algunas preguntas.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de interrogatorio? —inquirió la mujer en tono tranquilo, mirando a Sherlock de nuevo—. Sé muy bien quienes son estos hombres, así que no hace falta que embellezca las cosas, detective. Pero como estoy aquí para cooperar en lo que pueda, no tengo inconveniente en responder preguntas. Lo que sea necesario para encontrar al culpable de... —A pesar de la resolución de sus palabras, la voz de Katerina se quebró antes de poder terminar la frase. Se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo—. Lo siento —se disculpó.

Sherlock miró a Lestrade en busca de indicaciones, a lo que el inspector respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. _Perfecto_.

—Déjennos a solas —declaró sin más, haciendo que tanto John como Lestrade le miraran como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en la frente. Sherlock se limitó a señalar la puerta con una de sus manos.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo el inspector, con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos—. John, dime que no está hablando en serio.

John vio a Lestrade y luego a Sherlock, quién se aseguró de dirigirle una significativa mirada que expresara cuan en serio estaba hablando. El detective vio cómo su compañero fruncía los labios y asentía de manera discreta; por supuesto que le había entendido.

—A mí me parece que sí —señaló John, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el pomo de la puerta —. ¿Vienes? —Lestrade soltó un gruñido de frustración.

—Estás siendo grabado en video y audio —le notificó al consultor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—, así que nada de estupideces, ¿está bien?

—Ninguna que haga que mi hermano venga corriendo, lo prometo —respondió Sherlock en el tono más falsamente amigable que pudo lograr. Lestrade volvió a gruñir y siguió a John hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El detective dirigió la mirada hacia Katerina, quien no había dejado de seguir sus movimientos ni un instante. Sherlock se acercó al escritorio y se mantuvo de pie cerca de la silla de Lestrade, posición que le daba la oportunidad de apreciar todas y cada una de las expresiones de la mujer frente a él, mientras mantenía su propio rostro semi oculto gracias al efecto contraluz.

—Supongo que va a preguntarme si soy la amante de Rob. —El tono de la mujer era calmado y controlado, pero la forma en la que estrujaba el pañuelo en sus manos y el ligero temblor en su labio inferior contaban una historia muy distinta—. Para ahorrarle algo de tiempo, le cuento que no. Rob y yo no somos... no _éramos_ amantes. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Katerina hablaba con honestidad o al menos eso era lo que Sherlock alcanzaba a deducir de ella. Quienquiera que fuera esa mujer y cualquiera que fuera su lugar en la vida de la víctima, lo que Lestrade suponía estaba completamente errado.

—Entonces dígame, señorita Fallon, ¿qué clase relación tenía usted con Robert Burke? —La mujer suspiró profundamente.

—Una muy especial —dijo con convicción, sosteniéndole la mirada al detective—. Mucho más que una amistad, incluso más que un amorío.

—Así que tenían un amorío —estableció Sherlock, tratando de acelerar el proceso.

—No, yo no dije eso —rebatió Katerina, con tranquilidad—. Rob amaba a su esposa y ni yo ni nadie hubiera sido capaz de meterse entre ellos.

—Aun así, Burke y usted se citaron al menos un par de veces por semana durante los últimos ocho meses, ¿correcto? —indicó el consultor, recordando las palabras de Lestrade—. Si no estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales, ¿sería tan amable de decirme para qué se veían tanto?

La mujer compuso una sonrisa y la expresión en su rostro le indicó a Sherlock que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar era, probablemente, una información que nadie más poseía.

—¿Sabe usted lo que es la anosmia, señor Holmes?

La pregunta tomó a Sherlock por sorpresa, pues de todos los datos que había recopilado de la víctima, ese era el único al que no le había dado demasiada importancia. Se reprendió a sí mismo.

—Es la pérdida del sentido del olfato —respondió sin perder el tiempo, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Katerina.

—Así es —confirmó la mujer—. Es la incapacidad de oler y es muy rara, apenas 2% de la población mundial; mucho más rara que la ceguera o la sordera, sobre todo si es congénita... ¿Tiene idea de lo extraño que es conocer a alguien que la padezca?

Sherlock recordó lo que John le dijo luego de dejar la casa de la víctima.

—«Muy poco común, incluso siendo médico» —recitó, para luego agregar—: ¿Es usted anósmica?

—Desde hace seis años, por causa de un accidente automovilístico —explicó Katerina—. ¿Ha escuchado eso de «es mejor haber amado y perdido...»? —preguntó, con cierto tono melancólico—. Pues eso no se aplica a mi caso. Haber podido oler durante toda mi vida y luego perder esa capacidad a causa de un tonto error de volante fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Todo mundo se conduele de aquellos que pierden la vista o el oído, pero ¿sabe cuántos se preocupan por los anósmicos? Casi nadie en absoluto, esa es la respuesta. Nadie se para a pensar en lo horrible que resulta no poder oler las rosas o la tierra mojada cuando llueve. Y ni hablar de cosas básicas, como saborear algunas comidas o simplemente saber si están en buen estado o no. No ser consciente de tu olor corporal ni del de los demás, no saber si un perfume te sienta bien... ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera ser capaz de detectar una fuga de gas. Perder uno de mis sentidos fue algo que cambió mi vida para siempre y estuve a punto de cometer una soberana tontería a causa de ello... ¿Sabe qué me hizo cambiar de idea?

—¿Conocer a Robert Burke? —aventuró el consultor. Katerina sonrió de nuevo.

—Nos conocimos por casualidad, en la sala de espera del consultorio de mi psicóloga. Rob también era su paciente, pero él no asistía a consultas semanales como yo y mi doctora jamás había mencionado estar atendiendo a otra persona con mi condición. —Mientras hablaba, Katerina dejó de verle, perdida como estaba entre sus recuerdos—. Alguien en el lugar preguntó si no olía como a quemado y Rob dijo que era anósmico de nacimiento y que no podría decir si olía o no ni aunque quisiera. Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que todos se rieron de su comentario, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿se imagina? ¡Sonreír ante tal cosa!

Sonreír ante una condición tan limitante e incluso bromear de ella, dos mecanismos de defensa bien conocidos por Sherlock, tanto en su vida como en la muerte a la que todos llamaban Síndrome de Fallecimiento Parcial. «Quizás Robert Burke no era tan despreocupado como aparentaba», pensó Sherlock sin proponérselo. «Quizás simplemente demostraba su lado fuerte para que los otros no vieran su debilidad».

—Pero así era él —continuó la mujer—, y al verle tan optimista ante una enfermedad tan frustrante, no pude evitar acercármele para conversar.

—Fue ahí cuando comenzaron a verse. —No era una pregunta.

—Todo empezó con ese primer café —confirmó Katerina—, luego de salir del consultorio. Hablamos tanto que la mañana se hizo tarde y a Rob casi se le pasa la hora de recoger a su esposa de algún lugar en el que estaba. Fue un... _Je ne sais quoi_ , ¿sabe? Una conexión que yo jamás había sentido con nadie. Como... si nos conociéramos de siempre. ¿Alguna vez ha sentido algo así, señor Holmes?

—Yo...

¿De verdad su testigo le estaba preguntando eso? Y lo peor de todo era que Sherlock tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta en la punta de la lengua, tan accesible como contundente; infranqueable, irrefutable, sempiterna: por supuesto que _sí_.

El apoyo que John representaba en su vida iba mucho más allá que cualquier cosa pasada o presente que el detective hubiera experimentado, e incluso en ese lugar tan incierto en el que se encontraba su relación con el ex-militar, la conexión entre ellos era algo que resultaba tan indescriptible como única. Algo que Sherlock nunca había sentido, ni en sus oscuros días de desintoxicación ni mucho menos entre sus nuevos iguales, allá en el centro de tratamiento para pacientes de SFP.

Desde el momento mismo que conoció a John Watson su vida cambió por completo, y no sólo por el hecho de que Sherlock jamás había tenido un compañero de piso o alguien que se preocupara tanto por él, sino algo más, algo profundo que se había instalado dentro del detective consultor sin que él se diera cuenta y que ni la muerte había podido aniquilar. Un sentimiento desconocido, aterrador y a la vez excitante, que le había llevado a sacrificar su propia vida con tal de salvarle a él de un destino igual o peor que el suyo.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso —se disculpó Katerina, fijando su atención en él otra vez—. No es de mi incumbencia —agregó, lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia la puerta de la oficina. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a apartar de su mente todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con el caso entre manos. Ya habría tiempo de prestarle atención a otras cosas.

—Así que sólo era... entendimiento mutuo —estableció el detective consultor, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Katerina—. Simple conexión.

—Bueno, hay algo más —confesó la mujer, estrujando de nuevo su pañuelo—, pero tampoco tiene que ver con sexo. —Sherlock se sentó en la silla de Lestrade, asegurándose de componer un lenguaje corporal receptivo—. Rob y yo nos reuníamos mucho para conversar, es cierto, pero últimamente la mayoría de nuestras reuniones eran de negocios. Él y yo... estábamos planeando fundar una clínica especializada en enfermedades como la nuestra, incluso pensábamos involucrar a su esposa cuando tuviéramos un plan bien ideado, pero...

La expresión de Katerina cambió en ese momento, pasando de melancólica a agitada. El detective se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Pero? —instó.

—De un par de semanas para acá, alguien comenzó a chantajear a Robert con lo nuestro —explicó la mujer—. Amenazaba con decirle a Linda que ambos estábamos teniendo un amorío.

—¿Alguien conocido?

—No lo sé, Rob nunca quiso decirme... pero yo creo que él sí sabía quién era —declaró Katerina, soltando por fin el pañuelo y tomando su cartera de algún lugar cerca de su pierna. Comenzó a rebuscar dentro de ella—. Yo sólo sé que tenían fotografías nuestras, fotografías en las que salimos muy juntos y que podrían malinterpretarse —Y acto seguido, Katerina le tendió un sobre.

Sherlock le dio la vuelta y observó el contenido con detenimiento, teniendo cuidado de no dejar sus huellas marcadas. Efectivamente, había varias fotos de la víctima y Katerina en distintos lugares de la cuidad y a distintas horas del día, tomando café, caminando y comiendo juntos. Todos en diferentes ocasiones, a juzgar por la ropa de cada uno.

—¿Le pidieron dinero? ¿Alguna clase de pago? —preguntó Sherlock, aún examinando las fotografías.

—Una fuerte cantidad —aseguró Katerina—. Eso y que no le retirara el apoyo a las beneficencias de Linda —El detective alzó la mirada ante ese comentario—. Raro, ¿eh?

—Bastante... —dijo, volviendo a meter las fotografías dentro del sobre para dárselo a Lestrade como evidencia—. ¿Sabe hacia dónde se dirigía Robert esa tarde? —La mujer se lo pensó un momento.

—Dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto y que luego se reuniría con su esposa para cenar —respondió, con gesto pensativo—. Lo encontraron en su casa, ¿cierto? —Sherlock asintió—. Rob tenía el hábito de bañarse varias veces al día, aunque más que una compulsión típica de anósmicos, para él era una costumbre adquirida. Siempre que tenía el tiempo suficiente, se desviaba a casa para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. No sé si eso sea de utilidad, pero... —Katerina dejó de hablar y el detective vio como estrujaba el pequeño pañuelo otra vez.

—Me aseguraré de darle buen uso a su información, señorita Fallon —dijo Sherlock, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta—. Muchas gracias por su cooperación.

—Señor Holmes —le llamó la mujer, haciéndole girarse justo antes de alcanzar el pomo—, por favor atrape a esos malditos. —Sherlock asintió, y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.


	5. Capítulo V

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo V**

La noche ya había caído sobre Londres en el momento en el que John y Sherlock pudieron regresar a Baker Street. Por alguna razón, el doctor se sentía bastante cansado, así que tan pronto llegaron al primer piso, se fue directo al baño a darse una ducha caliente que le reconfortara.

Salió de la tina después de casi una hora, arrugado como una pasa y un poco más descansado. Se secó el cabello y se puso su batín del baño, calzó sus pantuflas y salió con rumbo a su cuarto, pensando en ordenar algo rico para cenar. Tenía antojo de comida tailandesa, pero algo de italiana tampoco le parecía mala idea. Y tal vez con la suficiente destreza, podría lograr que Sherlock comiera algo también...

La perspectiva le alegró por un momento, haciéndole sonreír hasta que reparó realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Por supuesto que Sherlock no comería nada ni aunque no estuvieran en medio de un caso. Él era un paciente de SFP ahora y su metabolismo era distinto, al igual que todo él. El detective estaba no-muerto, suspendido entre la vida y la muerte por sólo Dios sabría qué razones.

El simple pensamiento le revolvió el estómago, haciéndole recordar aquella primera vez que visitó la tumba de su compañero de piso luego del Levantamiento.

Había estado allí sólo una vez, durante la cual había dicho varias palabras dirigidas a su fallecido mejor amigo. Desde julio hasta diciembre le había resultado imposible reunir el valor necesario para volver a visitar la lápida. Pero luego de que todos esos rábidos se levantaran de la tumba, y justo después de saber que el raro suceso sólo incluía a los fallecidos de 2012, John no pudo contenerse de ir a ver con sus propios ojos lo que ya suponía: Sherlock también se había convertido en un zombie.

El claxon de un auto en la calle le devolvió al presente, y el doctor se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. De nada valía recordar esas cosas ahora, aunque a decir verdad, el hambre se había esfumado por completo.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó hacia el primer piso, encontrando a Sherlock acostado cuan largo era en el sofá de tres plazas. No parecía estar dentro de su palacio mental, pero con él nunca se sabía.

—¿No te has movido desde que llegamos? —aventuró John, a lo que Sherlock contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Completamente atento entonces—. Quizás armar un esquema en la pared te ayude a visualizar las cosas —sugirió.

—Ya lo había pensado —dijo el detective sin mirarle—, pero tendría que levantarme a buscar las chinchetas y quizás ir a comprarlas si es que no tienes en casa, así que decidí no gastar mi energía. —John sonrió ante lo muy Sherlock que había sonado ese argumento.

—Los sigo guardando en el mismo sitio de antes, genio —explicó, sentándose en su butaca—. Al lado de la nevera, en el primer cajón de arriba hacia abajo, junto con las tijeras, los post-it, los rotuladores y el carrete de cinta roja. Lo habrías conseguido si hubieras querido. —El detective hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

Pasaron en silencio un buen rato, durante el cual John se hizo un té y encendió el fuego de la chimenea. El constante crepitar era extrañamente relajante, lo que junto a las sombras que dibujaba el fuego en varias direcciones se le antojaban al doctor como algo bastante artístico. Eso y algo en el tic-tac del reloj de la chimenea le hizo recordar a John su pequeña incursión en la casa de los Burke, junto con algo que no le había quedado del todo claro.

—Por cierto —dijo, dando voz a su inquietud sin poderlo evitar —, cuando estuvimos en casa de Burke, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Ya sé que buscabas evidencia pero ¿no pensaste que Clarke podía sospechar por tu ausencia? —Sherlock giró el rostro para verle.

—Claro que lo pensé —afirmó—. Es por eso que lo dejé contigo: la perfecta distracción.

—¿Perfecta? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Sherlock gruñó un poco.

—De que Julian Clarke tenía los ojos puestos en ti desde que llegamos a su puerta —declaró, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Espera, ¿qué…? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio, John. Muy en serio.

El humor del doctor acababa de cambiar en ese instante, no sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de sentirse utilizado por Sherlock le hacía hervir la sangre. Usado sin saber nada, un peón más en un juego de reinas y reyes. Un objeto para un fin.

—¿Quieres decir que Julian es gay y me usaste como señuelo? —inquirió, en un tono poco amigable.

—Exactamente —confirmó el otro, de manera descarada—. Aunque quizás no sea gay, tal vez sea bisexual o pansexual... Lo cierto es que su atracción por ti fue completamente evidente desde el inicio, lo que probó ser de gran utilidad para nuestros propósitos.

—Propósitos —repitió John con un dejo de amargura—. Claro, porque eso es todo lo que interesa. —Y a continuación, se levantó de la butaca hacia el perchero cerca de la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sherlock de inmediato, y John pudo ver que también se había levantado, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba salir de allí o sentía que explotaría. Necesitaba aire.

—Por ahí, Sherlock, no lo sé —espetó sin mirarle—. Nos vemos luego. —Y sin decir más, se apresuró a dejar el departamento.

...

Sherlock giró el tornillo del microscopio casi sin tocarlo, apenas lo suficiente para ver mejor lo que estaba debajo del objetivo. Revisaba por enésima vez la muestra del contenido estomacal que había traído del Barts, en busca de algo nuevo que le guiara en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, nada había cambiado desde la última vez y él lo sabía.

Se separó del aparato, se enderezó en su silla y retiró la muestra de encima de la platina, yéndola a guardar al refrigerador. Sus ojos escocían por haber llevado las lentillas durante todo el día, y aunque no era capaz de sentir dolor como tal, la sensación no era algo que pudiera catalogarse como «agradable».

Resistió la tentación de enjugarse los ojos, consultando en su reloj de pulsera que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Pronto amanecería y sería otro día en el que usar las lentillas se le haría indispensable, así que considerando que John ya llevaba más de tres horas de haber vuelto de quién sabe qué pub londinense, y de que ya debía estar profundamente dormido, la idea de quitarse los malditos artilugios por al menos un par de horas se le antojaba realmente irresistible.

Recorrió el camino hasta el baño de un par de zancadas, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta con seguro, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Se miró en el espejo y un hombre casi idéntico a lo que él fuera antes de suicidarse le devolvió la mirada. Mirarse en el espejo no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, a menos que fuera para ponerse el maquillaje cobertor o las molestas lentillas. Lo evitaba a toda costa porque el solo hecho de verse reflejado como algo que ya no era le hacía sentirse enfermo, o al menos lo haría si su cuerpo tuviera todavía esa capacidad.

Tomó el empaque protector de dentro del botiquín y se retiró las lentillas una por una, teniendo cuidado de no dañarlas. Las cubrió con algo de solución estéril y las guardó de nuevo dentro del botiquín, haciendo una nota mental para no olvidar colocárselas al llegar el alba. Miró de nuevo su reflejo, desde el cual sus verdaderos irises seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Amarillo y negro donde antes solía haber turquesa, entremezclado de forma desordenada gracias a la putrefacción alcanzada por su cuerpo antes de resucitar; un verdadero espectáculo de biología y anatomopatología, por no decir de circo.

Sherlock cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y tomando una profunda e innecesaria bocanada de aire; si bien sus pulmones ya no lo necesitaban, al menos la mímica lo hacía relajarse.

Se quedó así por varios minutos, escuchando el goteo de la llave y el tranquilo resonar del silencio dentro del cuarto de baño, cuando algo peculiar le hizo abrir los ojos de repente. La voz de John se colaba como ecos dentro del recinto, llamándole por su nombre una y otra vez de manera amortiguada. «Otra pesadilla», pensó Sherlock inevitablemente, suspirando de nuevo y agudizando el oído.

Esa no era la primera vez que escuchaba al doctor tener pesadillas desde su regreso, lo que considerando que sólo llevaba de vuelta un par de días le hacía pensar que los mencionados sueños ocurrían demasiado a menudo.

El día anterior, Sherlock había escuchado el jaleo tan pronto llegó del Barts y subió para comprobar si John estaba bien. Lo encontró removiéndose ligeramente sobre la cama y llamándolo por su nombre, y el detective no fue capaz de dejar de espiarle hasta que los llamados cesaron y también la agitación. Era una mala costumbre adquirida durante su primera vez viviendo con John, cuando se hizo adepto de espiarle mientras dormía, pues algo en la respiración calmada del otro lo ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Fiel a su costumbre, Sherlock salió del cuarto de baño y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su compañero. Entreabrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, topándose con una oscuridad a la que sus nuevas pupilas se acostumbraban mucho más rápido que las anteriores. La silueta de John estaba cubierta por un haz de luz de luna, que demarcaba cada movimiento del hombre bajo las sábanas. Parecía estar boca arriba, pero se removía demasiado como para saberlo con certeza.

El detective entró en la habitación casi sin darse cuenta, quizás invocado por la constante mención de su nombre de los labios del hombre acostado frente a él. En efecto, John se hallaba boca arriba, con la frente perlada en sudor y una expresión parecida al dolor en el rostro. Le llamaba una y otra vez en sueños, estrujando y soltando la sábana con las manos como si quisiera agarrar algo lejos de su alcance, apretando los parpados con cada mención de su nombre.

Sherlock quiso poder confortarle, poder hacer que la pesadilla se alejara y le dejara en paz. Poder acariciarle el rostro y secarle la frente. Poder decirle que sólo era un mal sueño... Pero nada le daba ese derecho y él no estaba tan loco como para tomarse atribuciones con la única persona cuya opinión le importaba realmente. Así que se conformaba con mirarle dar vueltas entre sueños, llamándole por su nombre en un tono desesperado que Sherlock de verdad no quería sentarse a analizar.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el detective no se movió ni un ápice, simplemente observando al hombre acostado frente a él y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos borrosos de su periodo pre-neurotriptilina volviendo a él como fogonazos de conocimiento, en la época en la que acabar con la red de Moriarty era lo único que lo mantenía enfocado, sin saber a ciencia cierta si algún día sería capaz de regresar a buscar aquello que tanto esfuerzo estaba poniendo en proteger.

Antes de fijarse realmente en lo que hacía, Sherlock estiró el brazo hacia adelante, la mano muy cerca del rostro de John, queriendo tocarle; tan cerca de lo que tanto había anhelado y a la vez tan inmensamente lejos. Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, John abrió los ojos y le miró.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, un segundo Sherlock tenía el brazo estirado hacia delante y al siguiente tenía las manos levantadas y las palmas al frente, mientras John le apuntaba directamente al rostro con un arma.

La respiración del otro no había mermado en agitación, pues los jadeos llegaban a oídos de Sherlock incluso si no era capaz de verle correctamente. El arma obstruía su campo de visión, haciendo imposible distinguir si John estaba despierto o si seguía dormido.

—John, soy yo, soy Sherlock —aventuró, intentando asomarse por detrás del arma sin moverse con demasiada brusquedad. Su compañero de piso le miraba con los ojos desenfocados—. Fue sólo una pesadilla —agregó, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. De inmediato, el reconocimiento danzó en los ojos de John y apartó el arma del rostro del detective.

—Oh, por Dios —gimió, dejando caer las manos sobre el regazo y apartando la mirada. Sherlock se apresuró a quitarle la SIG de las manos, moviéndose hasta lograr hacer contacto visual.

—Ya, no pasa nada, todo está bien —aseguró, apartando el arma y separándose de la cama él también—. Todo está bien —repitió, componiendo la expresión más tranquilizadora que pudo lograr.

John simplemente le miraba, respirando de manera desigual y con las manos crispadas, por lo que Sherlock se limitó a poner el seguro a la pistola, guardársela en el cinto y salir de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

...

John llevaba un par de horas despierto, dando vueltas en la cama y maldiciendo a su cuerpo por no permitirle dormir un poco más. Iniciar el día significaba tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su pequeño desfase de la noche anterior, algo que sabía que tenía que hacer pero que a la vez no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo se disculpaba con Sherlock por haberlo confundido con un rábido?

Todo lo que podía recordar era haber estado teniendo una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba apuntando la cabeza de su compañero de piso con una SIG que él ni siquiera debería tener, en primer lugar.

En su defensa, la presencia del detective en su habitación a esas horas y sin sus lentillas azules fue algo que John jamás habría anticipado, pero si Sherlock estaba allí, seguramente había una razón de peso para ello que nada tenía que ver con ser amenazado de muerte por el cañón cargado de un arma.

Después de girarse sobre su espalda por enésima vez, John se incorporó en la cama. Se quitó la sábana de encima de un movimiento y bajó de la cama antes de poder arrepentirse. «Demasiada autocompasión por un día», se dijo, mientras se ponía el batín de baño sobre la ropa de dormir y sacaba de su armario un par de jeans, una camisa de cuadros en tonos de gris y uno de sus tantos jumpers.

Sacó calcetines y zapatos y los puso sobre la ordenada pila de ropa que había hecho sobre la cama, dispuesto a bajar para disculparse con su compañero y luego ir a bañarse sin remordimientos. Tomó las prendas entre los brazos, asintió para sí mismo y salió con rumbo al piso de abajo. Sin embargo, cuando el doctor llegó a la parte central del departamento se hizo más que evidente la falla en su perfecto plan: Sherlock no estaba.

John suspiró, sintiendo su resolución flaquear y su pecho desinflarse; había estado preparado para confrontar sus temores pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo a la próxima oportunidad. Sacudió la cabeza en gesto derrotado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde tomó una larga ducha que más que lavar su cuerpo intentaba lavar sus culpas. Evidentemente, se necesitaba más que agua y jabón para dejar de sentirse la peor cucaracha del mundo por haber apuntado a Sherlock en la madrugada.

Salió de la ducha y se lavó los dientes, procediendo a vestirse sin mayor ceremonia. Se colocó los zapatos y se miró en el espejo una vez más, intentando peinarse lo más posible y enjugándose el rostro para quitar esa expresión de preocupación que todavía cargaba. Desistió de ambas cosas y suspiró una vez más antes de salir del baño, con su ropa de dormir hecha un ovillo entre las manos. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tirarla al piso cuando vio a Sherlock recostado contra la pared del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el abrigo belstaff cubriendo gran parte de su silueta.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, Sherlock con la expresión más neutra de su repertorio y John con la horrible sensación de estar siendo evaluado. Era tan difícil no sentirse intimidado por esa mirada penetrante, mucho más ahora que sus ojos parecían tener un tono aturquesado debido al reflejo verde del papel tapiz. Aunque, ¿acaso eran esos unos nuevos lentes de contacto? Los ojos del detective definitivamente parecían ser los mismos de cuando estaba vivo. «Obra de Mycroft, seguro», pensó John de manera irremediable.

Se le hacía imposible no sentirse culpable ante tal cosa, pues el maquillaje ahora perfecto de su compañero sólo significaba que el pequeño incidente de la madrugada anterior lo había llevado a buscar nuevas alternativas para parecer más humano. «¡Pero si Sherlock _es_ humano!» replicó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, la misma que le pedía a gritos que se disculpara de una bendita vez.

—Sherlock, yo... —comenzó John, sin saber qué decir en realidad y con un gran nudo formándose en su garganta.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —le interrumpió Sherlock, sin despegar la mirada de la suya.

—N-no —tartamudeó el doctor, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero ir a hablar con la señora Burke y me vendría bien algo de tu empatía. ¿Te animas?

El detective estaba obviamente cambiando de tema en beneficio de John, quién no sabía decir en ese momento si ahorrarse las disculpas era buena o mala idea. Decidió seguirle el juego a su compañero.

—Déjame llevar esto a mi habitación y soy todo tuyo —respondió al final, recibiendo de Sherlock una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Te espero en el vestíbulo —anunció el otro. Y sin decir más, se alejó de él y bajó las escaleras, dejando a John plantado en medio del pasillo y seguramente con la mejor cara de pasmado que era capaz de componer.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Rábidos: Término utilizado para denominar a los pacientes de SFP en estado zombie o «no tratado». Son agresivos e incapaces de razonar o de comunicarse con los vivos.


	6. Capítulo VI

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo VI**

Llevaban casi media hora en el más incómodo de los silencios, John fingiendo que miraba por la ventana pero aprovechando cada oportunidad para ver a Sherlock de reojo, y éste pretendiendo que estaba sumido en su palacio mental y que no se daba cuenta de nada.

El peso de la culpa debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior se dibujaba en el rostro de John cual si lo tuviera tatuado en la frente, lo que posiblemente le llevaba a querer disculparse de alguna manera, cosa que para Sherlock no era para nada necesaria. Todo el asunto había sido culpa suya, su castigo por espiar al doctor mientras tenía una pesadilla y por ser tan soberanamente imbécil como para no llevar las lentillas puestas mientras lo hacía.

«Algo que no sucederá más», pensó, recordando como esa misma mañana su hermano mayor le había tan amablemente proporcionado el último prototipo de lentillas para pacientes de SFP, mucho más cómodas que sus predecesoras y pensadas para ser utilizadas 24/7. Incluso imitaban el antiguo heterocromatismo que años atrás caracterizara su mirada, lo que considerando sus circunstancias actuales quizás era lo mejor.

El taxi viró en una esquina y su destino se hizo visible: un palacete antiguo, con jardines llamativos de altos setos que ocultaban la mayor parte de la fachada, probablemente para esconder un estacionamiento. O lo que era lo mismo, la abadía en la que Linda Burke estaba de retiro espiritual.

Al llegar a un alto frente a la entrada, Sherlock le indicó al taxista que les esperara por un momento. Bajaron del vehículo sin siquiera mirarse, el tenue sonido del motor encendido siendo lo único que rompía el silencio. El detective escaneó el lugar con la mirada, confirmando su teoría de un estacionamiento detrás del muro de setos y anotando mentalmente el color y modelo del único auto aparcado.

Se subió el cuello del abrigo como era su costumbre, extendiendo una mano hacia la gran puerta de madera que tenía delante. Asió la aldaba y llamó, agradeciendo haber tenido la precaución de también maquillar sus manos antes de salir de Baker Street. Casi de inmediato, un hombre de barba y cabello blancos, mediana edad y un poco más bajo que John salió a su encuentro. Llevaba ropa oscura y un alzacuellos blanco que le delataba como sacerdote, y portaba varias marcas de alguna clase de polvillo color crema por allí por la zona del pantalón en la que rozaban sus manos al caminar, que también estaban cubiertas del elemento desconocido.

—Buen día, jóvenes —saludó, con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Buenos días —respondió John, para luego añadir—: ¿es usted el Padre Jenkins?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Y usted es?

El intercambio descolocó a Sherlock por un instante, quien intentó disimular en beneficio de la tarea entre manos. ¿En qué momento se había hecho John con tal información? El detective había ido a ese lugar con toda la intención de improvisar hasta dar con la esposa de la víctima, pero evidentemente había subestimado lo valioso que podía ser el aporte de su compañero cuando en verdad quería ayudarle a resolver un caso. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

—John Watson —respondió el doctor, extendiendo una mano hacia el religioso.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —se disculpó éste, limpiándose las manos del pantalón antes de extender una hacia John—. Yeso —explicó con una sonrisa—, estamos restaurando algunas paredes y últimamente es casi imposible no ensuciarse. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

—Buscamos a Linda Burke, y su hermano Julian nos mencionó que podía estar aquí. Somos de la compañía aseguradora —dijo John, justo cuando el párroco extendía una mano blanquecina hacia Sherlock—. ¿Podríamos hablar con ella?

Tan pronto Jenkins le dio la mano a Sherlock, su expresión y lenguaje corporal cambiaron por completo; de gentil a incómoda, con matices de intolerancia. «Así que es de _esos_ », pensó el detective al recuperar su mano.

—Me temo que no va a poder ser —dijo por fin, tras un momento de examinarlos de manera descarada. La repugnancia hacia Sherlock y hacia su condición de SFP dibujada en cada una de sus expresiones—. La señora Burke no está para nadie, y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo estoy. Márchense, por favor.

John miró a Jenkins con expresión de no comprender el súbito cambio. Sherlock se limitó a entornar los ojos con desdén; su primer encuentro con un anti-zombies, vaya privilegio.

—¿Podríamos al menos-?

—No, lo siento, no se puede —interrumpió el párroco a John, dándoles la espalda para abrir la puerta. Sherlock pudo notar más marcas de yeso decorando la parte de atrás de su camisa—. Adiós —sentenció sin volverse para mirarles. Y sin darles tiempo de nada más, entró al recinto y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

...

Habían pasado un par de días desde su fracasada visita a la abadía en la que Linda Burke se encontraba de retiro, tiempo durante el cual ni una sola nueva pista había sido descubierta ni por Lestrade y su equipo ni por Sherlock.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el humor del detective consultor se había ido ensombreciendo, y si bien no había llegado a los niveles de impertinencia y sarcasmo que John recordaba de antes del Levantamiento, lo que sí se había presentado era la apatía y el retraimiento que conllevaba el pasarse horas y horas dentro de su palacio mental en busca de algún nuevo dato del cual aferrarse.

En ese momento, la incursión al mencionado palacio era llevada a cabo desde el suelo del salón, donde Sherlock se encontraba sentado en posición de loto frente al sofá de tres plazas, con cada pieza de información que poseía desperdigada a su alrededor formando una especie de nido bastante particular. John estaba sentado en su butaca, con la laptop abierta sobre el regazo e intentando aprovechar el tiempo libre para avanzar en lo que Molly llamaba la «secuela» de su primer libro de memorias; lo que estaba dando tantos resultados como la nueva técnica de Sherlock.

El doctor dio una última mirada hacia el documento en blanco abierto frente a él, frunció los labios y soltó un bufido de resignación. Cerró la laptop y la puso sobre la mesita, yendo a hacerse un poco de té para aligerar el ambiente de tensión que se podía sentir incluso con Sherlock semi-ausente.

Volvió con una taza humeante de _Lady Gray_ entre las manos, pero cuando iba a sentarse de nuevo en su butaca algo en las evidencias que rodeaban a su compañero llamó su atención. John dejó su taza junto a la laptop y se sentó en el trozo de piso libre frente a Sherlock, tomando con cuidado el duplicado de las fotos que Katerina Fallon había llevado al Yard y que Greg le había proporcionado al consultor para evitar que se hiciera con ellas por otros medios.

Todas y cada una mostraban a Robert y a Katerina estando muy cerca el uno del otro, a distintas horas del día y en distintos lugares de Londres. Pero había algo que llamaba su atención y que antes no había notado, algo que quizás no fuera de gran ayuda pero que no podía evitar querer compartir con su compañero.

—¿Tierra llamando a Sherlock? —preguntó, con duda en su voz. Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él casi de manera inmediata—. Siento molestarte, pero ¿ya viste esto? —Y acto seguido, puso tres fotos entre ellos, en el suelo—. La misma camioneta color vinotinto se repite en cada una de estas fotos. Ya sé que podría ser una coincidencia, pero...

Sherlock abrió los ojos como platos tan pronto miró lo que John señalaba, para luego tomar las fotos una por una y acercárselas a la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en sus labios, esa que hacía brillar sus ojos de manera indescriptible.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te extrañé? —dijo, en un tono que sugería que tal vez no estaba completamente fuera de su palacio mental. John no supo qué decir, así que decidió quedarse callado mientras el detective se metía la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y extraía su teléfono. Tecleó un número a toda velocidad y se lo colocó en la oreja—. Lestrade, deja todo lo que estés haciendo —demandó hacia el auricular, levantando la vista de las fotos y hacia John, la sonrisa de triunfo todavía perfectamente distinguible en su rostro—. Necesito que vayas a la abadía donde está Linda Burke y registres su camioneta. Creo que podríamos tener un móvil.

...

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos estar aquí? —preguntó John, tan pronto el taxi se estacionó frente al Nuevo Scotland Yard.

—Lestrade dice que me prefiere aquí que incordiándolo vía telefónica —dijo Sherlock, bajando del auto. El doctor le siguió—. Además necesita mi opinión con respecto a lo que encontró en la camioneta de la señora Burke, eso si las tortugas del laboratorio ya lo procesaron.

John negó con la cabeza, conteniéndose de reprender a Sherlock para que no dijera tales cosas. «¿En verdad serviría de algo que se lo dijera?», pensó, mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo a toda velocidad en busca del detective inspector. Atravesaron pasillos hasta dar con la oficina correcta, ignorando las miradas curiosas que, para su alivio, parecían ser menos que la vez anterior.

Frente a la puerta de la oficina les esperaba el mismo oficial que casi los deja fuera de la escena del crimen, con expresión de querer estar en cualquier otro lado menos allí.

—Señor Holmes, doctor Watson —saludó al verlos. John le correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero Sherlock no fue tan cortés—. El detective inspector Lestrade me envió a esperarlos. Está interrogando a la viuda Burke y quiere que el señor Holmes lo vea desde el otro lado del espejo. Síganme, por favor.

John miró a Sherlock de reojo pero su expresión era completamente hermética, sin nada que delatara lo que realmente está pasando dentro de ese enorme cerebro suyo, mucho menos su opinión con respecto a las decisiones de Lestrade. Si de él dependiera, no habría sometido a Linda Burke a un interrogatorio luego de todo lo que le había pasado a su esposo. Algo le decía que ella no era culpable, algo que no sabía explicar.

Siguieron al oficial hasta alejarse de la planta de oficinas, subiendo por el ascensor hacia la callada zona de interrogatorios en la que ambos tenían tanto tiempo sin poner un pie. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso correspondiente, una conocida silueta llamó de inmediato la atención del doctor, llevándolo a sentirse incómodo.

Julian Clarke les miraba desde el lugar, vestido de jeans y camiseta y con un marcado gesto de preocupación en el rostro que sólo podía significar una cosa.

—De la aseguradora, ¿no? —escupió tan pronto entendió quiénes estaban frente a él, componiendo un gesto de desprecio que John sabía perfectamente cómo interpretar—. Como si mi hermana no tuviera suficiente... —farfulló.

Julian le miró con frialdad una vez más y siguió su camino, tropezando el hombro de John al pasar. El doctor quiso ir a disculparse por haberle mentido, pero ¿en verdad sería de ayuda? Decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal como estaban.

Caminaron detrás del oficial por un par de pasillos más, hasta dar con la sala que estaban buscando. El joven les indicó la puerta correcta y sin decir más, se alejó por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Sherlock, mirándole. John asintió y su compañero abrió la puerta para dejarles pasar.

La iluminación del pasillo contrastaba con la oscuridad reinante en el interior de la sala, en la que la única fuente de luz parecía provenir del espejo traslúcido que ocupaba una sexta parte de la pared lateral. Casi todo el lugar estaba ocupado por un panel de luces que John no tenía intención de entender, y en el poco espacio que quedaba habían dispuestas un par de sillas de oficina.

John se quedó de pie al lado de Sherlock y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el espejo. Lestrade estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos y una mujer con un sorprendente parecido a Julian Clarke estaba sentada frente a él, mirándole con ojos enrojecidos.

—Se lo preguntaré de nuevo, señora Burke —dijo el detective inspector, sus palabras perfectamente audibles—: ¿Dónde estuvo la noche que murió su esposo, entre las cuatro de la tarde y las ocho de la noche?

—Asistiendo a un evento de beneficencia —respondió la mujer—, y luego atendiendo asuntos personales.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? —insistió Lestrade, con voz suave.

—Personales —repitió Linda, pero algo en su expresión dejaba entrever que estaba escondiendo algo más—. Y que no tienen que ver con la muerte de mi marido. —Greg resopló.

—Mire... —comenzó, tomando un sobre frente a él y vaciando su contenido. La mujer dio un rápido vistazo a las fotos de Robert y Katerina antes de volver otra vez su atención hacia el detective inspector—. En verdad no estoy aquí para juzgarla, sino para esclarecer la muerte del señor Burke. Ahora, si vamos a seguir pretendiendo que usted no sabía que su esposo tenía un amorío, bien por mí, pero si quiere salir de esta sala antes de que tengamos que ordenar desayuno le recomiendo que deje de mentir.

Linda miró las fotos de nuevo, tomando una entre las manos como para comprobar algo. Dio un profundo suspiro de resignación antes de volver a hablar.

—No tengo coartada porque no estaba en ningún lugar —dijo, con la mirada aún puesta en las fotografías.

—¿Le importaría ser más específica?

—Estaba... manejando sin rumbo alrededor de Londres, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó—. Llevaba varias semanas de saber la verdad y el peso de las mentiras de Robert era demasiado para soportarlo. ¿Acaso se imagina lo difícil que era fingir que todo estaba bien cuando yo misma los había visto?

Un par de lágrimas pesadas cayeron de sus ojos y hacia la mesa, y Linda no hizo nada por evitar que otras dos rodaran por sus mejillas. Lestrade se removió en su silla.

—¿No se suponía que vería a su esposo después del evento?

—Se suponía que él me pasaría a buscar —confirmó la mujer—, pero el día anterior lo vi entrar con esa mujer a un edificio de departamentos del que no salió sino horas después. ¡Horas! Ese día dije que me quedaba donde una amiga pero mentí, me quedé sola en un hotel pensando en lo que había visto y en lo que iba a hacer.

—Pero usted ya los había visto juntos antes —indicó Lestrade.

—Sí —aceptó Linda, mirándole—. Pero en lo que a mi respectaba sólo eran buenos amigos que salían a tomar café muy seguido. —Al decir eso, la mujer sonrió con amargura.

—Así que por eso decidió asesinar a Robert —sentenció el inspector, en un tono cuidadosamente neutro.

—¡Yo lo amaba! —exclamó ella, dando un golpe a la mesa. Otro par de lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos—. Robert era mi todo y daría lo que fuera porque estuviera conmigo otra vez. Jamás le haría daño, incluso si me estaba engañando...

John sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco ante la declaración de la mujer, sin poder evitar recordarse a sí mismo en la época en la que todavía creía que con desear que Sherlock volviera a la vida éste resucitaría. Se obligó a concentrarse.

—¿Y entonces de dónde salió el líquido para piscinas que encontramos en su auto, de la nada? —inquirió Lestrade.

—No lo sé —respondió Linda, con la voz quebrada—. Juro que no lo sé.

—Pues a menos que pruebe haberle prestado su camioneta a un limpiador de piscinas en los últimos días, no creo que un «no lo sé» le sirva de mucho. Un momento...

El inspector se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, leyó un mensaje de texto y se levantó de su asiento para salir del cuarto de interrogatorios. Casi al mismo tiempo, John vio a Sherlock alejarse lo más que pudo del espejo falso, cubriendo el brillo de su móvil con una mano.

La mujer frente a ellos se removía en su asiento, visiblemente incómoda. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para controlarse. John no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía, porque a pesar de que todo apuntaba hacia ella, algo dentro de su ser le indicaba que el dolor por la pérdida de su esposo era tan real como el que él mismo sintió hacía tanto tiempo por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

—John —llamó Sherlock, haciéndolo espabilar—. Lestrade está afuera, vamos. —El doctor asintió y ambos salieron al iluminado pasillo.

Greg les esperaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios, portando la expresión más agotada que John le había visto en mucho tiempo. Seguramente algo no le terminaba de cuajar con respecto a todo el asunto, tal como a él.

—Y ¿obtuviste algo? —preguntó hacia el consultor.

—En lo que a mí respecta, la señora Burke dice la verdad —dijo Sherlock sin vacilar—. Es eso o en verdad es una gran actriz.

—Lo mismo digo —convino Lestrade, pasándose una mano por la nuca—. ¡Demonios! Incluso yo quiero dejar de interrogarla, pero todo apunta a que fue ella.

—¿El informe de laboratorio?

—Acaba de salir. Uno de mis muchachos está en camino con él, pero hablé con Mizuno por teléfono y dice que el líquido es el mismo de la copa de la víctima. Eso y su auto en las fotos dicen a gritos que ella lo hizo, pero... No lo sé, tal vez me estoy volviendo viejo para estas cosas. —Lestrade sonrió con tristeza antes de callar por completo.

—¿Y no encontraron nada más? —quiso saber John al cabo de un momento, más para romper la tensión que por verdadera curiosidad. Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos esperando por el informe y en todo ese tiempo ninguno había hablado de nuevo.

—No realmente —respondió Lestrade, volviendo su atención hacia él—. Documentos personales y de algunas de las beneficencias que dirige, demás tonterías que todos tenemos en el auto... Todo muy normal, salvo por el envase de limpiador para piscinas, escondido bajo una manta gruesa y cubierto de yeso por sabrá dios qué razones...

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Sherlock—. ¿Yeso?

John miró a su compañero en ese momento, notando como sus ojos adquirían ese brillo que él conocía tan bien. Algo había hecho clic en su grandioso cerebro, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

—Yeso —confirmó el inspector, con expresión algo perdida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es importante? —El consultor se limitó a sonreír.

—John, ve a buscar a Julian Clarke y dile que puede llevarse a su hermana —indicó—. Lestrade y yo tenemos que ir a buscar un sacerdote que nos libre de nuestros pecados.

.


	7. Capítulo VII

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo VII**

—Desde el principio me cayó mal el tal Jenkins, pero ¿asesino? La verdad es que todavía no me la puedo creer.

—Caras vemos, intenciones no sabemos, John. Nunca subestimes el poder que tiene el dinero sobre algunas personas.

Sherlock y John acababan llegar al 221b, luego de haberse pasado gran parte de la noche en el Nuevo Scotland Yard asistiendo a Lestrade mientras apresaba e interrogaba al padre Jenkins por el asesinato de Robert Burke.

Resultó que el párroco había sido el perpetrador del chantaje y del posterior homicidio de Robert, movido por la amenaza del hombre de retirar su apoyo a las beneficencias en las que Jenkins no estaba siendo completamente transparente. Un homicidio disfrazado de suicidio, haciéndole beber el cloro a la víctima con la excusa de ser «un ritual de purificación» para expiar sus culpas frente a Dios, luego del cual plantar la evidencia en la camioneta de la inocente viuda Burke había sido pan comido. De hecho, y de no haber sido por las trazas de yeso halladas en el envase de limpiador para piscinas, quizás jamás habrían dado con el verdadero culpable del crimen.

—Lo sé, pero ¿malversación de fondos? ¿Chantaje? ¿Homicidio? —insistió John, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola del perchero—. ¿Cómo es que un religioso puede ser capaz de algo así?

—Las personas religiosas suelen ser las peores —sentenció Sherlock, quitándose también el abrigo y colgándolo junto al de John—. No hay nada más peligroso que alguien que cree que está ejerciendo la voluntad de un ser superior. Aunque en este caso, la motivación de Jenkins parece ser mucho más mundana.

John le miró, componiendo una sonrisa de lado que el detective no supo realmente cómo interpretar. Luego de eso, le dejó para irse a preparar una taza de té.

Sherlock se sentó en su butaca de cuero y adoptó la posición de oración que sugería que estaba pensando, pero en realidad el gesto era sólo una fachada para tapar sus verdaderas intenciones. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de John, que iba de acá para allá en la cocina sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Durante el interrogatorio de Linda Burke, John parecía haber estado distraído, como si algo en la confesión de la mujer o en la situación en general le hubiera removido fibras internas más allá de la comprensión del detective. Todo en el caso que acababan de cerrar parecía hacer contraste con la situación en la que ambos se encontraban y de una manera o de otra había ayudado a limar ciertas asperezas que habría sido imposible suavizar de no haber existido la familiaridad de un misterio que les hiciera colaborar de nuevo, tal como si ni su muerte ni la guerra zombie hubieran existido nunca.

«John tiene derecho a saber la verdad, Sherlock», la voz de Mycroft resonó de repente dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole gruñir por lo bajo. Por más que le costara admitirlo, él sabía que su hermano estaba en lo cierto, que debía armarse de valor y hablar con su compañero de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Sherlock también sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que John no le perdonara jamás por haber hecho lo que hizo, lo que considerando el frágil estado de normalidad que habían alcanzado durante esos días, era una opción que el detective consultor se negaba a llevar a cabo.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al guardarse toda la información, pero prefería mil veces ser un egoísta al lado de John que un santo lejos de él, y ni su conciencia ni Mycroft ni nadie le convencerían de lo contrario. Al menos no de momento. Ya habría tiempo.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

La voz de John se coló dentro de sus pensamientos, obligándole a enfocarse. El doctor estaba de pie a medio camino entre la cocina y la puerta del salón, vistiendo nada más que su albornoz de baño. «¿Por cuánto tiempo me distraje?», pensó Sherlock.

—Lo siento... ¿decías? —John suspiró.

—Dije que ya me voy a dormir, estoy cansado y se está haciendo tarde. Tus implementos de química están en una caja debajo de tu cama, por si te aburres y aún no me despierto. Si usas mi laptop, intenta no llenarla de virus; tengo documentos importantes que todavía no respaldo. Que tengas buena noche. —Sherlock asintió, John asintió de vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

...

«Robert era mi todo y daría lo que fuera porque estuviera conmigo otra vez». Las palabras de Linda resonaban en la cabeza de John, quien llevaba varias horas recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, en bóxers y camiseta y sin poder dormir.

Las recordaba una y otra vez: el tono, la expresión, el sentimiento detrás de ellas... Era como verse a sí mismo en un espejo, confesando lo inconfesable ante su terapeuta, liberándose del peso de cargar con ese secreto cuya protección luego de la muerte de Sherlock no era en verdad tan importante. ¿De qué le valía esconderle a un muerto lo mucho le importaba, lo mucho que había significado para él, lo mucho que le amó? O mejor dicho, lo mucho que aún le amaba.

Porque sí, luego de horas de terapia con Ella, y de desenterrar todo aquello que él había tapiado bajo montones de negación en pro de mantener una relación «sana» con Sherlock, John se había visto en la necesidad de admitir ante sí mismo lo que antes no se había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar, la razón de sus preocupaciones constantes por el detective y de las ganas de verle bien; el motivo por el cual estar con él sobrepasaba con creces las ganas de estar con cualquier otra persona en el mundo. El porqué de ese molesto dolor en el pecho cada vez que su compañero de piso decía cosas como que «sentir no es una ventaja».

John estaba enamorado de Sherlock, de su intelecto y de todo el envoltorio, sus sonrisas secretas, su manera tan particular de ver el mundo, su ingenuidad. Ese hombre frágil e inestable envuelto en capas y capas de autocontrol, las cuales John siempre quiso quitar una a una pero que jamás supo cómo. Y un buen día, su compañero se lanzó de un edificio frente a sus narices, dejándole vivo para contar su historia, con el corazón en pedazos y el arrepentimiento más grande que ser humano alguno pudiera imaginar.

«Quizás las cosas habrían sido distintas si Sherlock hubiese sabido la verdad», se decía John constantemente, a pesar de la insistencia de Ella de que la decisión del detective de quitarse la vida nada tenía que ver con él y sus sentimientos. «Daría lo que fuera por recuperarle», terminaba diciendo en cada sesión, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Sherlock no estuviera muerto y que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

Pero el detective no estaba muerto en verdad ¿o sí? Sherlock estaba vivo y de regreso, tan vivo como su condición de paciente de SFP se lo permitía, tan cerca de él que bastaban una veintena de pasos para alcanzarle. Aun así John seguía negando algo que era tan real como el suelo bajo su hogar y el firmamento más allá del techo sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué le detenía ahora?

La palabra «miedo» apareció frente a él sin previo aviso, pero ¿miedo a qué? ¿A ser rechazado? ¿A que el otro hombre no sintiera lo mismo? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sherlock era la única persona con la que de verdad quería estar y la vida le estaba dando un precioso regalo al devolvérselo intacto dos años después de haberlo perdido. ¿Y qué si lo rechazaba? ¿De verdad le importaba tanto que Sherlock no pudiera corresponderle? John buscó la respuesta dentro de él, sonriendo inconscientemente al encontrarla: no.

No importaba para nada que el detective no pudiera reciprocar sus sentimientos ahora, así como no había importado cuando acababa de morir. Si el otro hombre no le quería de la misma manera, pues mala suerte, pero a partir de ese momento John se aseguraría de que Sherlock supiera toda la verdad, que supiera que era amado. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, que estuviera seguro de que jamás estaría solo de nuevo.

Decidido, John se levantó de la cama. Calzó sus pantuflas y se cubrió con un albornoz a rallas, resolviendo que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacer lo que quería hacer. Salió de su habitación en silencio, con el corazón desbocado y la boca repentinamente seca. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera a Sherlock? Claramente, no podía llegar frente a él recitando un soneto de Shakespeare ni tampoco escribirle una carta de amor.

¿Cómo le confesaba a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él desde tiempos inmemoriales y que le amaba lo suficiente como para no abandonarle aún si no era correspondido? Quizás lo mejor era regresar a su habitación y olvidar todo el asunto... ¡No! Ya estaba harto de ser un cobarde cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por Sherlock y si tenía que hacer el ridículo como un colegial para dejarle en claro al detective que jamás iba a dejarle solo, pues que así fuera.

Pasó al salón con el corazón bombeándole en los oídos y la respiración agitada, pero con la firme convicción de que era ahora o nunca. Sin embargo, tan pronto escaneó el lugar con la mirada se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no estaba en ningún lado.

John resopló, sintiendo la adrenalina dejar su cuerpo y algo desagradable anidarse en su pecho. Miró los sofás vacíos y la cocina libre de experimentos, comenzando a preguntarse si en verdad Sherlock había dejado el departamento y él no se había dado cuenta aún a pesar de estar despierto. En eso estaba cuando reparó en la puerta cerrada de la habitación, signo inequívoco de que el detective estaba dentro.

Recorrió el trecho que lo separaba de la puerta en un suspiro y tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para calmar la ansiedad que estaba experimentando. «En verdad pareces un colegial», se dijo, tomando respiros más profundos y pensando en que a pesar de lo que estuviera a punto de pasar, nada podía ser peor que guardarse todos esos sentimientos por casi cuatro años. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír por alguna razón, y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, comprobó el pomo de la puerta: tenía cerrojo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, recordando que eso no era tan raro en los últimos días y que al menos le aseguraba que Sherlock estaba efectivamente dentro del dormitorio. Tomó otro respiro y tocó.

—Sherlock —llamó, acercando el rostro a la madera—. ¿Estás ahí? —No hubo respuesta desde dentro, pero un par de minutos después, cuando John ya estaba preparado para marcharse, el sonido del cerrojo al ser abierto llegó a sus oídos. John esbozó una sonrisa antes de entrar.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, iluminado apenas por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Sherlock estaba sentado al borde de la cama, en pantalones de pijama y una camiseta ligera. En esa iluminación era imposible determinar si estaba llevando maquillaje o no, lo que a decir verdad no importaba demasiado. John se acercó con cautela, nervioso a más no poder y encontrando demasiado difícil la tarea de decidir si sentarse junto al otro hombre o no. Mejor se quedaba de pie.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Sherlock hacia él. John negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sigues pensando en el caso?

—No exactamente —confesó el doctor, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—Oh... Te escucho.

John se pensó mejor su decisión de estar de pie, al sentir como las rodillas amenazaban con ceder producto de su ansiedad. Tomó asiento junto a Sherlock, con el tronco y el rostro hacia él, gesto que el detective imitó. Estaba casi seguro que desde esa posición, Sherlock era capaz de ver con claridad su rostro, mientras que para John el rostro del otro estaba oculto en las sombras.

—Sherlock, yo... —comenzó, sin saber realmente cómo continuar—. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres increíble?

—Creo haberlo escuchado alguna vez, sí —confirmó Sherlock, en un tono que a leguas dejaba entrever que el detective no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde iba esa conversación—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Pues... —John se aclaró la garganta—. Que quiero que sepas lo _muy_ increíble que eres. Tan increíble, que incluso morir fue algo momentáneo para ti.

—John, no creo que este sea en verdad el momento de-

—Por favor déjame terminar —pidió, a lo que el otro respondió guardando silencio—. Te vi caer de la azotea del Barts y partirte la cabeza, ¡te vi morir! —un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta tras esas palabras, pero no le prestó atención. Había asuntos más importantes.

—Lo siento —dijo Sherlock, con voz muy queda—. Lamento que me vieras ese día.

—Lo sé —se apresuró a decir John, con toda sinceridad—. Sé que estás apenado por ello, pero también te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho. —Su compañero calló, dándole la razón—. El hecho es —siguió— que yo sí me arrepiento de algo que hice, o a decir verdad, de algo que _no_ hice.

John vio al otro ladear la cabeza, y aunque no pudiera verle, podía apostar que estaba frunciendo el ceño en búsqueda de comprensión. Continuó:

—Después de tu muerte no había día en el que no pensara en ti. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado, mis horribles palabras antes de dejarte solo en el Barts y muchas otras cosas que, en mi cabeza, hubieran podido servir para persuadirte de no saltar.

—Mi muerte era algo que tú no podías evitar —dijo Sherlock hacia él, en un tono que denotaba más una afirmación que un consuelo.

—Eso lo sé —respondió él, con convicción—. Pero saberlo no evitaba que mi cerebro intentara convencerme de que, de haberte dicho toda la verdad, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—¿La... verdad?

— _Mi_ verdad —aclaró John, componiendo una sonrisa sincera al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba nervioso—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Sherlock Holmes —dijo por fin, sintiendo como si una gran bola pesada fuera liberada desde su pecho y hacia la nada—. Lo estuve antes y lo sigo estando ahora, aunque me haya tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta.

Un minuto pasó durante el cual ni Sherlock ni él dijeron absolutamente nada. La penumbra seguía ocultando al detective de su escrutinio, lo que aunado a su silencio estaba logrando que John se pusiera nervioso otra vez. Tal vez era tiempo de marcharse y dejar que el otro procesara la información, al fin y al cabo él no había hecho aquello para obtener una respuesta.

—Escucha... —dijo, pasándose una mano distraída por el cabello—. No tienes que responderme nada, si no quieres. Entiendo a la perfección lo confuso de todo esto y sé que quizás este no sea el mejor momento para confesarme. Yo sólo quería dejarte saber que no estás solo en el mundo. Aquella vez no me atreví a decírtelo por miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo, pero hoy, ¡demonios! Hoy no podría importarme menos que me rechaces o no. Todo lo que me importa saber es que la vida me está dando la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y que eso no es cosa de todos los días. Si quieres que me deje de tonterías y que no lo mencione otra vez, sólo dímelo y lo haré, pero en verdad, _en verdad_ necesitaba que supieras cómo me siento.

John le dedicó otra sonrisa a Sherlock, una nueva y sincera, cargada de una paz que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir. Las cartas estaban echadas y ya no habían mentiras entre ellos, y aún si el detective no le correspondía él estaba feliz de poder exteriorizar lo que había llevado dentro por tanto tiempo. Suspiró sin poderlo evitar, mirando a Sherlock una última vez antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación. No obstante, algo detuvo su marcha.

Sherlock se había incorporado, halándole por una mano con tal fuerza que John terminó trastabillando hacia atrás. El detective le retuvo con una mano en el bajo de la espalda y la otra aún aferrada a su muñeca, el gesto sirviendo para evitar que John se fuera de bruces. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que al doctor apenas y le dio tiempo de analizar la situación, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba pegado a Sherlock de la cintura para arriba, con el rostro apoyado en el pecho del otro.

Era extraño estar tan cerca de alguien y no sentir su calor ni su respiración. La falta de latidos en el corazón de Sherlock contrastando perfectamente con lo desbocado que estaba el suyo, como si quisiera compensar una cosa con la otra.

—Tú también eres increíble, John —dijo Sherlock muy cerca de su oído, logrando que un estremecimiento le recorriera entero—. La persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás y la única con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mis días.

John no supo en realidad cómo pasó, pero lo cierto fue que un segundo tenía el rostro contra el pecho de Sherlock y al siguiente le estaba besando. Era un beso sereno, calmado, apenas labios sobre labios reiterando lo que sus voces habían afirmado momentos atrás. John sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y el corazón bombearle cómo loco. Era como estar dentro de un sueño muy vívido del que se está consciente que se puede despertar en cualquier momento, salvo por el hecho de que no era un sueño en absoluto. Era real, estaba pasando, y para su sorpresa, Sherlock correspondía sus sentimientos.

Sherlock rompió el beso al cabo de un momento, apenas lo suficiente para que John y él pudieran verse a los ojos. Llevaba las lentillas, pero aun así, el doctor era capaz de ver reflejados en ellos todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que no se podían expresar con palabras pero que estaban allí. Algo cálido se extendió por su pecho al mirar al otro hombre, llevándole a robar otro beso de esos labios que tanto había anhelado en el pasado.

El nuevo beso fue corto y ansioso, cargado de cosas que ni el propio John sabía de dónde venían, una pasión que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él y que buscaba ser exteriorizada de alguna manera. La lengua del detective se abrió camino con destreza, buscando a tientas la lengua de John y circulando alrededor de ella de tal manera que hizo que sus rodillas casi dejaran de sostener su cuerpo. Sherlock volvió a separarse de él, dejándole con la respiración agitada, el corazón a mil por hora y el comienzo de una erección de la cual ni siquiera fue consciente hasta que el detective la rozó sin intención. El gemido indecoroso que salió de sus labios fue suficiente para delatarle, haciendo que el otro contuviera una risita.

—Lo siento —alcanzó decir John, pero un instante después el otro estaba besándole de nuevo, valiéndose de su posición y de su altura para guiarle en reversa hasta dar con la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

John no opuso resistencia, prefiriendo tener algo sólido de lo cual apoyarse por si a Sherlock se le ocurría hacer su pequeño «truco» de lengua otra vez, pero tan pronto como su espalda tocó la madera, el otro dejó de besarle. El doctor abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo la cabeza cargada y la piel arder. Sherlock le miraba desde arriba con la luz de la luna arrancando destellos plateados de su piel. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con una mezcla entre picardía y complicidad que John sólo comprendió al sentir una mano de dedos largos palmear su entrepierna.

El primer reflejo de John fue retroceder, pero tan pronto lo intentó se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Desistió, conteniendo un nuevo gemido cuando el detective acercó el rostro al hueco de su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo con delicadeza.

—Sherlock... —llamó, con voz jadeante—. Sherlock, esto no es necesario. —El mencionado volvió a mirarle.

—Yo... necesito esto, John. Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

Su voz era todo lo contrario de su comportamiento desbordante de confianza, y con sólo escucharle John supo que el detective no jugaba cuando decía que era algo que necesitaba. El médico asintió una vez, intentando transmitir con sus ojos todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sherlock asintió de vuelta, le besó de forma rápida en los labios y se arrodilló en frente de él.

Cuando las manos de Sherlock rozaron la elástica de sus bóxers, el cuerpo de John se contrajo de manera involuntaria. El otro hombre rió por lo bajo, alzando el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos. John se obligó a sostenerle la mirada, aun cuando las hábiles manos de su contraparte comenzaban a retirar la única pieza de tela que cubría la ahora completamente formada erección.

Sherlock bajó su ropa interior hasta casi la mistad del muslo, instándole a separar las piernas un poco. Tomó el miembro de John entre una de las manos, empuñándolo con movimientos arriba y abajo desde la base hasta la cabeza, permitiendo que el líquido pre-seminal lubricara el tronco. Usaba su otra mano para repartir caricias en la parte interna de los muslos y pantorrillas de John, con un movimiento suave que enviaba cosquillas placenteras a la base de su columna.

El detective dejó de mirarle, concentrando su atención en lo que tenía frente a él. Acercó el rostro a la erección de John y comenzó a repartir besos por casi toda su extensión, evitando sistemáticamente acercarse demasiado al glande. Al mismo tiempo, la mano que antes acariciaba sus muslos pasó a juguetear con sus testículos, haciéndole gemir de nuevo. Los besos en su miembro se convirtieron en lametones sobre el tronco, mientras la mano libre masajeaba el glande con ligeros movimientos de muñeca. John se sentía desfallecer, el torrente de sensaciones saturando sus sentidos y nublándole los pensamientos. Lo único que evitaba que cayera de rodillas era estar apoyado contra la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo le impedía moverse demasiado. Sus caderas comenzaron un leve vaivén sin su consentimiento, acompasándose con los movimientos de la muñeca de Sherlock, haciendo que la presión en sus testículos comenzara a crecer. De seguir así...

Un nuevo giro de muñeca le arrancó un jadeo completamente audible, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Así estaba cuando sin previo aviso, Sherlock tomó su erección por la base y la engulló de un sólo movimiento.

El doctor soltó un gemido ronco ante aquello, abriendo los ojos como platos y tanteando con las manos hasta dar con algo de lo que aferrarse para no caer, que resultó ser la cabeza de su amante. Los movimientos de Sherlock, antes lentos y tortuosos, ahora se habían vuelto veloces y apasionados, tomándole en su boca con vigor mientras le mantenía sujeto por ambos muslos. El mismo «truco» de lengua que le hiciera flaquear momentos atrás ahora era utilizado con diligencia sobre la cabeza de su miembro, y John no podía hacer nada más que embestir con limitados movimientos circulares en dirección a la boca del otro hombre.

La fricción y el movimiento comenzaban a hacer lo propio, fomentando la formación de un orgasmo que John no podía —ni quería— detener. Miró hacia abajo, observando como la cabeza de perfectos rizos oscuros subía y bajaba de manera casi frenética. Pero fue sólo cuando los ojos de Sherlock volvieron a conectar con los suyos que John no pudo soportarlo más, llegando al clímax con un rugido que le tomó por sorpresa.

La mano de Sherlock se movía todavía sobre su miembro cuando John salió del nebuloso post orgasmo, pero sólo bastó un leve quejido por su parte para que el otro dejara de asir su ahora fláccida erección. El doctor abrió los ojos con lentitud y sin poder evitar sonreír como tonto, mirando el rostro de su amante y notando que éste se las había ingeniado para detenerse antes de que John se viniera dentro de su boca, pero que su rostro no había tenido tanta suerte. John quiso disculparse por aquello, pero lo cierto era que las fuerzas apenas le daban para sostenerse de la pared y no caer de rodillas frente al detective. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y estaba casi seguro de que la fuerza de sus piernas no le acompañaría por demasiado tiempo. Sherlock posiblemente intuyó lo mismo, porque sin decir nada más le colocó de nuevo el calzoncillo y se incorporó, ayudándole a llegar hasta la cama y a tumbarse en ella, para luego irse a meter al baño.

Su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse cuando Sherlock regresó, trayendo un juego nuevo de calzoncillos para John y un trapo húmedo. Su rostro ya no tenía rastro alguno de semen, pero a la luz blanca que venía del baño era más que evidente que se había re-aplicado el maquillaje. El doctor no dijo nada al respecto, se limpió los restos de semen de la piel y se cambió de ropa interior, descartando la anterior a un lado de la cama.

Sherlock estaba sentado al borde del colchón, observándole cuidadosamente como quien quiere decir algo importante pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. John se giró hacia él, expectante, el post orgasmo barriendo con cualquier teoría que pudiera llegar a formular.

—John... —comenzó el otro, mirándole por entre sus largas pestañas—. Quédate conmigo ésta noche.

El doctor extendió una mano hacia él, invitándole, y después de un segundo de duda Sherlock la tomó, evidentemente entendiendo lo que aquello significaba.

.


	8. Capítulo VIII

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo VIII**

El sonido de vida fuera del departamento se colaba por la ventana abierta, mezclándose con los recuerdos de un sueño que Sherlock había estado teniendo. Se giró bajo las sábanas aún con los ojos cerrados, notando el muy vacío espacio a su lado. Un vendaval de información llegó a su cerebro en ese momento, haciéndole recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cómo John le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él y todo lo que había pasado después.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, buscando a tientas la silueta conocida y familiar del que ahora era su... ¿novio? ¿Pareja? ¿Amante? Quizás fuera mejor no pensar de momento en un título, sobre todo considerando que su «algo» ya no estaba con él en la cama.

Se incorporó en la cama, desperezándose como un gato para evitar posibles entumecimientos; no porque no pudiera sentir las contracturas significaba que su cuerpo no necesitaba cierto grado de atención. Estiró ambos brazos hacia adelante, circulando los hombros y moviendo los dedos, tal como le habían enseñado en sus primeros días en Norfolk. En eso estaba cuando algo llamó su atención: un pequeño espasmo involuntario en su mano derecha, apenas perceptible cuando dejaba de mover los dedos. Sherlock frunció el ceño y empuñó la mano un par de veces, logrando que el temblor desapareciera. Raro.

No le prestó más atención al asunto, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la puerta de su habitación. La aseguró e hizo lo mismo con la del baño, se sentó al borde del colchón y sacó su kit de neurotriptilina de debajo de la cama. Colocó el aplicador en la base de su cuello, como cada mañana desde que supo cómo hacerlo por sí mismo, y tiró del gatillo. Un caos de color y oscuridad se desató frente a él, gritos de dolor seguidos de silencios, maldiciones dichas en su dirección y una sensación de completa soledad que le caló hasta los huesos.

Con un distintivo _crac_ resonando en los oídos, Sherlock volvió a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de ella todos esos recuerdos y se empeñó en sustituirlos con pensamientos nuevos cómo ¿dónde estaría John? y ¿por qué no habrá esperado que él se despertara? Guardó la droga y el aplicador en su caja, y volvió a meterlo todo debajo de la cama.

Se levantó sin perder el tiempo, quitó el seguro de ambas puertas y se metió al baño, retocando su maquillaje y cambiando las lentillas que llevaba por unas de repuesto. «No más de veinticuatro horas por par», le había dicho la doctora Stapleton el día anterior, durante su visita a las instalaciones ultra secretas que ahora eran la base de operaciones permanente de su hermano mayor. Comprobó su trabajo en el espejo una vez más y salió al pasillo, dispuesto a buscar a John en su habitación. No tuvo que ir tan lejos.

John le esperaba sentado en la butaca de cuero negro frente a la chimenea, completamente vestido y con una expresión que a Sherlock no le gustó en lo absoluto. Estaba enojado, _muy_ enojado, tanto como para portar esa sutil sonrisa ladeada que al detective siempre le pareció lo más peligroso de su arsenal de expresiones.

—¿Sucede algo? —aventuró, caminando lentamente. Algo le decía que no se acercara demasiado si quería salir ileso.

—¿Sabes lo que es un «Informe de Paciente», Sherlock? —preguntó John, lo que hizo al detective detenerse en seco. Una carpeta oficial reposaba sobre la mesa de té, antes oculta de él por la butaca restante.

 _Oh_.

—John, déjame explicarte-

—«Llegó por cuenta propia a las instalaciones. Es capaz de comunicarse por medio de gestos y algunas palabras básicas. No presenta agresividad en contra de los vivos. Único caso conocido de raciocinio en paciente de SFP _antes_ de cualquier tratamiento» —recitó John, leyendo el documento que ahora tenía en las manos. Lo había tomado antes de ponerse en pie—. ¿Te suena algo de esto? —inquirió—. ¿No te parece que es algo que yo debería _saber_?

El doctor enfatizó la última palabra lanzando la carpeta por los aires, encolerizado, logrando que los papeles dentro de ella fueran a dar a todos lados. Sherlock simplemente le observaba, tratando de decidir qué curso de acción era el más indicado. Tener la voz de Mycroft repitiendo «te lo dije» una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza no le ayudaba para nada. Dio un paso adelante, con las palmas hacia el frente; John ya no le miraba.

—¿Me dejarías explicarte? —preguntó, dando otro paso.

—¿Qué hay que explicar? —preguntó John de vuelta—. Está todo claro. Tan claro como el agua... Sabías que ibas a revivir, ¿verdad? Lo supiste siempre. —Sherlock se limitó a asentir, acercándose un poco más.

—Hay cosas que no entiendes y necesito-

—¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendo! —gritó John, volviendo a verle. La ira relampagueando en su mirada—. Te levantaste de la tumba conservando algo de consciencia y en vez de venir a buscarme te fuiste a quién sabe dónde. ¿Para qué dejarme saber que no estabas muerto, no es así? A mí, que no soy nada más que un infeliz que te sigue a todos lados... Me dejaste solo ¡maldita sea! Solo y sin nada que me explicara por qué diablos te lanzaste de una azotea. Y ahora vienes aquí, tan vivo como puedes estarlo, y yo vengo y te confieso todo lo que siento porque me creo lo de que esta es una nueva oportunidad para los dos, pero ¡no! Resulta que el grandioso Sherlock Holmes siempre supo que volvería de entre los muertos, así que bájate de esa nube, Watson, que esto no es un regalo para ti. Todo es parte de un maldito plan en el que tú seguramente eres una maldita pieza más de su maldito juego y-

—¡Lo hice para protegerte! —exclamó Sherlock, sin poderse contener. John se calló al instante—. El loco de James me tendió una trampa, puso francotiradores sobre ti, sobre Lestrade y sobre la señora Hudson, y me dijo que si no me lanzaba de la azotea les volaría los sesos a los tres. Se suicidó frente a mis ojos sólo para no dejarme ganar. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Pero sabías que ibas a regresar —afirmó John, suavizando un poco la mirada pero con la expresión corporal todavía cargada de algo que Sherlock no sabía cómo interpretar—, no debió ser una decisión difícil. Así como no se te hizo difícil dejarme por fuera de tu plan.

—No había garantías —dijo el detective, sin comprender cómo era que el otro no lo entendía—. No era seguro que regresaría y mucho menos era seguro que regresaría con la suficiente consciencia como para no ser una amenaza. Sólo Dios sabe por qué razón era capaz de hacer lo que mis iguales no podían. Mycroft tiene la teoría de que todo se debe a mi palacio mental, pero no es nada concluyente.

—Así que Mycroft también estaba en esto —comentó John, con un dejo de resentimiento.

—Sólo desde que pude internarme en el centro de tratamiento, hace poco más de seis meses —aclaró Sherlock rápidamente—. Escuché de las profecías en mis años de universitario y comencé a investigarlas por mi cuenta, como una alternativa para no drogarme. Un pequeño pasatiempo que cobraba sentido conforme pasaban los años, pero del que nadie más sabía. Ya tenía suficiente con Mycroft queriendo seguirme a cada paso que daba como para hacerle creer que también me había vuelto loco.

—Por eso el conocimiento sobre religión —apuntó el doctor—. Debí saberlo. Soy un idiota.

—Eran meras conjeturas. Retazos de profecías de religiones en las que no creo ni confío. ¿De verdad esperabas que te dejara creer que resucitaría? ¿No te parece algo mucho más cruel?

—Pudiste haber venido a mí en cuanto te levantaste. Pudimos haber pensado en algo juntos.

—No era seguro para ti —declaró Sherlock, intentando acercarse un poco más—. Para los efectos, yo era un rábido con necesidad de alimentarme de materia encefálica para evitar la descomposición de mi cuerpo. Y si algo llegaba a pasarte, yo... —se aclaró la garganta de manera refleja—. Además, la red de Moriarty tenía que ser desmantelada.

—Pude haberte ayudado.

—Y yo pude haberte asesinado, John, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Yo...

Sherlock estaba apenas a un par de pasos del otro, tan cerca que con sólo estirar los brazos lo podría tocar. Tenía tantas ganas de envolverlo en un abrazo que algo en el pecho le dolía, lo cual era imposible debido a su condición. «Memoria celular», pensó de inmediato.

—No sabes cuánto lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera —dijo el detective, sin atreverse a cerrar las distancias—. Planeaba decírtelo desde que llegué pero todo se fue complicando. ¿Podrías intentar perdonarme?

—No lo sé, Sherlock —respondió John, evitando mirarle a los ojos—. Necesito pensar —concluyó, alejándose de él. Se dirigió al perchero sin volver la vista atrás, tomó su chaqueta de uno de los ganchos y salió por la puerta del salón.

...

Estaba entrada la tarde cuando John decidió que tal vez le convendría buscar un sitio donde sentarse. Llevaba casi todo el día deambulando por el centro, sin rumbo fijo y sin querer realmente enfrentarse a los pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza de tanto en tanto. Comenzaba a pensar en regresar a Baker Street cuando se fijó dónde se encontraba: Russell Square Gardens, la plaza en la que se encontró con Mike Stamford aquella tarde de enero casi cuatro años atrás.

De hecho, estaba muy cerca de la banca en la que ambos se sentaron a tomar café, donde John comentó que jamás podría encontrar un compañero de piso y Mike alegremente dijo que acababa de escuchar esas mismas palabras de un hombre en su trabajo.

Se sentó en la banca, rememorando inevitablemente aquel primer encuentro con el hombre loco, cómo éste le había analizado hasta el último cabello de la cabeza con sólo mirarle y cómo John había aceptado ir a ver un piso con él sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en cuánto le había costado darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y en que tal vez esa primera tarde en el laboratorio del Barts y las mariposas que se le quedaron dentro del estómago por el resto del día debieron haberle dado alguna pista.

En eso estaba cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas y adoptando una postura respetable. No necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

—Espléndido atardecer, ¿no le parece, doctor Watson?

John no se molestó en responder, recordando de repente el motivo de su larga caminata. Mycroft sabía todo y tampoco se preocupó por informarle, dejándole en la oscuridad mientras Sherlock se recuperaba en quién sabía qué lugar. Sin duda, la deuda moral del otro hacia él le daba derecho de olvidar la cortesía.

—Curioso, como un poco de información puede ser tan relevante si se suministra en el momento correcto —continuó el político—. Intenté hacerle ver a mi hermano la importancia de ser honestos, pero es evidente que no me hizo caso.

—Dios nos libre de un Holmes mentiroso —replicó John, sin poder contenerse—. Si al caso vamos, tú tampoco pusiste empeño en avisarme. Tanto peca el criminal cómo el que lo encubre.

—Oh, pero si fui yo quien ordenó que llevaran el informe a Baker Street —indicó Mycroft, con el mismo tono calmado—. Confiaba en que mi hermano y tú sabrían utilizar la información de la mejor manera. Veo que me equivoqué.

—No finjas, Mycroft —espetó el doctor—. Sabías que Sherlock no me había dicho nada. Lo hiciste para remover el panal.

—Lo hice para ayudar a mi hermanito a sincerarse —contradijo el político—. Sherlock nunca ha sido bueno diciendo la verdad y yo sabía el peso que esa mentira en particular podía tener en su relación. No dudo que él mismo te lo hubiera dicho, tarde o temprano. Yo lo único que hice fue acelerar el proceso. —John resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Los Holmes y su lógica.

—Sí, bueno, no me lo había dicho y ahora mismo desearía no haberme enterado. ¿Qué gano yo sabiendo que Sherlock pudo haberme ahorrado preocupaciones pero decidió no hacerlo?

—Imagino que no le dejaste explicarse.

—Sé lo suficiente.

—John...

Mycroft puso una mano delicadamente sobre la pierna de John, que había estado subiendo y bajando en un tic que denotaba ansiedad y frustración. El político le miraba ahora, y John no pudo evitar ver el parecido entre sus ojos y los de Sherlock; fríos en apariencia pero cálidos cuando se trataba de cosas realmente importantes. Recordó a Greg y su extraña conexión con él hombre a su lado, de la cual John no había querido averiguar nada todavía. No era como si no entendiera la mecánica que conllevaba el prendarse perdidamente de un Holmes, de todas formas.

—Me dejó fuera, Mycroft. ¡A mí! —contestó por fin, con un nudo desagradable formándose en su garganta.

—Pero lo hizo por una razón —puntualizó el otro, inclinando un poco el rostro. A la luz del atardecer, las incipientes canas en su cabello rojizo eran mucho más notorias—. No te pido que le perdones sin más ni tampoco busco justificar su manera de ver las cosas. Sólo estoy sugiriendo que tal vez hay mucho más detrás de sus decisiones de lo que tú crees. Recuerda que es mi hermano del que estamos hablando, el que prefirió saltar de una azotea para salvarte la vida que arriesgarse a que Moriarty cumpliera su promesa.

Mycroft había dado en el clavo y lo sabía, pues se notaba por el asomo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Un segundo después, se levantó de su asiento en un grácil movimiento, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se volvió para marcharse.

—Nos veremos luego, doctor —se despidió sin darse la vuelta, girando su sombrilla y alejándose hacia el auto de vidrios polarizados que ya le esperaba.

John se quedó allí por un rato más, indeciso de cómo proceder pero con unas crecientes ganas de ver a su compañero de habitación. Mycroft tenía razón, la lógica de Sherlock no era igual a la suya ni a la de nadie sensato, pero curiosamente no le costaba imaginar cómo había llegado el detective a la conclusión de que la única manera de salvar a sus amigos era hacer lo que el desquiciado de Moriarty quería.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, de haber sido al contrario, John también habría accedido a las exigencias de James, y eso sin tener conocimiento de las supuestas profecías de un levantamiento, sino con la convicción de que lo estaba haciendo para que el otro viviera.

«¿Y qué tal si esa fue la misma razón por la cual no te buscó luego de revivir?», aportó una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. «¿Qué tal si en verdad estaba tratando de protegerte?». John sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento, sintiendo cómo la ira de haberse sentido traicionado y abandonado luchaba por recuperar el control. Se levantó de la banca en un suspiro y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a Baker Street. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Sherlock y aclarar el asunto, pero esa vez él harías las preguntas.

.


	9. Capítulo IX

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo IX**

Sherlock llevaba varias horas sentado sobre su cama, en posición de loto y con las luces apagadas. Tenía las manos unidas frente a sus labios en forma de plegaria y se hallaba sumergido por completo dentro de su palacio mental, en busca de alguna pieza de información que pudiera ayudarle a resolver el enigma que se le presentaba. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de pedirle perdón a la persona más importante para él, lo que no pintaba como una tarea sencilla. Por el momento, los resultados de su búsqueda no eran satisfactorios.

Un sonido fugaz y hueco le sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole dar un bote al recuperar completo control de su consciencia. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación y ese alguien sólo podía ser una persona.

—¿Puedo pasar? —llamó la voz de John desde el pasillo.

Sherlock no le había puesto seguro y el hecho de que John no pasara directamente sugería que ya no estaba tan enojado y que había venido con intención conciliatoria. Eso, o el detective estaba rebuscando demasiado en las acciones de su no-visible compañero de piso.

—Está abierto —dijo, bajando las manos e intentando componer una pose relajada y abierta al diálogo, lo que resultaba bastante difícil considerando lo nervioso que se había puesto de repente.

John apenas y abrió la puerta para pasar, volviendo a cerrarla detrás de él. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que se había marchado en la mañana y evidentemente había pasado todo el día caminando por Londres, aunque ahora se le notaba mucho más calmado. Caminó hasta alcanzar la cama y se quitó los zapatos, sentándose frente a Sherlock, que en realidad no sabía qué hacer más que observarle y esperar. John suspiró, mirándole.

—Lamento mi comportamiento de esta mañana —dijo, tomando a Sherlock desprevenido—. Debí dejar que te explicaras en lugar de irme y dejarte aquí. Sigo haciendo eso y me doy cuenta de que es bastante infantil de mi parte. Así que lo siento.

—John, no tienes por qué-

—No —atajó el doctor—. Sí tengo. Lo he hecho demasiado estos días y ya es hora de que deje de comportarme como un niño. ¿Me disculpas? —preguntó, buscando los ojos del otro. Sherlock simplemente asintió, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Bien. Ahora, en cuanto al informe...

—Te lo puedo explicar —comenzó Sherlock, pero John le hizo callar con un ademán.

—Lo sé —afirmó, con una leve sonrisa que el detective no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar—. Y créeme que estoy ansioso de que me lo expliques, pero necesito ser yo quien lleve las riendas. —Sherlock comprendió de inmediato lo que John quería decir y le dirigió otro asentimiento.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó. John volvió a sonreír.

—Muchas cosas —declaró el doctor—, pero por el momento. ¿Qué tanto sabías del Levantamiento?

—No demasiado, en realidad —explicó Sherlock, con honestidad. John le escuchaba atentamente y sin rastro de ira, lo cual era muy favorable—. Tal como te dije en la mañana, escuché algunas teorías durante mis años en Cambridge e investigué lo propio de diversas fuentes. Resultó que muchas culturas y religiones coincidían en el mismo patrón, y dicho patrón llevaba a creer que en algún momento no muy lejano habría un levantamiento, o como la biblia católica lo llama, «Resurrección».

»Perdí interés en el tema mucho antes de conocerte, pero la información quedó almacenada en mi palacio mental. Por esa razón, cuando me vi rodeado de cadáveres vivientes siendo que lo último que recordaba era haberme lanzado de una azotea, supe de inmediato lo que eso significaba. Aunque admito que haber muerto justo en el año en el que ocurrió fue un gran golpe de suerte.

John simplemente le observaba, con la callada actitud de quien está considerando qué pregunta hacer a continuación.

—¿Qué hiciste luego de levantarte? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que tenía más de curiosidad que de reclamo—. Pocos días después del día cero, mi grupo del EVH y yo barrimos la zona en busca de pistas y no conseguí rastro de ti.

—Estaba escondido —admitió Sherlock—. Imaginé que algo así sucedería y tenía planes que definitivamente no podían ser truncados por unos cuantos civiles en busca de rábidos. Mientras mis iguales asolaban la ciudad, yo localicé un sitio donde esperar pacientemente hasta poder salir y hacer lo que quería hacer.

—¿Que era qué, exactamente?

—Desmantelar la red de Moriarty, por supuesto.

—Ya —dijo John, frunciendo un poco los labios—. ¿Que no incluía organizaciones de otros países? No es que dude de ti, pero el informe no decía nada sobre haberte hecho pasar por un turista. Y sin la ayuda de tu hermano...

Sherlock contuvo una risa y el otro le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Internamente sintió algo de alivio, pues un John que hacía bromas de cosas delicadas definitivamente no era un John propenso a largarse del departamento tan pronto el interrogatorio terminara.

—Gracias a Mycroft y a mis propias investigaciones, tenía una idea de dónde conseguir una buena parte de los asociados de James en las inmediaciones de Londres. Me tardé un año en hacerlo pero al final mis nuevas habilidades de no-muerto rindieron fruto. También me las arreglé para dejarle pistas a la gente de mi hermano con respecto a los hilos internacionales y esperé hasta confirmar que el servicio secreto hubiera hecho su trabajo como debía.

—Ya veo... —dijo John, con gesto pensativo—. ¿Moriarty? —quiso saber, dejando entrever que esa no era la primera vez que se preguntaba por el destino del criminal.

—Muerto —dijo Sherlock, con convicción—. Aparentemente no sabía nada de las profecías y cuando di con él estaba tan rábido como cualquier otro. Eliminarlo definitivamente resultó ser más fácil que acabar con toda su organización.

—¿Tuviste que cazar para sobrevivir?

—Nadie inocente. Y mayormente animales.

—¿Cómo supiste que era seguro volver?

—Tengo mis métodos.

—¿Me... olvidaste?

La simple interrogante sorprendió al detective, quién pensaba que la conversación se iría por vertientes menos personales. John le miraba desde el lugar, visiblemente consternado por las implicaciones de su pregunta pero con semblante sereno. Lo curioso era que Sherlock no necesitaba rebuscar demasiado para dar respuesta a esa pregunta, pues era la única cosa de la que estaba seguro en ese momento. Su verdad, si se ponía poético:

—Nunca —aseguró, y acto seguido se arriesgó a cerrar la distancia que le separaba del otro, inclinándose hacia adelante lo suficiente para besar a John en los labios.

Fue un beso corto y sencillo, apenas labios sobre labios para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir. John le aceptó sin decir nada, lo que ya decía mucho. Sherlock se apartó.

—¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Tal vez. Pero por el momento no se me viene nada a la mente.

—Bien. Entonces... ¿Irás a dormir?

Sherlock quería seguir hablando con John, seguir teniéndolo cerca y a su alcance. Pero no se le ocurría una manera de lograrlo. Quizás era mejor dejarlo todo así por el momento.

—Puede ser —convino el otro—. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?

El detective abrió los ojos muy grande cuando escuchó lo que el otro le pedía. ¿Que no habían estado discutiendo horas atrás? Definitivamente John era una caja llena de sorpresas. Asintió, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del doctor.

—Muy bien. Voy a ducharme entonces —anunció John, levantándose de la cama. Caminó un par de pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación, para luego detenerse y devolverse sobre lo andado. Tomó sus zapatos del suelo y se inclinó para besar a Sherlock en la mejilla. Si el detective hubiera podido, seguro que se habría sonrojado—. Vuelvo en un rato —indicó, saliendo por fin de la estancia y seguramente hacia su dormitorio.

En todo el tiempo que le tomó a John bañarse y regresar, Sherlock no se movió ni un ápice, demasiado ocupado en rememorar cada palabra dicha con anterioridad, guardándolo todo en su palacio mental para futuras referencias. Así que cuando John le llamó por su nombre, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño bote.

—Huston, ¿me copian?

—Oh, sí... Lo siento —se disculpó el detective, girando el rostro para ver al recién llegado.

Iba de camiseta y shorts de algodón, con el cabello recién lavado y en punta por haber tratado de secarlo con una toalla. Llevaba en una mano lo que parecía ser un trapo húmedo. Sherlock se movió hacia su izquierda, para hacerle un espacio en la cama, y John se trepó sin decir mucho. Le miraba con una mezcla entre aprensión y expectativa, que Sherlock realmente no supo cómo interpretar hasta que vio lo que el otro le tendía: el pequeño empaque plástico en el que guardaba sus lentillas de contacto.

—Las has llevado todo el día, ¿no? —preguntó—. Se supone que tus ojos descansen cada cierto tiempo.

—No con este modelo —contradijo Sherlock, evitando sistemáticamente mirar el empaque—. Son especiales y puedo llevarlos las veinticuatro horas. La doctora Stapleton-

—Stapleton puede haber dicho que el Támesis está hecho de té verde —le interrumpió John, tomando una de sus manos y forzando el empaque dentro de la palma—, pero no me pasé meses especializándome en el tratamiento de SFP para que su opinión tenga más peso que la mía. Además soy tu doctor y harás lo que yo te diga.

Sherlock le miró con ojos como platos, tratando de discernir entre los pros y contras de hacer lo que John le estaba pidiendo. Hasta el momento, el simple hecho de mencionar su estado era causante de tensión para su compañero de piso. ¿Sería posible que todo hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana?

—Vamos, mientras soy joven —insistió John, y Sherlock pudo notar la determinación brillando en sus ojos. No se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería y más le valía al detective hacerse a la idea.

Dubitativo, Sherlock tomó el empaque en su mano y desenroscó cada tapa, cuidando de no derramar la solución estéril dentro de cada compartimento. John extendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba a modo de mesa improvisada, y Sherlock colocó el empaque sobre ella sin perder tiempo. La sonrisa en el rostro del otro ahora era más notable, instándole a seguir y calmando sus crecientes nervios.

Acercó los dedos a su ojo derecho y con ayuda del índice y el pulgar se retiró la primera lentilla. Decir que no era un alivio para sus ojos sería mentir. Colocó el artilugio en su lugar y repitió el proceso con el otro ojo, y cuando terminó, John tomó el empaque y lo colocó encima de la mesita.

Sherlock parpadeó varias veces para eliminar la extraña sensación que las lentillas causaban en sus ojos. Su visión mejoraba considerablemente cuando no usaba los contactos, por lo que los rasgos de John a contraluz tomaron toda su atención. Era como verle por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo que en cierta forma era la verdad.

John se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se acomodó para quedar sentado frente a Sherlock, con el trapo húmedo apretado en una mano. Algo dentro del pecho del detective comenzó a pulsar muy fuerte, como el recuerdo de un latido que su corazón ya no era capaz de producir.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó John, acercando el trapo hacia su rostro. Sherlock simplemente asintió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Le limpió el rostro con delicadeza, retirando el maquillaje desde la frente hacia abajo, dejando el área de los ojos para el final. Sherlock no era capaz de sentir nada, sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban muertas y bien podría estar raspándole el pómulo con un papel de lija, pues para él sería lo mismo. Le frustraba no poder experimentar el momento al cien por ciento, por lo que optó por cerrar los ojos y dejar que John continuara con su tarea.

Un escueto «Listo» fue su señal para volver a abrir los ojos y cuando enfocó de nuevo, John estaba observándole atentamente. Ya no sonreía.

—Cualquiera diría que nunca has visto a un SFP —bromeó, sin saber muy bien por qué. John le correspondió con una nueva sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es sólo...

—Lo sé —dijo Sherlock, un tanto apenado. Cada segundo que pasaba volviéndose más y más consciente de que John le estaba mirando tal cual era—. No es agradable a la vista.

—Oh, no. No es eso lo que... Sherlock... —John colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y buscó sus ojos, mirándole de manera cálida—. Hice esto porque quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora no tienes que usar caretas conmigo, ni figurativas ni reales. Tú eres esto, todo esto, y yo estoy completamente loco por cada parte de ti. Eres Sherlock Holmes, simplemente eso. Y agradezco poder tenerte conmigo otra vez.

Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta tras las palabras de John, seguido de una presión en los ojos que nada tenía que ver con haber llevado lentillas por varios días consecutivos. El hecho de no ser capaz de llorar ahora le pesaba más que nunca, y junto a eso, todas las limitaciones que su nuevo cuerpo presentaba. Jamás sería capaz de sentir las caricias de John en su piel o de sentir el calor de sus labios, nunca podría experimentar la totalidad de un abrazo ni la tibieza de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo, había algo que sí podía hacer por él.

—John... —llamó, captando la atención del mencionado—. Tengamos sexo. Quiero que me tomes.

...

John miraba a Sherlock con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón latiéndole fuerte en los oídos y la ligera sensación de estar dentro de un sueño muy extraño. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—Que quieres... ¿qué? —balbuceó, confundido.

—Es algo que quiero hacer —insistió Sherlock—. Quiero hacer esto por ti. —John negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no necesito-

—Lo sé —le interrumpió el detective—, pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo.

La expresión en su rostro mostraba determinación, una que John había visto cientos de veces en una escena del crimen, pero esa vez con un toque distinto y más personal. John no daba crédito a sus oídos. Lo que Sherlock estaba proponiendo era una locura, una cosa era dejarle hacer lo de la noche anterior pero ¿sexo?

—Sherlock, escucha —comenzó, rascándose la nuca de forma inconsciente—. No quiero que tomes a mal lo que voy a decir, ¿está bien? —El otro asintió y él continuó—. Sólo dios sabe cuánto me gustaría estar contigo de esa forma, y créeme que lo haría gustoso pero...

—Pero soy un SFP —completó Sherlock, en un tono alarmantemente neutro. John deseó haber elegido mejor sus palabras.

—No tiene nada que ver con tu condición en sí —aclaró de inmediato—. Acabo de decirte que te quiero tal cual eres y no me voy a retractar. Pero no soy un ignorante en el tema. Sé que tus terminaciones nerviosas están atrofiadas y que el sexo ya no es placentero, incluso si tu cuerpo reacciona ante los estímulos. Si lo hacemos, sería para mi propia satisfacción y no quiero eso. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó, buscando los ojos del otro hombre. Sherlock soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—John... —masculló, cogiendo repentinamente una de sus manos—. El hecho de que no pueda sentir todo lo que pasa aquí —dijo, colocando la mano de John sobre su entrepierna— no significa que no lo sienta aquí. —Acto seguido, guió la mano del doctor hasta posarla sobre su muy callado corazón—. Sé que no voy a poder sentirte dentro de mí y que tal vez eso no sea lo que tú quieres, pero de igual manera, si hay alguien con quien me gustaría hacerlo ese alguien eres tú. ¿Me entiendes tú a mí?

Ante semejante declaración, John no pudo sino asentir, recibiendo un intenso beso que le tomó desprevenido. El ímpetu de Sherlock le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera jadeando y gimiendo sin decoro alguno. El detective le prodigaba sus atenciones con avidez, mordisqueándole el cuello y de vez en cuando asaltando sus labios. John se dejaba hacer, las caricias y toqueteos de Sherlock despertando en él algo más que su interés. De pronto, el doctor recordó el detalle faltante y maldijo su suerte por no haberlo previsto.

—¿De casualidad tienes... lubricante? —preguntó entre jadeos, logrando con eso que Sherlock detuviera sus empeños y alzara el rostro para mirarle. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú?

—Tengo un poco en la mesita de noche —recordó en voz alta—, pero creo que voy a necesitar mis piernas de vuelta —bromeó, al fijarse en que Sherlock lo tenía básicamente aprisionado contra el colchón. El detective se quitó de encima disculpándose—. Vuelvo enseguida —aseguró, tras darle un corto beso a su compañero.

Recorrió el pasillo entre zancadas, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y llegando a su habitación en menos de nada. Se lanzó sobre la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita, donde un pequeño envase de lubricante a medio usar le esperaba. Sonrió para sí mismo y lo tomó del cajón, saliendo del dormitorio como una ráfaga y cruzando el espacio que lo separaba de la habitación principal en un suspiro. Cuando llegó, Sherlock lo estaba esperando completamente desnudo.

Decir que la piel grisácea del otro hombre parecía resplandecer a la luz de la luna era quedarse corto en descripciones, y John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no trastabillar. ¿Cuántas veces habría deseado inconscientemente que esto sucediera? Poder tener a Sherlock así, frente a él y a punto de hacer lo que estaban por hacer, tener su consentimiento para poseerle en cuerpo y alma, poder expresar su amor sin pensar en consecuencias. De pronto, haber tenido que ir a buscar el lubricante le parecía un precio demasiado bajo a pagar por tanta dicha.

—Pensé que así sería mejor —dijo Sherlock, en un tono que sugería que John se había quedado viendo al otro por demasiado tiempo—. Si quieres puedo vestirme otra vez...

—No te atrevas —dijo John por fin, reaccionando y caminando hacia la escultura griega que era Sherlock desnudo.

También se quitó la ropa y se volvió a trepar en la cama, sintiéndose cada vez más hipnotizado por la belleza frente a él, como si repentinamente todas sus inhibiciones se hubieran vuelto poco importantes. El miembro de Sherlock, estilizado como su dueño, se alzaba orgulloso bajo una escasa mata de vellos oscuros; una respuesta a la estimulación cerebral más que a la física. Sin embargo, la sola visión bastó para izar su propia erección, instándole a terminar lo que habían comenzado minutos antes.

Dejó el lubricante en la mesita y se acercó a Sherlock, tomándole de la cintura y besándole los labios, el cuello, los hombros y cada parte de piel que podía alcanzar. Le haló hasta hacerlo apoyarse de la cabecera de la cama e inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó.

—Nunca he estado más seguro —fue la respuesta de Sherlock, quién se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle con ganas.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, tocándose, frotándose y besándose hasta que un roce de su entrepierna con la rodilla del otro le recordó que si no se apuraba, la noche iba a terminar siendo muy diferente. Besó una última vez a Sherlock antes de inclinarse para tomar de nuevo el lubricante, momento que éste aprovechó para acomodarse mejor y meter una almohada debajo de su cadera. Se miraron una vez más, una mirada cargada de significado más allá de las palabras.

John volvió a besar al otro, esta vez de manera tierna, al tiempo que sus dedos ya cubiertos de lubricante hacían su camino hasta su entrada. Se separó para mirarle a los ojos.

—Voy a comenzar a prepararte —anunció—. Si en cualquier momento quieres que pare, sólo dímelo, ¿está bien? —Sherlock asintió por toda respuesta.

Lo preparó con empeño, pero de manera delicada, asegurándose de que no estaba causando ningún daño a la piel y de que la distensión ocurría de manera gradual. En todo ese tiempo, Sherlock no le quitó los ojos de encima, lo que era a la vez erótico y un poco inquietante. Esa era su primera vez con el detective, después de todo, y a pesar de que las circunstancias no eran completamente ideales, le era imposible no sentir un poco de miedo escénico.

—Ya estás listo —anunció, tras asegurarse de que tres de sus dedos entraban y salían sin dificultad del interior del otro—. ¿Cómo quieres que…?

—Así como estoy —respondió Sherlock, mirándole tan intensamente que parecía querer explorar en su alma—. Quiero poder verte.

John sintió su entrepierna pulsar ante aquello, notando los dedos torpes al buscar a tientas el envase de lubricante que había dejado a un lado. Embadurnó toda la extensión de su miembro con una generosa cantidad y se arrodilló frente a Sherlock, alineándose con él hasta encontrar el ángulo ideal. Tomó su erección con mano firme y colocó la punta en la entrada de su amante, haciendo presión tentativa. Miró hacia arriba entonces, conectando con los ojos del otro y pidiendo callada autorización para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a lo que Sherlock respondió con un asentimiento.

Se empujó dentro de Sherlock en un movimiento lento. El cuerpo de su compañero le recibía sin resistencia, envolviendo su miembro en pulsaciones reflejas para las que John no estaba preparado. Tuvo que parar varias veces para recuperar la compostura, pues la placentera sensación se incrementaba a medida que avanzaba en su tarea, y si no se calmaba el asunto no iba a durar demasiado.

Un empujón final y estuvo completamente dentro, jadeante y tan cerca de Sherlock que el nuevo color de sus ojos resaltaba en la oscuridad. Su amante sólo sonreía; le acarició la mejilla y le besó con ternura, moviendo las caderas como una indiscutible señal de que era seguro seguir con lo planeado. John así lo hizo, y en poco tiempo estableció un ritmo suave y profundo que enviaba corrientazos de electricidad justo a la base de su columna.

Su cuerpo le pedía que agilizara las cosas, pero él quería que el momento durase lo más posible. No obstante, Sherlock parecía tener otros planes. El detective plantó los pies en la cama y rodeó el cuello de John con sus brazos, usando su nueva posición para mover las caderas con un ritmo que casi hace al otro perder el equilibrio. John tuvo que apoyar las manos de la cabecera de la cama para no caer sobre Sherlock, lo que su amante aprovechó para circular la pelvis de tal manera que hizo que su orgasmo le golpeara sin avisar.

Maldijo y juró en voz alta, sintiendo cómo el interior de Sherlock absorbía sus espasmos. Sin fuerzas en las rodillas debido al repentino subidón, John se desplomó sobre su pareja, extenuado hasta más no poder y con la respiración agitada. Sherlock no se movió de su sitio, llenándole la espalda de suaves caricias a medida que su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad.

Cuando pudo moverse, salió del interior del otro e inclinó el cuerpo hasta apoyarlo en la cama, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de sentir al cansancio ganarle la partida. Había sido un día agitado, por lo que ahora era tiempo de descansar en brazos de la única persona con la que realmente quería estar.

.


	10. Capítulo X

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo X**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el cierre del caso Burke y las cosas entre Sherlock y John iban viento en popa. Era como si estar juntos hubiera sido su destino desde que se conocieron, pasando de amigos a amantes tan fácilmente como untar mermelada en una tostada. Por supuesto, todavía tenían sus desavenencias y la relación no estaba ni de lejos consolidada, pero negar que la adaptación al cambio de estatus se había dado sin grandes traumas hubiera sido mentir.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que todo parecía ser maravilloso e ideal, había una preocupación creciendo exponencialmente dentro de la cabeza del detective; inoportuna, por decir lo menos, y relacionada a los temblores intermitentes que de vez en cuando le impedían llevar tareas de su día a día, cómo graduar el objetivo de un simple microscopio.

Según sus cálculos, llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando girar el tornillo micrométrico apenas lo justo para observar la muestra de moho que deseaba analizar, pero el temblor en su mano hacía estragos con su motricidad fina y todo lo que lograba era emborronar la imagen. Cerró los ojos y se separó del aparato, empuñando y desempuñando la mano en un intento por deshacerse del temblor, pero la mejoría apenas duraba unos segundos.

Lanzó la vista hacia la sala, notando con algo de alivio que el otro apenas y reparaba en él, demasiado concentrado leyendo quién sabría qué libro de los muchos títulos nuevos que ahora poblaban su estantería. Sherlock había estado por comentarle a John sobre sus temblores, siendo que el doctor se había especializado en el Síndrome de Fallecimiento Parcial durante su ausencia, pero siempre que lo intentaba algo parecido a la duda aparecía en su mente, haciéndole desistir.

Era como si la felicidad al fin hubiera tocado a su puerta y él temiera espantarla con algo tan nimio como un temblor que posiblemente no tenía nada de especial. John de seguro se preocuparía sin razón y terminarían perdiendo valioso tiempo que podía ser invertido en otras cosas, cómo encontrar nuevas y creativas maneras de hacer que John se corriera sin necesidad de llegar al sexo penetrativo.

Justo una semana antes, Sherlock aprovechó que John salió a comer con Molly Hooper para dirigirse al centro de tratamiento de SFP más cercano. Habló con el especialista de turno y le enseñó el temblor en su mano, recibiendo como diagnóstico que el temblor podía ser producto de la neurogénesis ocurriendo en su sistema y que seguramente pasaría con el tiempo.

El fulano le proporcionó un nuevo frasco de neurotriptilina para reemplazar el que estaba utilizando, supuestamente para descartar que tuviese algo que ver con fechas de vencimiento y químicos mal diluidos, y lo mandó de vuelta a su casa. Pero a pesar de haber cambiado de frasco y de haberse asegurado de cumplir con las aplicaciones cada día a la misma hora, en vez de remitir, los temblores habían aumentado, privándole de hacer cosas sencillas y frustrándole a más no poder.

Agitó la grisácea mano por varios segundos y volvió a mirarla, notándola tan quieta como si no pasara nada. Parecía que el temblor había pasado, por lo que Sherlock se acomodó en su silla y se concentró de nuevo en el microscopio, volviendo a su tarea de clasificar moho.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un sonido extraño captó su atención, como una gota de líquido espeso chocando contra una superficie. Su sentido del oído se había agudizado gracias a su nueva condición, lo que a veces hacía que escuchar el grifo gotear o el fuego crepitar dispararan en su cerebro reacciones extrañas que ni siquiera él mismo sabía explicar. Así que decidió ignorarlo, en pro de terminar la tarea entre manos para ir a reclamar la atención de su pareja.

De nuevo el mismo sonido le puso en tensión, e incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo, cedió al impulso que le instaba a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y a buscar la fuente. Se separó otra vez del microscopio, mirando en todas direcciones, y poco tardó en darse cuenta del pequeño charco de sangre oscura y densa justo debajo de donde segundos antes estuviera su rostro.

Sherlock lanzó un grito ahogado, llevándose una mano rápidamente a la boca y poniéndola frente a sus ojos, vislumbrando un vestigio igual sobre sus dedos. Volvió a mirar a John, quién seguía como si nada, y de la manera más normal que pudo se dirigió al cuarto de baño para evaluar la situación. Una vez dentro y con la puerta asegurada, el detective observo en el espejo el pequeño hilo de sangre negruzca que le recorría desde la fosa nasal hasta el borde de los labios. Por alguna razón estaba sangrando por la nariz luego de un episodio especialmente largo de temblor en la mano; eso definitivamente no era normal.

Se apresuró a lavarse la cara para eliminar la evidencia de lo ocurrido, rogando porque a John no le diera por ir a revisar la mesa de la cocina justo en ese instante. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y sus grandes irises amarillos le devolvieron la mirada, con una expresión asustada que el detective se apresuró en controlar. «No pasa nada. No es nada», se dijo, mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla.

Aun así, Sherlock decidió que al siguiente día y tan pronto John se fuera a encontrar con Lestrade en el pub que ambos frecuentaban, él iría a ver a Mycroft y le comentaría de sus síntomas, pues si bien estaba intentando no alterarse, tener la opinión del gobierno británico y su equipo de científicos nunca estaba de más.

...

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba en la ventana y John observaba desde su lugar, entre los brazos de un muy dormido Sherlock, la manera en la que los rayos de luz se reflejaban en distintas superficies. Tal como cada mañana desde que él y Sherlock estaban juntos.

La noche anterior había sido realmente especial, la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que John se permitía tener sexo con otro hombre cumpliendo el papel de pasivo. Sherlock había sido muy gentil y dedicado, y a pesar de las limitaciones de su condición, la velada había resultado ser de las mejores que John recordaba. Ahora, muchas horas después y con una ligera molestia en la base de la espalda como único vestigio de sus actividades, John no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la felicidad de estar en brazos de la persona más importante para él, con un futuro por delante y muchas aventuras que vivir.

El leve gruñido de su estómago le hizo volver a pisar tierra, recordándole que hacía más de doce horas que no probaba bocado. Había quedado con Lestrade para almorzar y tomarse unos tragos, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso y por muy cómodo que se sintiera en ese momento, lo mejor era espabilar e ir a prepararse algo para desayunar.

El brazo de Sherlock le rodeaba la cintura, pero sólo bastó un movimiento —dominado tras un par de días de esperar sin éxito a que su compañero le dejara en libertad— para zafarse del agarre e incorporarse en la cama. Se levantó y buscó su ropa de dormir, esparcida de cualquier manera por el suelo, se vistió y se metió al baño sin hacer demasiado ruido. Se lavó los dientes y la cara, se tomó dos _tylenol_ para el tenue dolor en el coxis y salió por la puerta del pasillo con rumbo a la cocina.

Tenía antojo de tostadas y café, por lo que puso la cafetera y la tostadora y esperó pacientemente a que ambos elementos de su desayuno estuvieran listos. Siguió pensando en lo maravillosa que era su vida hasta que el pan saltó y la cafetera sonó, y acto seguido colocó todo con presteza sobre la encimera, sirviéndose una taza grande de café y untando las tostadas con bastante mermelada.

Tomó el plato en una mano y la taza con la otra, girándose para colocarlo todo sobre la mesa y sentarse a comer. Un muy sonriente Sherlock le recibió al darse la vuelta, olisqueando el aire con gesto complacido. John sonrió de vuelta, apenas reaccionando cuando el detective se acercó a él y le besó muy rápido en los labios, robándole una tostada del plato en el proceso y llevándosela a la boca con expresión de haber hecho alguna travesura.

Todo sucedió mucho más rápido de lo que su mente podía procesar, pues en un segundo John tenía los ojos como platos al observar a Sherlock masticar la tostada y al siguiente notaba la confusión en el rostro de su compañero y la inminente zancada hacia el fregadero para escupir todo lo que había estado a punto de tragar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —aventuró John, luego de dejar el plato y la taza sobre la mesa y de ir a pararse junto al otro hombre, que seguía escupiendo y ahora se enjuagaba.

—No... No lo sé —dijo Sherlock sin levantar el rostro, parecía estar jadeando—. De pronto olvidé que no podía. Yo...

Sherlock alzó el rostro para mirarle y se le notaba bastante afectado, pero no fue eso lo que más llamó la atención del doctor sino el fino hilo de sangre negruzca que ahora bajaba de la nariz del detective. Algo en la expresión de John debió haber cambiado al ver eso, pues de inmediato Sherlock se tocó en ese lugar y comprobó la sangre en sus dedos, volviendo a mirarle con ojos asustados.

—Sherlock, ¿qué...? —comenzó John, pero el súbito desvanecimiento del otro interrumpió su pregunta, haciéndole a John tirar lo que acababa de colocar en la mesa en un intento por evitar que Sherlock fuera a parar al piso.

Tan pronto John le atrapó, el cuerpo del detective comenzó a contraerse en espasmos convulsivos que se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que de repente simplemente cesaron. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo duraron los espasmos, pero cuando por fin cesaron John tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para poder llevar a Sherlock en vilo desde la cocina hasta acostarlo en el sofá de tres plazas.

«Tengo que llamar a Mycroft», se dijo. «¡Tengo que llamar a Mycroft ahora!».

...

 _Todo estaba oscuro. La luna alta en el cielo apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el vasto campo que se extendía más allá de lo que su visión le permitía distinguir. El viento silbaba en sus oídos, constante e imperturbable, y algo se retorcía debajo de él, cada vez con menos insistencia. Sus pensamientos eran densos y poco claros, pues de alguna manera sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero aun así sus acciones llegaban a repugnarle._

 _Intentó recordar la última vez que se había alimentado y no pudo, signo claro de que ya era el momento de volver a hacerlo. No alimentarse significaba perder poco a poco la capacidad de razonar, y no podía permitirse semejante cosa. De todas maneras, el hombre debajo de él no era precisamente un inocente, y si igual ya estaba muriendo gracias al golpe que él le había propinado en la cabeza, qué más daba que terminara el trabajo._

 _Miró a su derecha y vio la piedra angulosa con la que había hecho su primer ataque, la tomó con ambas manos y la alzó sobre su cabeza, lanzándola hacia abajo con tal fuerza que no tuvo que ver el resultado para saber que había logrado partir el cráneo del criminal aprisionado entre sus piernas._

.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, los fragmentos de su sueño todavía frescos en su retina, recuerdos de su vida como rábido que no había sido capaz de borrar. Trató de calmarse y miró a su alrededor, reconociendo su habitación y a las dos personas que le miraban desde un lado de su cama. El gesto de John era de preocupación extrema, el de Mycroft en cambio era de controlada neutralidad.

—Sherlock, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó John, mirándole como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar—. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

—Eres John Watson, esta es nuestra habitación y estoy muerto, no sordo —respondió Sherlock, mosqueado, intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito. John le ayudó hasta que pudo sentarse, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama—. ¿Qué me pasó?

—Tuviste un ataque —respondió Mycroft, mientras John terminaba de acomodar algunas almohadas en su espalda—. Sangrado nasal, desvanecimiento y convulsiones. Llevas inconsciente más de dos horas. —Sherlock frunció el ceño, sin entender realmente lo que le decían.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —instó John, sentándose a su lado.

—Recuerdo despertarme y notar que ya no estabas en la cama —dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y difíciles de discernir, tal como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza que no era capaz de sentir—. Olí el café y las tostadas y me levanté, dispuesto a acompañarte. Luego vi las tostadas y yo...

Sherlock calló en ese momento, recordando perfectamente lo que había hecho luego. Había mordisqueado una tostada con intención de comerla, olvidando su condición de SFP de manera inexplicable. Luego había sangrado por la nariz y todo se había puesto negro a su alrededor.

—Mycroft me dijo que fuiste a ver al doctor hace días, ¿es eso cierto?

El tono de John era más de preocupación que de regaño, pero Sherlock no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por no haberlo comentado, sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido. Evidentemente algo estaba pasando con él, los temblores sólo habían sido el comienzo.

—Tengo... temblores intermitentes en mi mano derecha —confesó—. No pensé que fuera nada grave y el doctor dijo que no era nada.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Ahora era Mycroft el que preguntaba.

—Poco más de dos semanas —dijo Sherlock, enfocándose en su hermano e incapaz de ver a John a la cara—. Ayer sangré por la nariz y hoy pensaba ir a verte para pedir tu opinión.

—¿Y en todo ese tiempo fuiste incapaz de decírmelo? —inquirió John, mirándole con algo de reproche—. Sabes que soy especialista, pudimos haber evitado que llegara tan lejos.

—Lo sé —aceptó el detective, un poco incómodo por tener que hacer esto frente a su hermano, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. Era su precio a pagar por haberle mentido a John—. No quería preocuparte sin razón.

—Pero sí que hay una razón —intervino Mycroft—, y les aseguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarla —dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de John en un gesto que Sherlock jamás le había visto hacer con nadie. Definitivamente, la presencia de Lestrade estaba surtiendo efectos raros en la manera de ser de su hermano mayor. Decidió no decir nada—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. Espero volver pronto con buenas noticias y un plan de acción. Nos vemos. —Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Se quedaron en silencio por bastante rato, algo que Sherlock no sabía realmente como manejar. ¿Acaso estaba John enojado con él? ¿Debía disculparse? Dado su historial de no ser honesto con el doctor y de las consecuencias de lo que su última gran mentira había ocasionado, el camino de pedir disculpas parecía el más adecuado.

—John —llamó, obteniendo la atención del mencionado—, siento no habértelo dicho antes. Yo... en verdad soy un idiota y no quise preocuparte sin estar seguro de que fuera algo grave. Creo que debí... —Pero no pudo terminar, porque John se inclinó sobre él para besarle. El detective correspondió el beso.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —dijo John luego de separarse—. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y eso es suficiente para mí. Lo importante ahora es encontrar la salida de todo esto, ¿está bien? —El doctor le sonrió y Sherlock asintió en respuesta—. Bien —continuó, levantándose de la cama—, ahora intenta descansar mientras voy a prepararme una taza de té. Vuelvo enseguida —aseguró, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Sherlock a solas con sus pensamientos.

.


	11. Capítulo XI

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo XI**

Habían transcurrido ya casi siete días desde el desmayo de Sherlock y las cosas iban de mal en peor.

A ese primer episodio le siguieron más, cada vez más frecuentes y directamente ligados a la hora en la que al detective le tocaba inyectarse la neurotriptilina. Debilidad, sangrado nasal y ataques convulsivos estaban ahora a la orden del día, mientras Mycroft juraba que estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para conseguir una cura, y John hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse calmado ante la situación.

El dormitorio que Sherlock y él compartían se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en la residencia casi permanente del detective, pues John prefería tenerle ahí mientras su debilidad persistía y, contra todo pronóstico, Sherlock no se resistía. De hecho, había demostrado ser un excelente paciente, haciendo todo lo que se le pedía y apenas dando problemas. Honestamente, John no sabía si a esas alturas el hecho de que Sherlock no hiciera nada para resistirse era una buena o mala señal.

Así pasaban los días, Sherlock con ataques esporádicos y John cuidando de él lo mejor que podía, ayudándole en las tareas cotidianas y atendiendo a cuanto especialista enviaba el mayor de los Holmes para que evaluaran a su pareja. Todo mientras el detective no hacía nada por resistirse a lo que Mycroft y él decidían, simplemente asintiendo y comportándose como el paciente modelo que jamás fue.

Justo en ese momento, John acababa de despedir al último de los enviados de Mycroft y al regresar a la habitación Sherlock estaba tan impasible como últimamente, medio metido en sus pensamientos y sin ninguna queja u objeción que hacer con respecto a estar prácticamente confinado a su recámara. Decir que John ya estaba harto de la apatía del detective era decir lo poco.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa o tendré que sacártelo a golpes? —preguntó de repente, incapaz de callar por más tiempo. Sherlock no era así. Él simplemente _no_ lo era.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sherlock de vuelta, abriendo mucho los ojos.

John se sentó en la cama junto a Sherlock y se cruzó de brazos en gesto defensivo, intentando imprimir todo lo que sentía en la mirada que le dedicaba al otro. Sherlock simplemente suspiró, con expresión resignada.

—Lo siento —declaró Sherlock al fin, bajando la mirada en un gesto que hizo a John se le estrujara el corazón. Ese no era su Sherlock, al menos no el Sherlock que él conocía. Se acercó un poco más a él y le levantó la barbilla.

—No lo sientas, sólo... sólo dime qué te pasa, ¿está bien? Has estado muy raro últimamente y necesito saber qué es lo que sucede dentro de esa cabeza tuya o me voy a volver loco. ¿Podrías, por favor, decírmelo? —Sherlock le miró a los ojos y asintió una vez, y John se acomodó en su sitio para escucharle.

—John, yo... creo que me hice inmune a la neurotriptilina.

—¿Que tú qué? Eso no es posible... —dijo John, negando con la cabeza—. ¿O sí? ¿Sherlock? —El detective se encogió de hombros.

—Es la única explicación lógica a mis síntomas —respondió—. La droga dejó de hacer efecto y ahora la neurogénesis se está revirtiendo. Tú has visto cómo me pongo cuando me tocan las dosis, y las cosas que veo... Es como si mi cerebro estuviera tratando de decirme que muy pronto voy a regresar a ser un rábido y que mejor me vaya haciendo a la idea.

—Pero Mycroft...

—Mycroft y su equipo no saben más de los SFP que tú y que yo. Ya va una semana y han sido incapaces de dar con una cura para mí porque simplemente no la hay. No estoy enfermo, sólo estoy... volviendo a ser lo que fui.

John no podía procesar lo que estaba oyendo. Su cerebro lo tomaba todo como una mala broma pero el rostro serio de su compañero le decía lo contrario. Sherlock hablaba en serio, muy en serio. Respiró profundo para calmarse.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres? —preguntó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mostrarse calmado. Lo que menos necesitaba Sherlock ahora era que a su novio le diera un ataque de pánico. Sus sentimientos tendrían que esperar.

—Quiero que me ayudes a acabar con esto lo antes posible, mientras todavía conservo algo de mi humanidad.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a morir? —chilló, sin poder contenerse. ¡Al diablo el autocontrol! Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación—. ¡Estás demente!

—Es la única salida —trató de explicar Sherlock, levantándose también. Se plantó frente a él y le tomó por los hombros, buscando sus ojos—. John, mírame.

Los ojos del detective estaban cargados de un sentimiento que John no supo cómo catalogar, algo entre una súplica y una gran convicción. Sherlock había tomado una decisión y nadie lo sacaría de allí, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. La pregunta era si él estaba dispuesto a dejarle hacerlo solo como la última vez o tendría el suficiente coraje como para acompañarle. «No voy a dejarle solo de nuevo», pensó, usando todo el valor que era capaz de reunir en esas circunstancias.

—Está bien —dijo por fin—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Sherlock le sonrió, pero John fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto.

...

John subía las escaleras de emergencia del St. Barts de dos en dos, sin demasiadas ganas de llegar a su destino pero sin poder contener las ganas de correr. Sus pasos pesados hacían eco en el vacío recinto, pero el doctor, que conocía ese hospital cómo la palma de su mano, estaba bastante seguro de que esa era la manera más efectiva de subir hasta la azotea sin ser detectado.

El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y tenía un nudo en el pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente. El simple pensamiento de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer le hacía querer derrumbarse de rodillas y comenzar a sollozar como un niño pequeño, pero no lo haría. ¿Cómo es que había accedido a tal cosa? Bastante simple, en realidad: Sherlock se lo había pedido y él tenía la maldita costumbre de no poder negarle nada al detective, ni siquiera en esas circunstancias.

Luego de la charla en su habitación, ambos habían acordado que esperarían a que estuviera entrada la noche para salir de Baker Street, cuidándose de evitar las cámaras de CCTV para que Mycroft no sospechara nada. Tomarían un taxi hasta el St. Bartholomew, subirían a la azotea y allí John se encargaría de poner fin a la vida de Sherlock de una vez y por todas, antes de que su transformación en rábido estuviera completa.

El único fallo en ese plan era que, por más que John quisiera cumplir la voluntad de Sherlock, en realidad no estaba seguro de poder llevarlo a cabo. Sherlock era la persona a la que él más quería en todo el ancho mundo, la misma a la que había visto morir ya una vez y a la que apenas había recuperado en un milagroso giro de su destino. Le dolía el corazón sólo de pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer en esa azotea, mucho menos se podía imaginar a sí mismo participando de ello. El problema era que Sherlock confiaba en él y John le había dado su palabra, así que más le valía sacar su casta de militar hasta que todo terminara, pues ya tendría toda una vida para lamentarse.

Se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea entre manos cuando sólo le faltaba un piso por subir, con el kit de neurotriptilina, y la gran jeringa que Sherlock había sacado dios sabría de donde, bien ocultos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Aparentemente, y por mucho que él quisiera tener la valentía de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas haciendo cosas tontas como olvidarse de recoger el arma elegida por el detective para inmolarse.

Por fin llegó al último piso, abrió la puerta de la azotea y escaneó el lugar con la mirada, encontrando a Sherlock sentado al borde del abismo, justo en el lugar desde el cual había saltado hacía ya un par de años. Su estómago dio un vuelco al notar ese detalle, impidiéndole moverse por varios segundos. Recuerdos no muy gratos llegando a su mente, como sangre desparramada en el pavimento y un cuerpo sin vida siendo trasladado en una camilla.

Sherlock se giró a verle desde su lugar y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, que hizo que todas las dudas de John se disiparan. Estaba allí por una razón y cumpliría su promesa a como diera lugar, por mucho dolor que eso le causara. Tomó una bocanada de aire hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones, sintiendo el aire húmedo y frío de la noche chocar contra sus mejillas.

Caminó en dirección a Sherlock y se sentó a su lado, cuidando de no ver hacia abajo para no marearse. Desde la muerte de su compañero, John había desarrollado cierta aversión a las alturas que no era capaz de explicar, por lo que se concentró en mirar al otro en su lugar.

—Hermoso, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sherlock, mirando hacia el frente. Las luces de la ciudad reflejadas en sus ojos—. Solía venir a menudo, antes de conocernos. Le traía cierta claridad a mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué aquí? —quiso saber John. Sherlock le miró, obviamente entendiendo el motivo detrás de la pregunta.

—¿Y por qué no? —Fue su respuesta—. Hace dos años debí morir al lanzarme desde este mismo lugar, por lo que me parece que es aquí en donde debo enfrentar mi destino. Además... —El detective se acercó para besarle y John correspondió el beso—. Fue en este edificio donde tú y yo nos conocimos.

John no pudo sino sonreír. ¿Quién diría que su novio tendría un lado romántico? El doctor cambió de posición, dándole la espalda al vacío y posando los pies en el techo del último piso. Se acercó un poco más a Sherlock y tomó una de sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —insistió. Necesitaba preguntarlo una vez más, sólo en caso de que el otro hubiese cambiado de parecer—. ¿Es que no hay otra forma?

—Una sobredosis de neurotriptilina es la única manera de asegurar que no volveré de nuevo como un rábido —explicó Sherlock en tono calmado. Cada palabra clavándose en el pecho de John como dagas afiladas—. Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes.

—Lo sé, es sólo que yo...

—John —le llamó el detective, buscando sus ojos—, te amo y siempre voy a amarte, desde donde quiera que esté. Y en ese lugar esperaré pacientemente a que llegues por mí.

John no pudo sino volver a acercarse hacia él para besarle en los labios, esos que tanto había esperado para probar y que ahora tal vez ya no podría probar de nuevo.

—Yo también te amaré siempre —afirmó, con la frente pegada a la del otro y apretando su mano tan fuerte que cualquier persona viva ya se habría quejado, pero Sherlock simplemente le apretó de vuelta—. Lo prometo —dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para no echarse a llorar. Era injusto. Tan, tan injusto.

Se quedaron así durante un rato más, el sonido de los autos entremezclándose con el susurrar del viento. Un fuerte olor a tierra mojada le llegó de quién sabría donde, seguido de una suave llovizna que a John no podía importarle menos. Qué más daba mojarse un poco cuando estaba a punto de poner fin a la vida de su milagro personal. Poniéndolo en perspectiva, era como si el clima estuviera tan triste y melancólico como él.

Sherlock le besó una última vez y puso una mano sobre su mejilla, pasando el pulgar sobre su pómulo en un gesto sorprendentemente tierno. Luego se separó para mirarle a los ojos.

—Ya es hora —anunció, a lo que John sólo pudo asentir.

...

Había nubes esa noche, muchas nubes. Cúmulos odiosos y de color grisáceo que se cernían sobre la ciudad impidiendo ver el cielo y las estrellas. La luna tampoco era demasiado visible desde su posición, apenas un halo brillante sobre sus cabezas, cubierto casi por completo por la nube más cercana.

Sherlock intentó enfocarse en esa luz para no deducir todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo detrás de él, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso pero decidido a no dejar que se notara. El lado izquierdo de su pecho se sentía tenso, como si algo dentro de él intentara emular lo que sentiría si todavía estuviera vivo y su corazón latiera desbocado. «De nuevo la memoria celular», pensó rápidamente.

Las pequeñas gotas que le empapaban el rostro ahora habían encontrado la manera de acumularse en sus largas pestañas, dificultándole la tarea de mantener los ojos abiertos para escudriñar el cielo nocturno. Así que dejó de resistirse, cerrando por fin los ojos e intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de John cargando todo el frasco de neurotriptilina en la jeringa destinada a acabar con él para siempre.

Era repentinamente consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba, el sonido de la ciudad a sus pies y las ondas de brisa y agua a su alrededor, la poca luz que se colaba entre sus parpados cerrados y cada uno de los movimientos de John detrás de él. Incluso podía jurar que sentía cómo se tensaba la piel alrededor de la abertura conectada a su columna, justo cuando John le bajaba el cuello de la camisa para tener mejor acceso. Era realmente ridículo, cómo su cerebro le hacía creer que en verdad podía sentir a John introducir la jeringa hasta conectar con su médula. Producto de sus nervios y de una gran imaginación, sin duda alguna.

John se estaba tomando su tiempo, y Sherlock lo entendía. Imaginaba que la situación no era nada fácil para él y en parte se odiaba a sí mismo por obligarle a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, y aunque hacer infeliz a John era lo que menos quería en el mundo, no era capaz de imaginarse un escenario en el que no fuera el doctor quien ponía fin a su vida; pues siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, de no haber sido por John su vida habría acabado mucho antes de esa mañana con Moriarty al borde de una azotea.

—Ya está todo listo —informó John detrás de él, sosteniendo la jeringa en posición mientras posaba una mano de cálidos y fuertes dedos sobre el hombro del detective. Sherlock simplemente asintió, dándole permiso y permitiéndose un último paseo por su palacio mental.

Eligió repasar momentos agradables, como su primer encuentro con John en aquel laboratorio del Barts y su primer caso juntos; el momento en el que John anunció que había decidido vivir con él, la vez que lo hizo reír por robarse un cenicero del Palacio de Buckingham y la rabieta que formó al darse cuenta de que los posaderos de Baskerville habían reservado una habitación matrimonial en lugar de una doble. La primera vez que lo vio luego de levantarse de entre los muertos, tan apuesto como siempre y cientos de veces más tenso que de costumbre. La sonrisa sincera luego de que Sherlock declarara que jamás pudo olvidarse de él, aquella confesión a media madrugada, aquel primer beso en la oscuridad, la calidez de sus labios tan sólo segundos atrás. Su primera vez juntos...

Todos los recuerdos que Sherlock quería conservar para siempre, llevárselos con él hacia donde quiera que estuviera destinado a partir. Los recuerdos entre él y la persona más importante de su vida. Sus recuerdos con John, el amor de su vida y el hombre que ahora sería el responsable de cumplir su última voluntad.

Salió de su palacio mental tan rápido como había entrado, inspirando profundamente y soltando el aire, sintiendo el tenue expandir y contraer de sus pulmones ante tal acción. Se sentía agitado y tenía un leve escozor en las comisuras de los ojos, pero sus recuerdos con John lograban calmarle lo suficiente como para seguir con el plan. Alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Estaba listo.

Sin previo aviso, una gran gota de lluvia cayó justo en medio de su frente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Luego otra cayó en su mejilla, rodando hasta su cuello y colándose entre su ropa, y otra más cayó sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Un segundo más y Sherlock se vio rodeado de gotas de lluvia, que le humedecían el rostro y la ropa sin contemplaciones, uniéndose con la brisa nocturna para regalarle al detective un tenue escalofrío que fue incapaz de contener. ¿Acaso tenía frío?

De repente fue consciente del ligero dolor en la base de su cuello, justo donde John tenía insertada la jeringa cargada de neurotriptilina. Una dosis capaz de matar a cualquier ser viviente, SFP o no, tal y como Sherlock había calculado.

—John, espera, espera, ¡espera! —exclamó, haciendo que el otro retirara la jeringa de su médula y se alejara un par de pasos.

Sherlock se separó del borde, poniéndose de pie frente a John y notando perfectamente la sensación de su camisa de seda pegada a su piel por culpa del agua. El doctor también estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero la cantidad de agua en su rostro hacía imposible determinar si había estado llorando o no. Sherlock se acercó un poco más y estiró un brazo hacia él, tocó su rostro y pudo sentir un leve calorcillo colarse a través de la yema de sus dedos y por la palma de su mano.

Se acercó más y acunó la otra mejilla, mirando a John a los ojos y con un sentimiento inexplicable recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Le besó con vehemencia y pudo sentir al otro corresponderle, sus labios finos y suaves, su boca cálida e incitante, su lengua experta. Sherlock podía sentir el beso con tanta claridad que el simple hecho le abrumaba, procesando el torrente de información tan rápido como le era posible. Un dolor punzante en el pecho le hizo gemir ligeramente, seguido por los inconfundibles latidos de un corazón que había comenzado a andar de nuevo.

Se separó de John con dificultad, reacio a desprenderse de las sensaciones que había redescubrierto. El frío a su alrededor comenzaba a calarle, siendo que su ropa estaba empapada y que por obvias razones no había pensado necesario traer consigo su abrigo de lana. John le miraba desconcertado, con la jeringa todavía en una mano y expresión de no entender absolutamente nada. Sherlock no pudo hacer más que sonreír, sintiendo las más ridículas ganas de llorar al tiempo que su visión se empañaba. Se abalanzó sobre John, abrazándole y llenándose del calor que despedía su cuerpo.

Observó su mano y notó que había dejado de temblar, se relamió los labios y sintió sed, al tiempo que una molestia en la boca del estómago le indicaba que también estaba comenzando a sentir hambre. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a John con más fuerza, sonriendo a más no poder y mentalmente agradeciéndole a quién quiera que estuviera allí para escucharle. Todas las pistas llevándole a una única conclusión posible, una verdad lógica y tan irrefutable como el calor de John entre sus brazos: Sherlock no estaba muriendo ni volviendo a su estado rábido. Él estaba viviendo.

.


	12. Epílogo

.

 **Parcialmente Vivo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **Epílogo**

Sherlock sentía los párpados pesados y la mente en blanco, como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño en el que había estado sumido demasiado tiempo. La luz se colaba entre la fina membrana que protegía sus ojos, y algunos sonidos y pensamientos hacían su camino desde su alrededor y hacia su adormilado cerebro.

Estaba semi sentado en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital, con el torso descubierto y una fina sábana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Tenía algunos catéteres y cables adheridos a su cuerpo y una suave almohada descansaba detrás de su cabeza. No llevaba más ropa que lo que se sentía como un pijama de algodón, y el frío en la habitación estaba comenzando a subírsele por los pies. Ojalá alguien le cubriera con una manta.

Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, alguien le cubrió las piernas con lo que parecía ser una manta de lana, a lo que Sherlock intentó sonreír en agradecimiento pero no estaba muy seguro de haberlo conseguido. Los sonidos a su alrededor se entremezclaban con la nueva información que su cerebro trataba de procesar, como los inconfundibles latidos de su corazón y el sube y baja de sus pulmones al inhalar y exhalar. Fragmentos de voces que no alcanzaba a reconocer del todo le llegaban de repente, señal inequívoca de que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

De repente recordó la azotea del Barts, cómo había estado abrazado a John un segundo y al siguiente ya no había podido sostenerse en pie. Lo último que supo fue que John le llevaba en brazos a algún sitio, para luego despertar justo donde estaba, con la mente sumida en una densa niebla y los sentidos sobresaturados.

—¿Es normal que tarde tanto tiempo en reaccionar?

La voz de John se coló en sus pensamientos, mucho más clara que cualquier otro sonido que hubiera percibido en los últimos momentos. Sonaba preocupado.

—Le recuerdo que no hay parámetros que nos guíen en este caso, doctor Watson —explicó una voz de mujer, que al detective se le hacía extremadamente conocida—. Tan sólo nos queda esperar.

Desde algún lugar de su cuerpo, Sherlock pudo reunir la energía necesaria para abrir los ojos, siendo encandilado de inmediato por la cantidad de luz en el lugar. No parecía ser más que luz matinal colándose por la ventana abierta, pero para él era como mirar directamente al sol.

—Mucha... luz —logró articular, sintiendo la garganta seca. Se tapó los ojos con una mano hasta que alguien corrió un poco las cortinas.

Cuando sus ojos por fin se adaptaron, Sherlock parpadeó varias veces, mirando hacia todos lados. Vio a John junto a su cama, sonriéndole abiertamente y con la mirada cálida, lo que hizo saltar su renovado corazón. De pie cerca de él estaban Mycroft y la doctora Stapleton.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, señor Holmes. Tal parece que a sus ojos les tomará un poco acostumbrarse a la luz, pero espero que no sea algo permanente. ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Stapleton, llamando su atención. Sherlock se obligó a mirarla.

—Diferente... —respondió Sherlock sin pensar—. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Me temo que eso es algo que no podemos explicar de momento, querido hermano —intercedió Mycroft, al tiempo que la mujer daba la vuelta a la cama para buscar algo en una habitación contigua, probablemente el baño—. No sin recurrir a decenas de profecías religiosas sin base científica, al menos.

La doctora Stapleton regresó y colocó algo sobre su regazo, lo que hizo a Sherlock girar el rostro. Un sencillo espejo de mano descansaba ahora sobre sus piernas.

—Véalo por usted mismo —dijo simplemente, instándole a tomarlo. Sherlock así lo hizo, y poco le faltó para soltarlo cuando vio el reflejo que éste le devolvía.

Era él, simplemente él, tan él como antes de haberse suicidado. Su piel ya no era gris ni sus labios eran púrpura, el amarillo de sus irises había sido reemplazado por su heterocromático y familiar verdiazul y sus pupilas volvían a ser redondas y adaptables. No había marcas de venas oscuras surcando su rostro ni nada que se le pareciera, e incluso las manos con las que sostenía el espejo habían vuelto a la normalidad. Sus deducciones habían sido correctas: no había muerto aquella noche, había comenzado a vivir de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia John.

—Un par de días —respondió la doctora Stapleton en su lugar—. Luego del primer día tuvimos que ponerle un catéter para rehidratarlo vía intravenosa, y creo no equivocarme al afirmar que a estas alturas debe tener mucha hambre. Supongo que es normal luego de estar muerto tanto tiempo.

—¿Quiere decir eso que estoy...?

—Vivo —completó John por él, acercándose y posando una mano sobre la suya—. Y listo para regresar.

Sherlock no pudo sino sonreír, sin importarle que Mycroft y Stapleton también estuvieran en la habitación. No era momento de pensar en tonterías como la vergüenza, no cuando acababan de decirle que estaba vivo de nuevo, y mucho menos sabiendo que muy pronto ambos, él y John, podrían regresar a casa para disfrutar de su nuevo y prometedor futuro juntos.

.

 **Fin~**


End file.
